


Когда был завоеван Запад

by lisbergal



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Durin Family, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Graduate School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, Literary Theory, M/M, Misunderstandings, Music, New York State, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Burn, Threats, Violence, architecture, discussion of suicide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbergal/pseuds/lisbergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо – студент-первокурсник, учится на факультете Английской литературы, питает слабость к пространственным рассуждениям и бесполезному времяпровождению, живет в крохотной квартире, где почти нет мебели, зато полно книг. Он всегда в подавленном настроении и понятия не имеет, чего хочет в этой жизни.<br/>Торин – выпускник Архитектурного факультета, заросший, небритый и вечно недовольный всем на свете парень. Он блестяще учится и наводит страх на студентов и некоторых профессоров, которые как-то все же умудрились спихнуть на него субботние занятия в местной студии арт-дизайна. Но это бесполезно потому, что каждую пятницу он надирается в хлам, и все следующее утро до полудня проводит на стульях мастерской, уткнувшись носом в стенку. Все равно ведь никого не бывает.<br/>Но однажды кто-то все-таки приходит…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742760) by [stickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickman/pseuds/stickman). 



> От переводчика: Фик построен не совсем обычным образом. Каждая глава состоит из двух-трех частей, которые описывают разные отрезки времени учебного года. У автора даже составлен календарь с отметками, чтобы проще было разбираться, который можно увидеть здесь - http://savepic.su/4694563.jpg или здесь - http://www.imageup.ru/img244/2014883/tumblr_mn8negzzy81r154t5o1_1280.jpg.html

Уже почти апрель, значит остался всего месяц до конца семестра, а это, в свою очередь, означало, что Бильбо Бэггинсу, к сожалению, скоро придется отказаться от своего излюбленного времяпровождения: бездельничать долго и со вкусом. Жаль, потому что отдыхать он любит больше всего. Далее по списку идут вкусная еда, книги и свитера. Не то чтобы он когда-либо составлял эти дурацкие списки самых любимых и нелюбимых вещей. Уж точно не вслух.

Северная часть штата Нью-Йорк вообще не заметит весны до мая, но тем не менее уже довольно тепло. Что ж, погода радует хотя бы этим. Сегодня воскресенье, Бильбо никуда не планирует выходить, поэтому выбирает заношенный бордовый свитер, растерявший половину пуговиц, с потертыми полосками на рукавах. Бильбо собирается его чинить с завидной регулярностью, но руки все не доходят: каждый раз он с легкостью убеждает себя, что вон та дырочка на левом манжете просто идеально подходит для большого пальца и оставшиеся пуговицы еще вполне себе держатся. А его вечно растрепанные волосы и старомодные очки в черепаховой оправе лишь дополняют общую картину.

По-хорошему, ему следовало бы начать заниматься уже сейчас, но эта неделя оказалась слишком выматывающей, и, вместо того, чтобы изучать труды французских деятелей, Бильбо поливает цветы, делает себе чашку чая и всерьез раздумывает над тем, чтобы вздремнуть. Он уже почти засыпает на столе, когда телефон сигналит о пришедшем сообщении. Это от Торина, разумеется, хотя Бильбо раз десять просил его не писать, а звонить, потому что сил никаких нет смотреть на такие издевательства над грамматикой. Если только Торин не делает это специально, чтобы досадить ему. Сегодня всё выглядит относительно безобидно.

«Ужин7,» – спрашивает Торин. Ну, не спрашивает, скорее утверждает. И непонятно, что режет глаза больше: цифра вместо вопросительного знака или непонятно как затесавшаяся сюда запятая.

Бильбо, наверное, должен остаться дома и начать делать хоть что-то полезное, но его приглашает не кто-нибудь, а Торин Оакеншилд, да и мысль о совместном ужине кажется вполне заманчивой. Некстати на ум приходит опрометчиво данное самому себе новогоднее обещание[1] постараться добавить чуточку беспечности в свою жизнь. Конечно, тогда, поддавшись общему лирическому настроению, Бильбо сформулировал его несколько иначе – там определенно было что-то про «приключения» – наверное, поэтому он тут же набирает: «Да, давай. Где?».

 Проходит больше часа, прежде чем Торин отвечает. Все это время Бильбо сидит с книгой на коленях и тупо смотрит в текст, размышляя о том, как неэкономно люди расходуют пустое пространство на таких огромных листах бумаги. Может, нужно было заменить заголовки рисунками. А может, Бильбо стоит все же начать анализировать текст, а не его расположение на странице. Безусловно, это самая разумная мысль за сегодняшний день, хоть и занудная до зубовного скрежета. «Захвати десерт», – высвечивается на экране, значит, ужин будет у Торина. Бильбо вздыхает. Вообще-то, он любит бывать у Торина дома. Комната, конечно, немного захламленная, но очень-очень уютная. Там есть небольшая кушетка и откидной кухонный столик, а не заднем дворе - деревья, свободно пропускающие теплые солнечные лучи, которые Бильбо обычно не успевает застать у себя на чердаке, сидя в это время на занятиях. Просто Торин живет на другой стороне Северного Кампуса, прямо за озером, и пешком туда идти больше часа. Велосипед отпадает: через неделю после приезда Бильбо опытным путем выяснил, что его ноги, да и легкие тоже, не приспособленны для регулярных подъемов в гору и убрал несчастный аппарат подальше дожидаться своего часа.

 «Ладно.» – отправляет он. И не успевает отложить телефон, как приходит ответ от Торина:

 «И не сопи так возмущенно. Я тебя подберу.»

  _Подберу_. Кое-кто явно проводит слишком много времени со своей собакой. Но Бильбо улыбается, потому что такая явная забота нехарактерна для Торина, который обычно непрошибаем как скала, когда дело касается эмоций других людей.

 Торин водит старый обшарпанный Вольво и ненавидит его всей душой. Это типичная машина среднестатистического обывателя (или что-то вроде того), с кассетным магнитофоном, вечно сломанным обогревателем, да, и она, конечно, глохнет на дороге минимум раз в сезон, и Торину приходиться толкать ее до самого дома. Он говорит, что хочет мотоцикл, быстрый и мощный, и, как Бильбо не устает ему напоминать, совершенно бесполезный восемь месяцев в году.

 Тот факт, что Бильбо боится мотоциклов, вообще не играет роли. Никакой. И Торин его не затащит на это чудовище. Даже если очень постарается.

 У Бильбо есть несколько часов до приезда Торина, и он еще не окончательно раскис – позитивное мышление творит чудеса, пусть чаще это смахивает на самовнушение – поэтому он подбирает под себя ноги и утыкается в книгу. Пятьдесят страниц, обещает он себе, а потом можно будет приготовить что-нибудь. Хороший стимул, главное – работает. Все равно Торин не станет подниматься к нему наверх, и к тому времени, когда Бильбо слышит знакомый рев мотора, он уже осилил Рансьера[2] и гипнотизирует взглядом корзинку свежевыпеченных банановых кексов с сырной начинкой, политых сахарной глазурью. Торин точно раскритикует их в пух и прах, после чего стрескает половину.

 – Пахнешь фруктовой лавкой, – говорит Торин Бильбо, когда тянется открыть пассажирскую дверь (снаружи опять сломана ручка).

 – Э… и тебе привет, все хорошо, спасибо, что спросил, и кое-кто заказывал десерт, – Бильбо ловко забирается в машину, с комфортом устраиваясь на узком сидении. И вовсе он не маленький, просто… компактный. Торину же, напротив, приходится отодвигать кресло назад до упора, чтобы не сутулиться за рулем, и все равно его макушка почти упирается в крышу машины и рука оказывается постоянно высунутой в открытое окно, даже в сорокаградусную жару. А вот колонки остаются, на удивление, в рабочем состоянии для человека, у которого музыка не замолкает ни на минуту. Серьезно, Бильбо не встречал еще никого с более дикими музыкальными пристрастиями. Торин в ответ на это только фыркает, заявляя, что Бильбо следует почаще выбираться из своей скорлупы в обычную жизнь (что, в общем-то, правда). Этот спор никогда им не надоест.

 – «Десерт» подразумевает под собой «шоколад». И где он? Что-то не вижу.

 Бильбо щелкает пряжкой ремня безопасности и невозмутимо смотрит на преувеличенно серьезного Торина. Когда Торин делает такое «каменное лицо», возникает ощущение, будто он собирается кого-нибудь убить. Минуту они пристально смотрят друг на друга, после чего Торин первым отворачивается и заводит двигатель. Краем глаза Бильбо замечает, как уголок его губ дергается в улыбке.

 – Ты же не любишь шоколад, – отвечает Бильбо, когда Торин аккуратно выворачивает с узкой улочки и направляет машину обратно к холму. – Я обратил внимание. И это больше, чем я могу сказать о некоторых людях.

 – «Некоторые люди» это те, кто лично приезжает, чтобы забрать тебя из дома?

 – А, точно. Те самые.

 – Какая самонадеянность.

 К этому Бильбо еще не привык. Если бы дело происходило в каком-нибудь бульварном романе, он бы решил, что его дразнят. Но Торин обычно так не поступает, а Бильбо растерял свое чувство юмора восемь месяцев и семнадцать дней назад. Выходит, дразнить друг друга они не могут, а что они в таком случае делают, Бильбо не знает. Иногда он мечтает о воображаемой карте, чтобы та помогала ему продираться через все эти дебри взаимоотношений. Нечто похожее было на семинаре, который проходил у них на кафедре английского языка: ребята составляли на доске распорядок обычного рабочего дня, который потом обстоятельно разбирали всей группой. Наверное, к концу учебного года, он тоже этому научится. А Торин, с замиранием сердца думает Бильбо (когда он вообще позволяет себе думать об этом), конечно, сделает вид, что совсем не удивлен.

 И Бильбо почти в это верит, пока холодный западный ветер сдувает челку с глаз, а запах копоти и табака с обивки кресел беспощадно забивает нос.

 

 ---

 

 В городок Бильбо переезжает в августе, и искренне надеется, что подобных душных жарких деньков этим летом случится как можно меньше. Его дядюшка – который, вообще-то, ему не дядюшка, «старый друг семьи», так, кажется, твои родители именуют того, кто неожиданно появляется на вашем пороге и почему-то обязательно стучит в дверь вместо того, чтобы позвонить, надолго оккупирует прачечную и выпивает все запасы спиртного в доме, а в одно прекрасное утро внезапно исчезает, и хорошо, если попрощавшись – привозит Бильбо сюда. Строго говоря, в лицо «дядюшкой» Бильбо его никогда не называет. И до сих пор не знает точно, чем тот занимается. Вроде бы, археологией. Еще его не-дядюшка подписан на все известные исторические журналы и научно-популярные издания, знает кучу всего, и вообще, трудно найти более разностороннее развитого человека, одаренного таким блестящим интеллектом. Собственно, поэтому ему прощаются многие чудачества. Как раз он и настоял на переезде Бильбо именно в эту квартиру. Считает, что свежий северный воздух пойдет ему на пользу. Бильбо не согласен: он скучает по обширным зеленым холмам, простирающимся далеко на юг, ему до боли хочется вернуться в свой родной дом, толкнуть только что покрашенную зеленой краской дверь, завернуть по дороге в кладовую за чем-нибудь съестным и устроиться с книгой в теплой скромной семейной библиотеке – но дома больше нет. А в здешнем университете неплохая учебная программа, и по деньгам она его устраивает, короче, не худший вариант из возможных. А если говорить честно, то Гендальф со своими советами прибыл в тот момент, когда Бильбо был не в состоянии что-то решать самостоятельно.

 – Вот мы и на месте, – говорит Гендальф, еле-еле выбираясь из арендованного фургона, и с удовольствием распрямляется во весь свой немаленький рост. – Когда-то я пообещал твоей матери, что ты непременно будешь здесь учиться. А вот я, боюсь, не смогу надолго задержаться. Кое-что… скоро произойдет.

 Что могло случиться за те пять с половиной часов, которые они провели в дороге, притом, что телефон даже ни разу не зазвонил, Бильбо не знает. Но он давно уже взял за правило не удивляться неожиданным визитам Гендальфа, поэтому только кивает в ответ и начинает перетаскивать коробки и чемоданы в свое новое жилище. Сам дом построен в викторианском стиле, скорее всего, эпохи королевы Анны. Бильбо знает это потому, что перед отъездом читал книгу о местной архитектуре, полагая, что если уж он забирается так далеко на север, не лишним будет узнать побольше об этом городке. И где он, черт возьми, собирается жить. Пока он видит перекосившиеся ставни и облупившуюся дверь, а ступеньки крыльца скрипят при каждом их шаге. Домовладелец, которого Бильбо еще ни разу не встречал, бывший коллега Гендальфа и, наверное, полностью ему доверяет, раз спокойно оставил ключи в почтовом ящике. Или же легкомысленен сверх меры.

 Бильбо арендует весь последний этаж. Звучит весьма гордо, пока он не обнаруживает, что под «последним этажом» хозяин дома подразумевал «чердак». Бильбо осматривает потолок, уходящий под откос, и подавляет смешок, когда Гендальф с треском ударяется головой о дверной проем. Может, это и хорошо, что Бильбо такой невысокий. Окна остро нуждаются в мокрой тряпке и мыльном растворе, но даже сквозь грязные разводы он может разглядеть дорогу, а за ней – кладбище. Уюта не добавляет, по правде говоря. А Бильбо даже нравится. Он устало спускается вниз за креслом и умудряется ушибить ногу, пока вытаскивает его из фургона. У него совсем мало мебели, только это самое кресло, старый письменный стол, принадлежащий еще его отцу, и узкий ватный матрас без рамы. В общем, собрался он в рекордно быстрые сроки.

 Его родители были достаточно обеспеченными людьми. Не богачи, нет: никаких фамильных поместий, заоблачных банковских счетов или еще чего-то в этом духе. Беспорядочно застроенный одноэтажный дом, вот и все, что у них было. Его построил отец Бильбо, практически своими собственными руками. Он был плотником, а мать – дизайнером одежды, и их работа приносила весьма неплохой доход. В определенных кругах фамилия Бэггинсов была очень уважаемой. А теперь этот дом с самодельными керосиновыми лампами, бархатными креслами и встроенными книжными полками принадлежит кому-то другому. Бильбо пришлось продать его для оплаты больничных счетов и похорон. И вернуться он не сможет. И не хочет. Потому что дома у него больше нет.

 Помощь пришлась как нельзя кстати. Бильбо не готов был сам уехать, он даже еще в агентства не начал звонить. А через неделю после похорон приехал Гендальф на одолженном фургончике с дубовой бочкой, полной эля, под мышкой. На сами похороны он не пришел, и это разозлило Бильбо необычайно. Настолько, что он едва сдержался, чтобы не захлопнуть дверь перед носом старика и не видеть больше его понимающей грустной мягкой улыбки. И пусть катится со своим элем подальше! Но, несмотря на всю свою ненадежность, Гендальф всегда искренне заботился о его матери. Поэтому Бильбо его впускает и не говорит ни слова, пока Гендальф перетряхивает библиотеку в поисках любимых книг, опустошает кладовую и выпивает почти всю бочку в одиночку. И когда Бильбо впервые за несколько недель спокойно засыпает под звук шаркающих шагов, ему уже ни в чем не хочется упрекать старика.

 Цветистая брань выдирает Бильбо из потока мыслей: Гендальф умудряется уронить чемодан с книгами прямо себе на ногу.

 – Подожди, дай я… – Бильбо осторожно пробирается между коробками, чтобы помочь Гендальфу оттащить поклажу в дальний угол.

 – Спасибо, мальчик мой. Кажется, это всё.

 – Да, – Бильбо рассеянно отряхивает руки о штаны. Они вдвоем оглядывают комнату, поднявшиеся клубы пыли и редкую паутину. – Кажется.

 – В таком случае, мне пора, – Гендальф внимательно смотрит на Бильбо и дважды кивает своим мыслям. – Все будет хорошо. – Он обнимает Бильбо, коротко и сильно, и быстро выходит за дверь.

 Снаружи слышится шум разогревающегося мотора, и скоро машина уже выворачивает с улицы, но Бильбо не смотрит ей вслед. Он сидит на чемодане, уткнувшись лбом в сводчатую стену, и уверяет себя, что это просто пыль случайно попала ему в глаза.

 

 ---

 

 Бильбо долго распаковывает вещи. Он постоянно отвлекается то на игру солнечных зайчиков на гладких половицах, то на голоса соседей снизу. Бильбо, наверное, минут десять держит в руках семейный альбом с фотографиями, прежде чем отправить его обратно в чемодан и захлопнуть крышку. Одежда, сначала нужно разобраться с одеждой: брюки и рубашки – в узкий шкаф, на вешалку, свитера – в комод, оставшийся со времен предыдущего жильца. Книги он складывает стопкой рядом с матрасом, а свой старенький ноутбук размещает на столе. Теперь надо найти какой-нибудь супермаркет и закупиться едой и моющими средствами. И обязательно зайти завтра в университет. Короче, вести себя, как взрослый человек.

 Ему двадцать три, и внешне он едва тянет на свой возраст. Бильбо очень надеется, что здесь, на новом месте, он выделяться не будет. Никто ничего не знает о нем. Никто не будет сомневаться в нем.

 Ему бы только чуточку уверенности в себе.

 Бильбо несколько раз сворачивает не туда и успевает прокатиться на двух автобусах прежде, чем, наконец, находит магазин. Который оказывается огромным, а Бильбо, в свою очередь, – голодным и готовым скупить все, что попадется под руку. Будет мудрым решением составить список и придерживаться его, решает он в конце концов. Денег у него немного, только то, что Гендальф одолжил до тех пор, пока университет не выплатит положенную стипендию. В магазине полно народу, Бильбо с трудом пробирается между стеллажами, стараясь не столкнуться ни с кем из покупателей. Девушка на кассе улыбается ему, и он добавляет к своему списку покупок сладкую булочку, но не выдерживает, и съедает ее тут же, на автобусной остановке, потихоньку отламывая по маленькому кусочку. Что ж, первый выход можно назвать удачным, хоть и с натяжкой. А после шести часов непрерывного оттирания пола, стен и окон Бильбо чувствует себя почти хорошо. Он полностью вымотан, по уши перепачкался в грязи и все еще хочет есть, но это ничто, по сравнению с пришедшим спокойствием. Это же что-то да значит?

 Правда?

 В три утра Бильбо наконец-то ложится спать. Он долго ворочается на чистых простынях, пока мерный стрекот сверчков за окном не наводит на него дремоту.

 

* * *

 

[1] Новогодние зароки (обещания) — это обещания, которое люди дают себе относительно того, что они хотят сделать в следующем году, принимают решения, которые изменят их жизнь к лучшему.

[2] Жак Рансьер (фр. Jacques Rancière; 1940—) — французский философ. Почетный профессор университета Париж VIII; руководитель программы Международного философского колледжа. Скорее всего, Бильбо читает «Эстетическое бессознательное» или «На краю политического», самые известные его книги. Бильбо читает его книгу «Эмансипированный зритель», не переведенную на русский язык.


	2. Chapter 2

 Проходит всего два месяца с начала семестра, и у Бильбо такое ощущение, что вся его жизнь чуть более чем полностью состоит из книг. А еще из статей, заметок, определений, понятий и мудреной терминологии, но, поскольку все это тоже берется из книг, разницы никакой. Когда какой-то шестикурсник со смехом говорит Бильбо, что бесконечные кипы бумаг – самое меньшее, что студент может получить в стенах этого заведения, Бильбо просто пожимает плечами. Слова его не задевают, но желание общаться с кем-либо пропадает совсем.

 В его квартире до сих пор нет ни интернета, ни телефона. Бильбо говорит себе: хорошо, что его ничто не отвлекает от занятий (не считая ежемесячных счетов), а значит, он может спокойно работать. Хотя, по большей части, это смахивает на добровольную изоляцию. Но иногда Бильбо просто необходимо занять свои руки чем-то кроме перелистывания страниц. Он начинает готовить, как только находит кулинарную книгу, где все рецепты записаны рукой его матери, и получается с каждым разом все лучше и лучше. Кухонный стол он пока не приобрел: все не может найти время, чтобы сходить в ближайший магазинчик подержанной мебели и выбрать подходящий. И уж совсем не хочет думать, как в одиночку потащит его домой. Поэтому ест Бильбо за письменным столом или сидя прямо на полу. Еще у него есть металлический кувшин для молока (раньше в нем держали вино), и старая мойка, одна из тех, что делались еще в 50-х, и небольшой холодильник, который гудит и поскрипывает ночью. Но даже этот необходимый минимум Бильбо так и не удалось нормально разместить из-за наклонных потолков. Как бы он ни старался, всегда остается свободное пространство, и он не представляет, чем его заткнуть.

 Скоро Бильбо приходит к выводу, что ему необходимо побольше двигаться (и что с таким количеством свежей выпечки надо завязывать), и начинает гулять, сначала вдоль кладбища, потом по узким улочкам города, с интересом разглядывая людей и дома. До тех пор, пока не обнаруживает в своем электронном ящике одно за другим пять сообщений с предостережениями об участившихся нападениях и беспорядках на улицах. Поэтому незнакомых мест он старается по возможности избегать, и его прогулки скоро ограничиваются только соседними переулками. Конечно, рядом с Кампусом есть фитнес-центр, и даже не один, но Бильбо хватает один раз увидеть стоимость членской карточки – и вопрос отпадает сам собой. В любом случае, его настойчивое желание «чем-то занять руки» никогда не включало в себя физические нагрузки.

 На худой конец, можно заняться садоводством: здесь оно процветает. Местный рынок, расположившийся в беспорядочно разбросанных крытых павильончиках, поражает своим разнообразием. Вдобавок, каждые выходные к берегу причаливает старый пароход с парусиновыми палатками, в которых тоже можно приобрести много всякой всячины. Именно туда маленькие дети обычно тянут за руку родителей, а те в ответ ворчат о тяжелых сумках с продуктами и ценах на капусту. Для походов на рынок Бильбо чаще всего выбирает субботнее утро: сразу после девяти, когда народу еще совсем немного. Дорога уходит вниз под гору, потом прямо, вдоль железнодорожных рельсов, поэтому, поразмыслив, он решает достать велосипед. Замка для него, правда, нет, но Бильбо не боится, что велосипед украдут. В самом деле, кто позарится на эту ржавую скрипучую железку? Обычно он приезжает на рынок пораньше и, спрятав руки в карманы, долго прохаживается по рядам, оценивая товар и размышляя о том, что из этого можно приготовить. И если у него (почему-то) возникает чувство вины перед продавцами, он обязательно покупает несколько обескураживающе бордовых морковок, или пакет огромных красных апельсинов, или коробку свежевыпеченных яблочных пончиков. Это место, шумное и уютное одновременно, наводит Бильбо на мысль, что выращиванием чего бы то ни было он заниматься все же не хочет. Даже если в свое время ему чертовски хорошо удавалось подравнивать разросшиеся кусты роз перед домом (и потом полдня вытаскивать из свитера колючки).

 Когда он говорит об этом Гендальфу – его не-дядюшка позвонил в приемную в четверг днем, каким-то непостижимым образом узнав, что именно сегодня Бильбо после утренних лекций собрался в библиотеку, а значит обязательно пройдет мимо, и уболтал секретаршу впустить его – так вот, Гендальф уверяет, что все в порядке. Что это нормально. Бильбо неловко переминается с ноги на ногу с все возрастающим нетерпением, пока бодрый скрипучий голос продолжает вещать ему в ухо.

 – Слушай, – наконец не выдерживает он, – чем ты занимаешься? Ты где? И зачем ты звонишь?

 – О, мой дорогой мальчик, просто проверяю. Как обычно. Я бываю тут и там. Вот, подвернулась работа в Бодлианской библиотеке[1], поразительное место, просто поразительное, ты себе представить не можешь, какие тут…

 – Я занят. – Бильбо с силой трет виски. Секретарь украдкой бросает на него любопытные взгляды, и он знает, что это точно не нормально. Вряд ли кому-нибудь из учащихся здесь студентов звонили таким образом. – У меня занятия скоро начнутся. И мне надо кое-что доделать, – он старается говорить ровным тоном. – Я… я тут посреди кабинета стою, Гендальф, ты не мог бы просто… ладно, неважно, это неважно. Ты хочешь сказать что-то еще или я могу идти?

 – Конечно, мой мальчик, конечно. Но, Бильбо…

 – Да?

 – Если хочешь, я и в самом деле могу дать тебе один совет…

 – Какой? – произносит Бильбо, устав ждать. – Гендальф, какой совет?

 – В эту субботу, в корпусе Мильстейн[2]. Я думаю, тебе понравится.

 – Что там будет? – переспрашивает Бильбо, но Гендальф уже повесил трубку. Бильбо еще несколько мгновений бессмысленно смотрит на телефон, а потом передает его обратно секретарю, пробормотав слова благодарности. Он выходит из приемной и, совершенно забыв про библиотеку, идет прямо домой, и всю дорогу ему кажется, что каждый прохожий провожает его взглядом в спину.

 И только прислонившись спиной к запертой изнутри двери своей комнаты, Бильбо позволяет себе выдохнуть. Здесь, в окружении знакомых стен, легко убедить себя, что у него просто сдают нервы. Бильбо скидывает сумку с учебниками на пол, ставит чайник на огонь и ждет, пока тот закипит, облокотившись на подоконник.

 Перебирая в уме события этих месяцев, Бильбо задумывается над тем, что его жизнь, кажется, постепенно приходит в норму. Правда. Он старается просыпаться каждое утро до десяти, много читает, не пропускает занятия, пару раз даже умудряется проносить бутерброды в свой укромный уголок в библиотеке. Он редко отвечает на лекциях, но работы свои всегда выполняет в срок и иногда пишет сообщения на форуме английской литературы, где его однокурсники обсуждают семинары. Профессора узнают его при встрече. Да, друзей у него пока нет, но зато есть книги, целая полка, забитая всяким разным чаем, и где-то штук двадцать свитеров. Он в порядке.

 Библиотека открыта до двух каждый день, это Бильбо знает точно. Название, которое его не-дядюшка так небрежно упомянул, упрямо не выходит из головы. Мильстейн. Суббота. Ничего ведь не случится, если он просто прогуляется до корпуса и обратно. Посмотрит, что там такого важного происходит в субботу утром, о чем Гендальф посчитал нужным ему сказать, и вернется назад.

 Или он может сделать пару тостов, почистить зубы и, отвернувшись к стене, постараться заснуть, пока его не разбудит мягкий рокот поезда и свист паровозного гудка, доносящийся из-за холма.

 

\---

 

 На улице декабрь, до зимних каникул осталось всего две недели, а Бильбо не спал уже четыре дня. Волосы скатались как только можно, очки в непонятных разводах, но из заданного материала прочитано всего сто семьдесят три страницы, и это единственное, что его волнует. Еще Бильбо грызет совесть из-за первого пропущенного им собрания, хотя он продолжает говорить себе, что уж лучше корпеть над бумагами дома, чем тратить два часа на разглагольствование каких-то типов, которых он никогда в жизни не видел, о собственной значимости. Поэтому, он только экономит свое время. Именно так.

 Неделя утекает как вода сквозь пальцы: ночь понедельника растворяется в тусклом рассвете следующего дня и пяти чашках чая. В четверг Бильбо уже почти на сто процентов уверен, что сегодня должна быть именно пятница. Бесконечная неделя. Кажется, он просто не успевает за временем, теряясь в однообразных прогулках до университета и обратно, в огромных безликих аудиториях и серой людской массе. За день он не произносит и двух слов.

 Может поэтому в пятницу ночью он неспешно обувается и отправляется бродить по кампусу вместо того, чтобы ужинать в компании надоевшего Форда Мэдокса[3] и разбирать теории народного представительства. Это уже само по себе необычно. Это настолько не вписывается в привычный ритм жизни, насколько Бильбо вообще может себе представить. Ноги несут его по аллее к Мильстейну, где окна студии мерцают тусклым светом, и предательски скользят по бетонному полу вестибюля. Здание мягко гудит тем особым шумом, в который сливаются мерное жужжание не выключаемой техники и голоса любителей ночной жизни.

 Бильбо не задумывается о том, что делает. Просто идет к студии и, обнаружив дверь незапертой, толкает ее внутрь. Вид человека, опершегося на стол с чертежами, заставляет его сделать шаг назад, ведь Бильбо хотел только прогуляться под окнами и вернуться к себе на чердак. А затем он сшибает мольберт в поспешной попытке незаметно выйти из комнаты, и Торин (разумеется, Торин, кто еще это мог быть?) поворачивается к нему: часть волос откинута назад, рукава закатаны до локтя, а карандаш зажат между зубов.

 – Прости, – выдавливает Бильбо. Звук упавшего треножника возвращает его в реальность. – Прости, я просто… случайно зашел.

 Это звучит дико даже для его собственных ушей. Он поднимает мольберт и идет к двери.

 – Подожди! – окликает его Торин. – Бильбо… Ты в порядке?

 – Да, – поспешно (даже слишком) отвечает Бильбо. – Да-да, все хорошо. Прости, что отвлекаю. Я не думал, что тут кто-то есть.

 – К счастью, никого и нет. Ненавижу работать, когда тут куча народу.

 – Тогда я, наверное, пойду.

 – Нет, подожди, я не тебя имел в виду. Просто, ну, _других_. Слушай, иди сюда, не стой в дверях. Я тебя почти не вижу.

 Бильбо делает осторожный шаг к столу. Торин жестом подзывает его ближе, не отрывая взгляда от раскиданных бумаг.

 – Над чем работаешь? – спрашивает Бильбо.

 – Обычная курсовая. Думал, рассчитаю сегодня углы на фундаменте, но, в общем… тяжелая выдалась неделя.

 – Это точно, – Бильбо опускается на стул рядом с Торином, бездумно теребя оторванную от рукава нитку. Он потихоньку согревается, разматывает шарф и протирает слегка запотевшие от разницы температур очки.

 – Ты занимаешься? – немного невнятно говорит Торин. Когда он размышляет, то обычно вот так грызет кончик карандаша. Его руки широко расставлены на столе, не давая свернуться уголкам листов с чертежом.

 – Ага.

 – И как успехи?

 – Никак…совсем никак, если честно, – у Бильбо вырывается невольный смешок. Он рассеяно мнет шарф в своих ладонях. – Я вообще тут думал…

 Он умолкает. Часы на стене четко отстукивают минуты.

 – Ты думал…? – повторяет Торин. – Черт, размер не тот. Продолжай, я слушаю.

 – Думал, что у меня все получается, – говорит Бильбо, обращаясь больше к полу, чем к Торину. – Веришь, я даже уже начал писать. Но пока у меня только три страницы, а все должно быть готово к следующей неделе, я уже читаю просто без перерыва, одно положение я сформулировал, а надо еще два, понятия не имею, откуда я их возьму, да и то, что есть у меня на данный момент о Брунанбурге[4], взято у Борхеса[5], и я уверен, профессор скажет, что надо было добавить туда и Теннисона[6], но я как подумаю, что придется читать его, просто плохо становится, в общем, мне нужно еще как минимум сорок страниц, и я думаю, что, в конце концов, их напишу, просто надо позаниматься еще пару дней, но, знаешь, Торин, я уже просто не могу заснуть из-за всех этих мыслей, что я делаю, зачем я это пишу, я больше не …

 – Бильбо, – Голос Торина, низкий и глубокий, буквально вынуждает его поднять голову и резко втянуть воздух. – Бильбо, успокойся.

 – Прости-прости, я не хотел… Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я лучше правда пойду, не хочу тебе надоедать. – Бильбо сползает со стула. Его коленки дрожат, но он не обращает на это внимания.

 – Бильбо, подожди. Стой. Да стой же! – Торин отбрасывает карандаш и трет пальцы, убирая прилипшие катышки от ластика. – Не извиняйся. Тут не за что извиняться.

 – Всем время от времени есть за что извиняться.

 – Может быть, но мы сейчас не о всех… Черт, да не важно. Я о другом…. ты в порядке? Потому, что то, что ты говоришь…

 – Это пройдет, – вот и все что Бильбо в итоге может ответить. Здесь и сейчас, это самый честный ответ. Он совершенно не «в порядке», но Торину не нужно об этом знать. Торин и так (по мнению Бильбо) знает более чем достаточно.

 – Да? – Торин соскальзывает со своего стула и становится прямо перед Бильбо. У него графитовое пятно на щеке. Над головой мягко жужжит вентилятор, а звезды снаружи необычайно хорошо видны, даже сквозь подмерзшие стекла. Бильбо снова вздыхает, и чуть не давится воздухом, стараясь заглушить неожиданное желание прочистить горло.

 Торин изучающе окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног. Он отворачивается на мгновенье, чтобы затем втиснуть что-то в ладонь Бильбо, выражение его лица по-прежнему нечитаемо. Бильбо смотрит на mp3-плеер в своей руке. Просто стоит и смотрит, пока Торин не забирает у него наушники и не начинает распутывать провода. Потом отводит волосы Бильбо назад и аккуратно вставляет «капельки» в уши. Он прокручивает плейлист, кладет ладони на плечи Бильбо, ведет его к стене и подталкивает на стул в углу. После чего возвращается к столу и снова принимается за работу. Бильбо смотрит на Торина, не отрывая глаз, смотрит, как волосы падают ему на лицо и он отбрасывает их назад, как перекатываются мускулы на руках, когда он тянется, чтобы закрепить чистый лист бумаги. Музыка в ушах заглушает все прочие звуки своим мерным ударным ритмом и медленными тихими аккордами. Торин смахивает за плечо выбившуюся косичку и продолжает точить карандаш. Бильбо откидывает голову, упираясь в стену, и закрывает глаза. Он заново учится дышать.

 

_I was bruised and battered, I couldn't tell what I felt_

_I was unrecognizable to myself._

_I saw my reflection in a window and I didn't know my own face._

_Oh brother, are you gonna leave me wasting away_

_in the streets of Philadelphia?_

Голос у певца такой глубокий и жесткий, и звучит так четко, что его (кажется) можно осязать всем телом. Торин поставил громкость на максимум, и Бильбо остается только различать каждый вздох, каждый звук, каждую взятую ноту. Арифмичность слов все нарастает, грудь Бильбо поднимает и опускается в такт, руки беспомощно свисают по бокам.

 

_I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone,_

_I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone._

_At night I could hear the blood in my veins,_

_just as black and whispering as the rain_

_on the streets of Philadelphia._

Когда Бильбо хочет расслабиться, он включает что-нибудь из фолка, что-нибудь легкое и печальное, со струнными перекликающимися переливами и мелодичными голосами. Очевидно, у Торина другое мнение на этот счет. Его музыка, низкая и спокойная, ударами проникает до самых костей, окружает тебя невидимым коконом, заставляя сердце биться в такт. Подавляет тебя, забирает в свой особый ритм, и ты не знаешь, как жил до этого раньше.  

 

_Ain't no angel gonna greet me here._

_There’s just you and I, my friend._

_And my clothes don't fit me no more._

_I walked a thousand miles just to slip this skin._

   
_Night has fallen, I'm lying awake._

_I can feel myself fading away._

_So receive me brother, with your faithless kiss,_

_or will we leave each other alone like this,_

_on the streets of Philadelphia?_

Следующая песня очень похожа на эту: те же весомые аккорды, тот же голос с хрипотцой, и саксофон под сурдинкой[7] играет на периферии слуха, и вместе с мелодией у Бильбо разжимается что-то в груди. Он устраивает голову на плечо, а руки – на коленях, и так и сидит с закрытыми глазами. Голос не то поет, не то проговаривает слова ему в уши, и мир в замедленном темпе вращается вокруг.

 Бильбо не знает, сколько он пробыл в таком положении, но первое что он видит, открыв глаза, – Торин, склонившийся над ним. Бильбо вынимает «капельки» из ушей и чувствует себя невообразимо усталым. Глаза Торина темны, а губы складываются в легкую улыбку.

 – Лучше? – интересуется он. Бильбо кивает. – Так и думал. Босс[8] способен творить чудеса.

 – Какой босс?

 – Слушай, только не говори, что не знаешь Брюса Спрингстина.

 Бильбо качает головой. – Нет. А должен?

 – Уже почти час, – после паузы отвечает Торин. И это вместо того, чтобы объяснить по-человечески. – Тебе пора домой. Отдохнуть.

 – А ты? – спрашивает Бильбо. Его язык кажется сейчас таким тяжелым, еще и губы совсем пересохли. – Ты идешь?

 – Я еще поработаю.

 – Тогда я тоже останусь.

 Торин все еще смотрит на него, так долго, что это уже должно стать неудобным. До Бильбо доносятся приглушенные звуки музыки из наушников, что лежат у него на коленях, и он даже может разобрать отдельные слова. Торин издает звук, который, кажется, у нормальных людей означает смех, и протягивает руку Бильбо, поднимая его на ноги.

 – Пошли. Ты уснешь, если останешься тут. Да и я вместе с тобой, – и когда Бильбо недоверчиво смотрит на него, начинает разминать шею. – Мне нужно проветриться, – поясняет Торин, и на этом разговор окончен. Они вместе запирают студию. Корпус уже пуст, одна единственная машина на стоянке и ни одного студента на милю вокруг. В редких домах еще горит свет, да и тот почти не виден сквозь тяжелые плотные шторы. Они идут рука об руку и молчат. Вот только Торин поглядывает на Бильбо чаще, чем нужно, будто хочет что-то понять.

 Они доходят до лестницы, которая ведет к дому Бильбо, когда Торин засовывает руки в карманы и неловко откашливается.

 – Поспи, – говорит он. – Поможет.

 – Спасибо, – что еще Бильбо может на это сказать? До него только сейчас доходит, что он до сих пор держит в руках плеер с наушниками, и тянется отдать его обратно, но Торин качает головой.

 – Оставь себе.

 – Что? Нет, я не могу…

 – Не насовсем, – быстро добавляет Торин. – Я имел в виду, оставь его сейчас у себя. Может, тебе это будет нужно. Снова. Я же, в любом случае, тебя еще увижу.

 – Спокойной ночи, – кричит Бильбо ему вслед, но поздно. Торин уже удаляется по улице, руки по прежнему в карманах, голова опущена вниз. Бильбо провожает его взглядом, пока Торин не скрывается из виду, затем поднимается к себе наверх. Пластик еще долго хранит тепло его рук.

 И когда Бильбо проваливается в сон, голоса Торина и Брюса Спрингстина в его голове сливаются в один.

 

* * *

 

[1] Бодлианская библиотека – основная исследовательская библиотека Оксфордского университета, одна из старейших библиотек Европы и вторая по величине библиотека Великобритании, уступающая только Британской библиотеке.

[2] Корпус Мильстейн Корнельского университета – недавно построенное трехэтажное здание Корнельского университета в провинциальном городке Итаке, на севере штата Нью-Йорк. Посмотреть фото можно здесь - http://archi.ru/world/36635/platforma-sotrudnichestva

[3] Форд Мэдокс Форд ( _Ford Madox Ford_ ) – (1873–1939), наст. имя – Форд Мэдокс Хюффер (Hueffer), английский писатель романист, поэт и критик. Здесь Бильбо читает его знаменитую тетралогию «Конец парада».

[4] Битва при Брунанбурге – одна из самых известных исторических песен, включенных в 937 в состав "Англосаксонской хроники", в которой рассказывается о победе, одержанной королем Ательстаном над войском скандинавских викингов в 937.

[5] Хо́рхе Луи́с Бо́рхес ([исп.](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA) Jorge Luis Borges; [24 августа](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/24_%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0) [1899 года](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1899_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4)— [14 июня](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/14_%D0%B8%D1%8E%D0%BD%D1%8F) [1986 года](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1986_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4)) — [аргентинский](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0) [прозаик](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%B8%D0%BA), [поэт](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%8D%D1%82) и [публицист](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82). Битва при Брунаннбурге была не раз упомянута в его творчестве.

[6] Альфред Теннисон ([англ.](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA) Alfred Tennyson; [6 августа](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/6_%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0) [1809](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1809) — [6 октября](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/6_%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%82%D1%8F%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8F) [1892](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1892)) — [английский](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F) [поэт](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%8D%D1%82), наиболее яркий выразитель сентиментально-консервативного мировоззрения [викторианской эпохи](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%8D%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%B0), любимый поэт само́й [королевы Виктории](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_\(%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B0_%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B8\)). Составил стихотворный перевод Битвы при Броненбурге, который и на сегодняшний день считается одним из самых лучших.

[7] Сурди́на — приспособление, применяемое во время игры на [музыкальных инструментах](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82), когда требуется ослабить, приглушить их звучность, или же изменить тембр.

[8] Брюс Спрингстин - любимец "синих воротничков", американский певец, композитор и гитарист. В США его часто зовут Босс.

Streets of Philadelphia (by Bruce Springsteen) - песня, которая играет в наушниках у Бильбо.


	3. Chapter 3

В субботу после неожиданного звонка Гендальфа Бильбо просыпается с твердым намерением провести весь день у себя на чердаке. Кажется, он знает, о чем тогда говорил его не-дядюшка. Корпус Мильстейна – это часть колледжа архитектуры, искусства и планирования, а в календаре на общем сайте университета написано, что каждую субботу у них проходят двухчасовые практические занятия в студии арт-дизайна (пока их не отменят соответствующим приказом). Видимо, что-то вроде дополнительных курсов, которые необходимо посещать выпускникам. А чтобы студентам было что обсудить и покритиковать, учебный департамент сделал вход свободным для всех желающих. Бильбо понятия не имеет, как Гендальф вообще об этом узнал. Но уже не удивляется: у него такое ощущение, что старику известно все и обо всех. Даже если это его не касается.

 Бильбо может сходить туда. Правда может. Плата за вход не берется, материалы предоставляются на месте. Он уже проснулся (точнее, совсем не спал), займет это от силы два часа, значит, у него останется достаточно времени, чтобы дочитать всю необходимую литературу. Погода стоит просто отличная для середины октября, небо режет глаза яркой синевой, и ничто не напоминает о приближении зимы. В такой день неплохо было бы выйти и прогуляться до корпуса. Бильбо помнит эту студию. Он не раз засматривался на ее огромные окна, от земли до самого потолка, размышляя, как здорово, должно быть, там заниматься.

 Да. Занять чем-нибудь руки.

 Это все, чего он хочет. Ведь так?

 Бильбо меряет комнату шагами с чашкой чая в руках. Кажется, он только что говорил сам с собой. Нет, вон там стоит растение на подоконнике, значит, не считается.

 Или же он может просто завалиться обратно в постель и послать Гендальфа к черту. Даже если его советы по-прежнему кажутся чересчур заманчивыми, Бильбо не собирается им следовать. Именно поэтому – и не собирается.

 Но, хотя он пока не признается себе в этом, решение уже принято. Два часа. Всего один урок. Силком его никто туда тащить не станет. А если там окажется слишком много народу или он будет чувствовать себя совсем не в своей тарелке… что ж, тогда можно будет просто встать и уйти, не дожидаясь конца занятия.

 Что он сейчас делает, как не уговаривает себя?

 Бильбо выливает остывший чай в раковину и одевается. Потом достает другой свитер и натягивает взамен предыдущего. Некоторое время разглядывает свое отражение в зеркале, размышляя, не надеть ли линзы. Снова меняет свитер, цепляет на нос очки. Надевает перчатки и заматывается в шарф, потому что уже половина восьмого и ему пора выходить. И перестать беспокоиться о том, какое впечатление он производит на окружающих. Он же не собирается там ни с кем знакомиться.

 Просто поработать руками. Отвлечься. И больше ничего.

 Когда он добирается до места, корпус еще тих и безлюден. Бильбо требуется несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться и выпутаться из шарфа. Мокрая от пота челка прилипла ко лбу, и на голове у него, конечно, полный бардак, но он все равно треплет рукой волосы, безнадежно пытаясь привести их порядок. Бетонные плиты глушат его шаги, пока он ищет нужную аудиторию, разглядывая студенческие проекты разной степени завершенности. И совершенно непонятно почему, но почти на каждой стене корпуса нарисованы птицы. Гуси, если уж быть точным, очень похожие на канадских казарок, и кое-где можно разглядеть двух-трех голубей. Наверняка, чтобы разбавляли обстановку.

 Бильбо так увлекают эти гуси – даже на потолке и между окнами – что он не замечает, как заходит прямо в студию. Не останавливаясь в дверном проеме, чтобы собраться с духом или хотя бы осмотреться вокруг, он просто идет через эту просторную аудиторию, залитую ярким утренним солнцем. Никого. Бильбо отрешенно размышляет, может быть, все отменили?

 Он подходит к окну, из которого открывается вид на озеро, именно такой, как Бильбо себе и представлял. Он зачарованно разглядывает сверкающие крыши домов и верхушки деревьев, когда слышит измученный стон с другого конца комнаты из-под одного из огромных столов.

 – Неужели кто-то все-таки пришел? – голос говорящего грубый и немного хриплый. Бильбо прижимается спиной к окну и смотрит, как мужчина медленно поднимается с пола, хватаясь за стол: сначала становится виден затылок, а потом постепенно и все остальное. Бильбо не сводит с него глаз.

 – А. Ты заблудился? – интересуется мужчина.

 – Прости… Что?

 – Что ты здесь делаешь?

 – Я думал… то есть, я слышал, что тут проходят занятия. Или курсы. Или что-то вроде.

 – Проходят.

 – О. Да. Ну, вот именно здесь?

 – Именно здесь.

 – Да. Хорошо. Спасибо. – Бильбо откашливается и смотрит на дверь. Скоро придут остальные студенты или, по крайней мере, преподаватель. Мужчина пересекает комнату, становится напротив Бильбо и прислоняется к ближайшему столу. И смотрит. От него слабо пахнет алкоголем. Волосы – спутанная черная копна – длинные, небрежно перехвачены сзади резинкой, футболка смялась, но взгляд на удивление ясен и сложенные на груди руки ни капли не дрожат.

 – Так все-таки, зачем ты здесь?

 – Не совсем понимаю, о чем ты.

 – Занятия. Тебе что, правда интересно?

 – Ну… да?

 У мужчины вырывается короткий смешок. Выражение его лица не меняется, и Бильбо прикусывает губу, нервно поглядывая на дверь.

 – Можешь не смотреть, – говорит мужчина. – Никто не придет. Это же просто гребанная трата времени.

 – Ты же здесь, – возражает Бильбо.

 – В этом-то и проблема. Понимаешь меня?

 – Прости, но нет.

 – Торин, – представляется мужчина, с видимой неохотой протягивая руку, и Бильбо пожимает ее. Его ладонь кажется такой узкой по сравнению с чужой. – Архитектурный факультет, выпускник. Здесь потому, что мне не оставили выбора. И черт знает почему, но ты тоже здесь, а значит, я должен тебя учить. Ну, хотя бы проф будет доволен: сможет наконец поставить галочку в нужной клетке. Ладно, идем. Раньше начнем – раньше закончим.

 Торин отходит назад к столу, расположенному в центре комнаты, и начинает разбирать бумаги. Бильбо бросает последний взгляд на дверь, после чего следует за Торином и устраивается рядом на одном из стульев. Он складывает руки на коленях. И ждет. Торин шуршит листами чертежей, по-прежнему стоя к Бильбо спиной.

  – И, – спрашивает Бильбо, когда, наконец, осмеливается заговорить, – чему ты тут учишь?

 – Разному.

 – Ясно, – Бильбо снимает очки и протирает их рукавом свитера. – А поконкретнее?

 – Почему ты здесь? – голос Торина звучит неожиданно близко.

 – Что? – Бильбо быстро поднимает голову и надевает очки обратно. Торин нависает прямо над ним. – Просто ищу… чем заняться.

 – В субботу утром? Ничего лучше не придумал? Ты же, кто, первогодка?

 – Да, я… в общем-то, я по докторской программе. Не… не по базовой.

 – Велика разница. А факультет?

 – Английская литература.

 – Гм. Да, можно было догадаться.

 – Прости?

 Торин делает взмах рукой. – По твоему виду.

 – Э… это же хорошо?

 – Ну да, просто замечательно. – Торин запускает ладонь в волосы и раздраженно фыркает. То ли от того, что рука застряла, то ли из-за всей ситуации в целом, Бильбо не знает. – Интересуешься черчением? Или строительством?

 – Да нет, не особо. Мне больше нравится внутренняя обстановка, интерьер…

 – Ммм.

 – В смысле, – вот теперь Бильбо уже ощутимо нервничает: хоть бы Торин отошел немного назад, что ли, – интересно наблюдать, как это все функционирует в романах. Как, скажем, обстановка модернизма конца 19 века может по-особенному повлиять на чьи-то мысли, поступки, внутренний мир и все такое. Как действия героев определяются временем, в котором они живут. Или как отдельные личности приспосабливаются к тому, что их окружает, и как автор это описывает, или когда в книге есть карты, и ты читаешь их и можешь домысливать себе их маршруты, приключения...

 – Приключения?

 – Ага.

 Торин продолжает разглядывать Бильбо. Часы тихо отстукивают минуты. В студии по-прежнему никого, кроме них двоих. И после того, как Бильбо утыкается взглядом в колени, пытаясь зацепится пятками за кольцо между ножками стула, Торин наконец выдает:

 – Ну ладно, господин мыслитель. С масштабной линейкой знаком?

 Почти час Торин тратит на то, чтобы объяснить назначение всех инструментов вместе и по отдельности: что и как Бильбо может использовать в работе. Если он, конечно, не сбежит раньше. В какой-то степени это справедливо, но когда Торин скучающим тоном начинает перечислять, какие бывают виды бумаги, Бильбо прерывает его.

 – Может быть, мы просто… ну, сделаем что-нибудь?

 – Ты хочешь что-то сделать?

 – Я имел в виду… а мне обязательно все это учить?

 – Проф полагает, что да. И то, что ты строчишь без перерыва, заставляет меня думать так же.

 – Ох, нет, это не то… Мне просто бывает нужно чем-то занять руки, – у Бильбо это звучит как признание. – Вот зачем я здесь.

 – Нервы шалят?

 – Да, немного.

 – Полноценную модель ты все равно не сможешь сделать, пока не научишься чертить, – Торин задумчиво чешет небритую (с неделю) щеку. – Можно начать с макета. Просто для примера. Выглядеть будет ужасно.

 – Я не против.

 – Только из бумаги. Я не собираюсь изводить на тебя хороший материал.

 – Ну ладно.

 – Что ж, приступим. Двигайся ближе. И нет, лезвие я тебе не доверю. Еще зальешь тут кровью весь стол.

 – Не залью, – обещает Бильбо, после чего послушно слезает со стула и присоединяется к Торину, наблюдая, как тот ловко режет и сгибает бумагу. Время от времени Торин указывает жестами, какой инструмент Бильбо должен ему протянуть, и вполголоса ругается на липкую ленту, склеивающую пальцы. Бильбо едва может удержаться от улыбки.

 – Ну вот, – некоторое время спустя произносит Торин, пристраивая сделанную модель на столе перед Бильбо. Тот честно смотрит.

 – Похоже на арку.

 – Очень приблизительно.

 – И… что из этого должно получиться?

 – Олин[1], – отвечает Торин, что значит – да, это должна быть именно арка. Библиотека Олин сохранилась еще со времен Холодной войны[2]: остались целыми и узкие длинные окна, и двойные подвалы, которые раньше использовались как бомбоубежища.

 Бильбо все же позволяет себе улыбнуться, но когда Торин легко хлопает его по плечу, он так изумлен, что едва удерживается на ногах.

 – Просто интересно, сможешь ли ты сделать это сам, – говорит Торин. – Время вышло. Мне надо работать.

 – Да, конечно, – Бильбо пытается улыбнуться снова. – Я уже ухожу.

 Он уже почти оделся, когда Торин пихает недоделанную модель ему в руки.

 – Бери. Знаешь, это и близко не похоже на то, что должно быть. Если хочешь, в следующий раз можно будет… Короче, я в любом случае буду здесь.

 – Я приду, – отвечает Бильбо, и, кажется, вот сейчас он совсем не врет. – Да. Эмм, спасибо. За урок. Прости, если я… помешал.

 – Ты не мешал. Я бы просто спал, если бы ты не пришел.

 – Ну, знаешь, ты выглядишь… В общем, тебе, наверное, и вправду нужно поспать.

 – Ага. Конечно. Мне еще черт знает сколько всего нужно, – Торин безуспешно пытается оттереть клей с пальцев, а взгляд его направлен куда-то поверх плеча Бильбо. – Беги отсюда поскорей. И не проводи все выходные уткнувшись в книги: скоро сравняешься с ними цветом. И так бледный как моль.

 – Я всегда бледный, – возражает Бильбо, чувствуя, как в противовес его же словам, щеки вспыхивают жаром. – Ладно, не важно. Я… Хороших выходных.

 – Увидим, – задумчиво тянет Торин, а значит – разговор окончен. Бильбо уже идет к выходу, когда Торин снова окликает его.

 – Подожди! Ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут. Нет, конечно, если хочешь заранее остаться неизвестным «мыслителем»…

 – Я Бильбо, – отвечает он, стоя уже в дверях.

 – Значит, все-таки не хочешь?

 Бильбо поспешно покидает аудиторию, большой частью потому, что он не знает точно, как на это можно достойно ответить. Смех Торина преследует его в вестибюле, пока он спускается по ступенькам, и, кажется, до самого дома. Когда Бильбо пересекает холмы, он ни разу не оборачивается. И даже если Торин смотрит ему вслед из того огромного окна, он не хочет этого знать.

 

\---

 

 За окном раннее апрельское утро, а Бильбо, скрестив ноги, сидит на высоком офисном стуле, который он недавно спас от внезапного начавшегося на факультете ремонта, закутанный в свитер (что до сих пор немного кусается). И, несмотря на две пары носков, у него все равно мерзнут ноги, нагло игнорируя тот факт, что на улице уже давно весна. Книги и записи беспорядочно раскиданы по столу, экран компьютера мерцает холодной синевой, и Бильбо хочется плакать. Он сам не знает, почему.

 Бессмысленно.

 Сейчас он встанет, сделает себе чашку чая или, может, включит какую-нибудь музыку, тихую и меланхоличную, как раз под настроение. Обязательно проверит, задернуты ли шторы, а потом сядет и будет безостановочно тереть веки. Тереть, тереть и тереть, пока не добьется… чего? Чего-нибудь. Или ничего. Он понятия не имеет, что он делает, зачем он это делает. И почему все опять расплывается перед глазами. Затем пойдет в душ, где будет долго вздрагивать под обжигающе горячими струями, бесполезно растрачивая воду.

 Потом вернется за стол и, напряженный, будет сидеть, пока окончательно не замерзнет. Он надеется, что к тому времени измотает себя достаточно, чтобы просто рухнуть в постель и забыться беспокойным сном. А утром проснется разбитый, с противным привкусом во рту, и за следующий день не прочтет ни строчки.

 Но он в порядке.

 Просто очень устал.

 В выходные они ужинали у Торина, и все было хорошо. Даже слишком. Бильбо все ждал, что придет кто-нибудь из друзей Торина, тех странных и, честно говоря, довольно пугающих друзей, но они одни. Только он, Торин и пес Торина, который не отходит от ног Бильбо. В колонках играет какая-то группа, которую Бильбо судя по всему должен знать, и ждут своей очереди кексы, с которыми Торин вроде бы уже должен был смириться.

 Но самым большим сюрпризом оказывается то, что Торин умеет готовить. И весьма неплохо, к тому же. Он живет в доме профессора истории: умудрился переделать гараж в почти полноценную квартиру с выходом на задний двор и небольшой террасой, на которую и вытащил профессорский гриль. По всей видимости, стейк на гриле является его коронным блюдом, но Бильбо уверен, Торин способен и на большее.

 Они на террасе (хотя, с каких это пор, интересно, у гаражей появились террасы?), негромко разговаривают, пока Торин следит за мясом, и сквозь дым наблюдают на Эребором, который носится по двору.

 – Еще немного, и я решу, что ты здесь исключительно из-за собаки, – ворчит Торин.

 – Не буду тебя разубеждать, – отвечает Бильбо, подчеркнуто не отрывая взгляда от разошедшегося ретривера.

 – Я съем твой стейк.

 – Только попробуй!

 – Хорошая идея.

 Бильбо шумно вздыхает и поворачивается к Торину. Впрочем, через три секунды он опускает голову, изрядно смущенный. Торин дразнит его. Опять. Что он должен ответить? Как вообще это работает?

 – Тогда я заберу себе кексы.

 – Что, всю тарелку? Бильбо, тебя разнесет.

 – А вот и нет!

 – Не волнуйся: еще парочка-другая свитеров, и никто не заметит разницы.

 – Отстань, – бросает Бильбо Торину, который даже не считает нужным сдерживать смех. В ответ Бильбо тянется, чтобы толкнуть Торина в плечо, но обрывает сам себя на середине движения. Вместо этого, он встает и спускается во двор.

 – Ко мне, Эри! – зовет он, и пес послушно подбегает к нему. Его голова чуть выше уровня бедра Бильбо, и он радостно трется об ноги: семьдесят пять фунтов[3] чистого энтузиазма. – Хороший мальчик.

 – Не давай ему мяса, – доносится голос Торина из-за гриля. Бильбо решает притвориться глухим.

 – Теперь он настраивает мою собаку против меня, – бормочет Торин, раскладывая еду по тарелкам. Весеннее солнце слепит глаза, и, пользуясь этим, Эри сбивает Бильбо с ног и валит на траву, энергично обнюхивая и заставляя безудержно чихать. Ужинать они уходят в дом, сидя друг напротив друга за пластиковым кухонным столом, а потом перемещаются на скрипучую кушетку. На улице уже стемнело, Эри свернулся на подушке рядом с Бильбо, который до сих пор чувствует себя неловко, но это ничего, и Торин, протягивающий ему пиво, здесь совершенно ни при чем, просто…

 Наверное, это с ним что-то не то.

 – Что с тобой происходит? – внезапно задает вопрос Торин.

 Да, с ним определенно что-то не то, причем настолько, что это заметно невооруженным глазом.

 – Ничего, – отвечает Бильбо. – Я в порядке.

 Торин бросает бутылку рядом с ногами Бильбо. Тот автоматически берет ее и смотрит, чувствуя, как стекло холодит ладони.

 – Более или менее в порядке? – продолжает допытываться Торин.

 – Более, – и Бильбо даже не кривит душой, ведь Торин не знает в точности с чем сравнивать.

 – Лучше, чем в прошлом семестре?

 – Ну, конечно. Ты-то уж должен был заметить.

 – Я заметил, – Торин делает глоток, задумчиво разглядывая кушетку, а затем плавно и быстро поднимает Эри, как будто тот ничего не весит, и опускается на его место, устраивая собаку у себя на коленях.

 – Я думал… – Торин чешет Эри за ухом и смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Бильбо. – Мне хотелось бы думать, что мы друзья.

 – Ну да, – вскидывается Бильбо. – Мы друзья, разве нет?

 – Тогда почему ты никогда не говоришь, что с тобой происходит? Мне приходиться вытягивать из тебя… Задушевные разговоры не мой конек. Никогда не умел этого. Выбирать нужные слова. Но я могу выслушать тебя, если бы ты просто начал. Ты мог бы попробовать.

 – Торин, нет, все не так… Не то, чтобы я не ценю то, что ты пытаешься сделать, но…

 – Ключевое слово здесь «пытаешься».

 – Я не знаю, что тебе сказать.

 – Я беспокоюсь о тебе, – говорит Торин так, будто силой выдавливает эти слова, а они не желают идти. – И я…

 – Ты меня на ужин или на сеанс психоанализа пригласил? – Бильбо делает большой глоток пива и непроизвольно морщится. Крепкое. Конечно, Торин пьет крепкое.

 – Нет, просто рассчитывал на десерт, – парирует Торин. – И не криви лицо, это хорошее пиво.

 – Вот и пей его сам. Составит тебе компанию на пятницу.

 – Не пояснишь, что хотел сказать?

 – Только то, что уже достало каждую субботу видеть тебя с похмелья, как будто это стало нормальным, что всякий раз, когда я с тобой, ты… Ну, не всякий, но практически всегда, и … – Бильбо беспомощно взмахивает руками. Эри протестующее ворчит, когда чувствует движение на кушетке.

 – Мы сейчас не об этом говорим, – голос Торина низкий и натянуто спокойный одновременно. – Я пытаюсь тебе помочь.

 – Может быть, тебе самому нужна помощь.

 – Мне не нужна… Черт, да ты может перестать это делать?!

 – Ты о чем?

 – Вот об этом! Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь поговорить, ты оборачиваешь все в свою сторону. Я же сказал, я не знаю, как это делается. Я пригласил тебя на ужин и думал, что могу выслушать тебя.

 – Знаешь, Торин, разговор, он, вообще-то, обычно идет в обе стороны. Неоригинально, правда? Но если ты действительно хочешь услышать…

 – Хочу.

 – Если ты действительно хочешь услышать, – упрямо повторяет Бильбо, выползая из-под раскинутых лап Эри – то тебе надо быть немного внимательнее. Я говорил тебе, все время. Ты просто меня не слушал. – Он встает, запихивает руки в карманы и расправляет плечи.

 – Ладно, забудь. Я лучше пойду.

 

* * *

 

[1] Библиотека Корнельского университета – это не просто одно здание, но целая система библиотек, в каждой из которых собраны книги определенной тематики. Библиотека Олин специализируется на книгах, посвященных общественным и гуманитарным наукам.

[2] Холодная война ([5 марта](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/5_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B0) [1946](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1946) — [26 декабря](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/26_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8F) [1991](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1991)) — глобальная геополитическая, военная, экономическая и идеологическая конфронтация между [СССР](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D1%8E%D0%B7_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%85_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%85_%D0%A0%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BF%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA) и его союзниками, с одной стороны, и [США](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%91%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%A8%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8B_%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8) и их союзниками — с другой, длившаяся с 1946 по 1991 год (45 лет).

[3] ≈ 34 кг.


	4. Chapter 4

 Конец октября выпадает на среду, а Бильбо как раз в том самом подавленном настроении, что находит на каждого студента к середине учебной недели. По средам у него нет лекций, зато есть время заняться стиркой, или уборкой, или еще чем-нибудь полезным. А не сидеть на кровати, завернувшись в одеяла и выползая из своего кокона только для того, чтобы приготовить очередную чашку чая. Бильбо может сколько угодно убеждать себя, что читает, но, вообще-то, он просто тупо пялится в стену. «Комната Джейкоба»[1], забытая, лежит у него на коленях, а мысли его переносятся в то время, когда он был еще ребенком: когда родители усадили его в машину и поехали на залив. Они устроили пикник. Бильбо заснул прямо там, на покрывале, и проснулся с волосами, полными песка. Одно из его самых лучших воспоминаний.

 Бильбо все-таки выбирается из кровати, когда на часах уже почти четыре, а за окном начинает темнеть. Он делает себе тост (есть не хочется совсем, но надо) и пытается вспомнить, куда поставил абрикосовый джем. До конца недели он планирует прочитать двести пятьдесят четыре страницы, а потом уже будут выходные. Будет ноябрь, будет суббота, и хотя Бильбо тогда фактически пообещал, что придет, теперь он уже в этом не уверен. Гендальфу-то можно будет сказать, что да, был, и не раз, но, если честно, вряд ли ему удастся обмануть старика. Гендальф всегда все и обо всех знает. Или узнает. Именно поэтому весь вечер пятницы Бильбо проводит шатаясь из угла в угол у себя на чердаке и даже следующим утром никак не может успокоиться.

 Это «чердачное состояние» начинает его немного тревожить. Нет, он, конечно, не собирается сходить с ума, исступленно разглядывая узоры на обоях[2]. До этого вряд ли дойдет. И все же, учитывая то, чем он сейчас занимается, задуматься явно стоит.

 В субботу Бильбо возвращается в студию. По дороге в Мильстейн начинается снегопад: небольшой, но и его оказывается достаточно, чтобы асфальт потемнел от влаги, а не растаявший сразу снег осел на оставшихся листьях дубов. Вязаная шапка превратила волосы Бильбо в тихий ужас, к тому же в этом свитере, слишком большом для него, с «морозными» узорами[3], он снова чувствует себя двенадцатилетним. Ничего удивительного, ведь свитер когда-то принадлежал его матери, но никто об этом не знает (значит все в порядке), а Бильбо кажется, что в нем он сможет защититься и от холода, и вообще от чего угодно.

 В этот раз Торин не спит: он стоит спиной к дверям, склонившись над чертежным столом. Бильбо смотрит, как при каждом движении натягивается фланелевая рубашка на широких плечах, и размышляет, должен ли он постучать. Или кашлянуть. Или еще как-нибудь обозначить свое присутствие, но Торин разворачивается прежде, чем он на что-то решается. Поэтому Бильбо просто стягивает шапку и говорит:

 ‒ Я подумал, будет нормально… если я приду.

 Торин вдруг начинает смеяться. Искренне, от души, чуть запрокинув голову и сотрясаясь всем телом. Бильбо недоуменно хмурится, глядя на него, пока Торин не успокаивается достаточно, чтобы спросить:

 ‒ Что с тобой?

 ‒ Ты о чем?

 ‒ Выглядишь кошмарно.

 ‒ Если это имеет отношение к моим волосам, ‒ выдавливает Бильбо, напрасно пытаясь пригладить взлохмаченные вихры. И слышит очередной смешок, ‒ то кто бы говорил. Ты вообще знаешь, что такое расческа?

 ‒ Разумеется.

 ‒ И когда ты последний раз ею пользовался? ‒ он решает махнуть рукой на непослушные волосы и снимает куртку.

 ‒ Утром.

 ‒ Сильно сомневаюсь. В любом случае, обсуждать свой внешний вид с тобой я не собираюсь.

 ‒ Как угодно, ‒ парирует Торин, явно не впечатленный его комментариями. ‒ Тогда обсудим проект. Иди сюда.

 Бильбо вешает куртку на спинку одного из стульев и подходит к Торину. Чертежный стол завален разлинованной бумагой вперемешку с восковкой[4], а сверху лежит эскиз какого-то сооружения, приблизительно похожего на площадь. Со своего места Бильбо хорошо видны руки Торина со сбитыми костяшками пальцев и синяк на скуле, который скрывает щетина. Его ботинки расшнурованы, и это, почему-то, беспокоит Бильбо больше всего остального. Но, прежде чем он находится с ответом, Торин протягивает ему линейку с треугольником и говорит:

 ‒ Раз уж тебе так нравится Олин, с него и начнем.

 ‒ Мне не нравится Олин, ‒ возражает Бильбо. ‒ Не настолько, чтобы рисовать все его семь этажей.

 ‒ Только один, ‒ Торин придвигает ближе стул и жестом указывает на него. ‒ Садись. Не вижу смысла читать очередную лекцию. Тебе надо учиться на практике.

 ‒ Я же не собираюсь проектировать библиотеки.

 ‒ Я тоже. Это упражнение. И перестань спорить со мной.

 ‒ Чем ты тогда хочешь заниматься? ‒ спрашивает Бильбо, усаживаясь рядом.

 ‒ Возьми линейку. Начинай измерять отсюда, ‒ Торин проводит пальцем по линиям чертежа. ‒ Мне больше нравится реставрация.

 ‒ Ладно, а что ты хочешь реставрировать?

 ‒ Зáмки. Церкви. Старые дома или постройки. У них интересная структура. Не так.

 ‒ А?

 ‒ Ты измеряешь не той стороной. Переверни линейку.

 Ну конечно же, у этой линейки на каждой из трех граней есть по две масштабные разметки[5]: с одной ‒ в сантиметрах, с другой ‒ в дюймах, а что дальше, Бильбо не знает. Он переворачивает линейку, как ему было сказано, и начинает все сначала.

 ‒ У нас здесь не очень-то много замков, ‒ говорит он, отмечая аккуратными черточками нужное расстояние.

 ‒ Совсем нет.

 ‒ Значит, ты хочешь работать в Европе?

 ‒ Нет. Теперь эту стену.

 ‒ Если не в Европе, тогда где?

 ‒ Я не говорил, что не буду работать в Европе.

 ‒ Только что ты сказал… а, ну да, ты сказал, что не хочешь. Но будешь?

 ‒ Если меня наймут, то да.

 ‒ И…

 ‒ После стен, тебе нужно будет нарисовать окна. И двери, ‒ Торин перекладывает лист бумаги на соседний стол, чтобы наглядно объяснить, как это делается. А внизу листа идут карандашные наброски библиотеки со всеми ее входами и выходами.

 ‒ Это твои записи? ‒ Бильбо становится любопытно. ‒ Ты поэтому приходил в Олин?

 ‒ Ты меня видел?

 ‒ Ну да … По-моему, видел…

 ‒ Уверен? А тебе не показалось? ‒ переспрашивает Торин, и хотя в голосе у него звучит лишь безобидная насмешка, Бильбо все равно вздрагивает.

 ‒ Галлюцинациями с похмелья не страдаю, ‒ бормочет он в ответ, выдергивая лист из-под руки Торина, и начинает размечать дверные проемы. И оконные тоже, а, учитывая, что на первом этаже одна стена вообще состоит практически целиком из окон, процесс обещает быть утомительным. Да, и лучше бы ему постараться в дальнейшем держать свой язык за зубами.

‒ Что ты сейчас сказал?

 ‒ Ничего.

 ‒ Кажется, мы договорились не переходить на личности. Или мне начать с твоего свитера?

 ‒ А что не так с моим свитером?!

 ‒ Там кроме тебя, еще двое с удобством поместятся.

 ‒ По крайней мере, он чистый, ‒ огрызается Бильбо.

 Последующее за этим молчание тяжело повисает в воздухе. Шею начинает неприятно покалывать, и точно не от свитера: шерсть для этого слишком мягкая ‒ но Бильбо не осмеливается оторвать взгляд от разлинованной бумаги. Когда Торин снова заговаривает, его голос груб и низок.

 ‒ Отъебись, ‒ бросает он, и уходит куда-то в другой угол студии, пихнув стол с чертежами так, что очередная линия у Бильбо изгибается под неопределенным углом.

 Больше никто из них не произносит ни слова.

 Бильбо кропотливо прорисовывает каждое окно, каждую дверь, потом штрихует отдельные секции. На это у него уходит больше часа, ведь он старается всегда все делать идеально. Но карандаш слишком пачкает ему руки, дрожащие, несмотря на его отчаянные попытки успокоится. Он слышит, как Торин двигается за его спиной, перемещаясь по аудитории, и, даже каждую минуту ожидая окрика (или удара ‒ Бильбо сам не знает, чего), не может заставить себя повернуться. Прийти сюда было ошибкой. Ужасной ошибкой. Думать, что у него получится: знакомиться с кем-то, нормально общаться, вместе делать что-то интересное. И все это без постоянно сворачивающегося внутри комка из страха и, как ни странно, злости.

 Бильбо резко отодвигает стул и встает, не обращая внимания на то, что карандаш с линейкой со стуком падают на пол. Он уже почти натянул свое пальто и разворачивается к выходу, когда раздается музыка. И это настолько неожиданно, что он застывает на середине пути.

 Мерные глухие удары том-тома[6] врываются в уши, разбавляемые легким барабанным перестуком. Затем к ним присоединяются приглушенные звуки металлофона[7], а чуть позже (и немного ярче) ‒ виолончели, и все это сливается в единое целое. Бильбо не оборачивается, но знает (слышит), что Торин больше не ходит по комнате. Возможно, сидит где-нибудь или стоит, прислонившись к стене. Слушает. Ждет.

 Ждет, что Бильбо будет делать дальше? Или просто ждет?

 

_Now I’m waking at the crack of dawn_

_to send a little money home_

_from here to the moon._

_It’s rising like a discothèque,_

_and now my bags are down and packed_

_for traveling._

 

Мужской голос звучит спокойно и ясно, не теряясь за инструментальным фоном. Ни к чему не призывая, ничего не объясняя, он просто рассказывает свою историю. Бильбо надевает до конца куртку, поправляя ее плечами, но не двигается с места. В дальнем углу он замечает динамик, значит, второй должен находиться где-то в другом конце студии. Бильбо почти уверен, что принес их именно Торин. Что он приходит сюда и всякий раз включает музыку на полную громкость. Потому-то в студии никого и не бывает: Торин попросту распугал всех остальных студентов, чтобы те не мешали ему работать.

 Бильбо жадно прислушивается к мелодии, стараясь дышать в такт. Он почти успокоился, что само по себе удивительно, но все еще не может повернуться. Когда песня, постепенно стихая, заканчивается, Бильбо уходит.

 Торин так ничего ему и не сказал.

 Воскресенье пролетает слишком быстро. Бильбо проводит день на чердаке с пледом на плечах, грея руки в теплых митенках. Вчерашний снег растаял без следа, но на улице по-прежнему сыро и холодно (в ноябре вообще не должно быть _настолько_ холодно), и Бильбо ужасно не хочется никуда выходить. Потом наступает понедельник, а с ним ‒ и семинар, который необходимо хотя бы посетить. Его группа готовит доклады, посвященные современной поэзии, которые могли бы показаться Бильбо вполне интересными, если бы он взял на себя труд их выслушать. Но вместо этого Бильбо всю лекцию бездумно чертит у себя в конспектах. И останавливается, когда понимает, что линии складываются в знакомые окна. Так что остаток занятия он осторожно наблюдает за своим однокурсником, раскладывающим пасьянс на телефоне. Что не очень-то хорошо.

 Во вторник Бильбо убеждает себя пойти в Олин. Он не собирается избегать этого места, во всяком случае, не нарочно. Просто… так получается. Он не встречает Торина (и никого, похожего на Торина), пока взбирается на седьмой этаж и скрывается в своем углу. Бильбо рассчитывает немного почитать, но книга оказывается слишком скучной, или же он просто не в настроении. В любом случае, Лоуренс[8] никогда не входил в число его любимых писателей. В помещении тихо и спокойно, свет совсем не режет глаза, и все время, пока он тут сидит, Бильбо разглядывает ближайший корпус из окна. Он начинает собирать сумку, только когда на небо набегают туч и снег хлопьями залепляет стекло. Сегодня он не продвинулся в работе ни на шаг, но, что ж, он хотя бы попытался.

 Перед уходом, Бильбо неохотно проверяет свою электронную почту. Ему периодически приходят сообщения из деканата об отмене или переносе лекций, но ничего подобного там нет. Вместо этого он находит письмо с неизвестного адреса, подписанное инициалами «Т.О.» и рядом цифр. Бильбо настолько пугается, что немедленно закрывает окно браузера. Делает несколько глубоких вздохов. Затем, очень осторожно, открывает свою почту и щелкает мышкой на сообщение.

 

_«Бильбо,_

_Все думал, вернешься ли ты в субботу снова. Я постараюсь не обижать твой свитер. И волосы тоже. У тебя получился хороший план. Вполне. Но он не закончен. Жаль будет оставлять его так._

_Я нашел твой адрес. В студенческой базе данных. Было не сложно, с таким необычным именем, как твое. Приятно сознавать, что мой статус «инструктора» хоть на что-то сгодился._

_Я могу поставить тебе еще музыку. Тогда ты придешь?_

_Т.»_

Это самое вымученное и неуклюжее письмо, которое он когда-либо получал. Бильбо определенно не станет распечатывать его и вешать на стену рядом со своим столом. Не будет смотреть на него время от времени, напоминая себе, что это (не)случилось. Не проснется утром в субботу слишком рано для того, чтобы поспешно надеть ботинки и побежать в Мильстейн, где Торин (совершенно точно) не будет его ждать.

   

\---

  

 Прошла почти неделя с того ужина седьмого апреля, который Бильбо про себя окрестил «полным провалом». Если бы он вел дневник, в тот день он, наверное, исписал бы несколько листов. Или выдрал бы страницу с этой датой напрочь, он еще не решил. Но дневника у него нет, поэтому вопрос остается открытым. Так Бильбо думает по пути к себе на чердак от дома Торина. Той ночью Торин сказал, что подвезет его и велел подождать, но Бильбо ушел. Не потому, что ему было настолько невыносимо оставаться, просто он надеялся, глупо и безосновательно, что если сбежит, Торин поедет за ним на своей машине, или, может быть, догонит его, ведь у него ноги длинные и ходит он намного быстрее.

 Но Торин за ним не пошел.

 Конечно, с чего бы?

 Всю следующую неделю они избегают друг друга. Это не сложно: общих занятий у них нет, библиотеки они посещают разные, к тому же Бильбо привык прятаться от всего остального мира, и вернуться к прежнему образу жизни для него не составляет труда. Иногда он, правда, поглядывает на телефон. Мобильник появился у него прямо перед Рождеством: Торин тогда притащил его в магазин и нарычал на продавца, попытавшегося всучить Бильбо какую-то дорогую навороченную модель. Но Торин не звонит. Бильбо говорит себе, что должен быть благодарен за это, запихивая поглубже все свое разочарование. Он зарывается с головой в учебу.

 Следующий реферат Бильбо пишет по исследованиям карт Дефо[9] XVIII века, об узких улочках и подворотнях, которые служили спасениям для воров в романе «Радости и горести знаменитой Молль Флендерс», и полностью его заваливает. Что еще больше убеждает Бильбо покинуть дополнительные занятия и больше даже не пытаться. Вместо этого он готовится и выступает, впрочем, тоже не очень удачно, с работой о парадоксах события и не-события и происшествиях во времени по книгам Рикёра[10]. После чего его не пускают на объединенную конференцию, посвященную XIX веку, и Бильбо пытается убедить себя, что ему все равно. В противном случае, ему пришлось бы читать свой доклад перед толпой совершенно незнакомых людей, так что, возможно, все к лучшему. Бильбо отправляется гулять, и когда он видит мужчину с собакой, у него сбивается дыхание, но это не Торин (и не Эри), и даже если он тут же возвращается на чердак, поднимается к себе, задергивает занавески и несколько раз бьется головой об стену, никто об этом не узнает.

 Но учебная неделя закончилась, и все повторяется снова: пятница, ночь, он рядом с Торином и понятия не имеет, что сказать. Бильбо этого совсем не планировал, но так уж у них обычно все и происходит. В четверг Торин пришел в Олин, поднялся на седьмой этаж, туда, где Бильбо обычно прячется в своем углу, с таким сердитым видом, словно он сейчас начнет разносить библиотеку по камушку: «Какой эстет спроектировал эту гребанную могилу?» − ворчал Торин, практически нависнув над Бильбо, как будто Библиотека Изобразительных Искусств[11] чем-то лучше Олин. Бильбо очень надеялся, что на лице его явно читалось «Я очень занят, у меня вообще голова не работает, когда ты рядом, так что, если это все, что ты хотел мне сказать, пожалуйста, уходи.» А потом Торин опять пригласил его на ужин: сказал, что заберет в семь, и быстро ушел, так и не выслушав ответ.

 Бильбо уронил голову на стол и просидел так остаток дня, неспособный сосредоточиться на работе. Практически всю ночь он не мог заснуть, мечтая, чтобы пятница не наступала как можно дольше.

 И вот Бильбо опять сидит на кушетке дома у Торина, сытый, сонный и до странности спокойный (он с прошлой недели не чувствовал себя так хорошо). На ужин была паста с грибным соусом, и Торин даже не попросил Бильбо принести что-нибудь. Он приготовил овощи: не мясо с овощами (как обычно), а только овощи, и одно это уже должно было бы насторожить. Бильбо весь вечер ждет, когда что-нибудь пойдет не так. Но ничего не происходит. Эри, свернувшись, спит в углу кровати, они вдвоем расположились на кушетке, телевизор включен, а струйки дождя стекают по оконному стеклу. Так по-домашнему.

 Бильбо хочет это прекратить.

 − Что мы делаем? – спрашивает он.

 − Что?

 − Ты. Я. Здесь.

 − О чем ты сейчас говоришь?

 − Я не знаю, − у Бильбо вырывается безрадостный смешок. − В этом-то и проблема.

 Медленно убирая руку из-под головы, Торин разворачивается на кушетке и смотрит прямо на Бильбо. Он пахнет Олд Спайсем и весенним дождем, футболка, чуть тесная на груди, измялась, а под глазами Бильбо четко может разглядеть ранние морщинки.

 − Кажется, ты не хотел об этом говорить, – произносит Торин.

 − И сейчас не хочу.

 − Тогда в чем дело?

 − Господи, Торин, ну не можем же мы каждый раз возвращаться к тому, что мы решили о чем-то «не говорить _»_! Это даже звучит абсурдно! А дальше что? Мы делаем вид, что все в порядке, а через два месяца ты выпускаешься и уезжаешь, а я просто остаюсь здесь.… Нет, так не пойдет.

 − Тогда говори.

 − Не могу.

 − В смысле, не хочешь.

 − Нет, не так… Каждый раз, когда я хочу объяснить тебе что-то, у меня не хватает слов.

 − Разве вас не этому должны учить на факультете?

 − Нет, не этому, − Бильбо смотрит на свои колени и надеется, что если он сейчас замолчит, Торин вмешается и перехватит инициативу. Как делает всегда.

 − Я хотел поговорить с тобой неделю назад. Ты сбежал, не сказав ни слова, а следом ведешь себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Я позвал тебя на ужин, и ты согласился прийти. Теперь ты говоришь, что _так не пойдет_. Бильбо, я пытаюсь тебя понять, правда пытаюсь. Так помоги мне хоть немного! Я же не гребанный телепат, чтобы читать у тебя в голове.

 − И слава богу, − раздраженно бормочет Бильбо, но после настолько сытного ужина у него уже не остается сил нормально съязвить. Он смотрит на свои ноги, и, когда поджимает пальцы, видит дырку на правом носке. Он только что поужинал, без десерта, алкоголя и всяких подозрительных «друзей», посмотрел половину какой-то там части Звездных Воин, и все это время у него была дырка в носке. Как он мог ее не заметить?

 − Да? А как стало бы проще жить.

 − Я не знаю, как тебя называть, − в итоге выдает Бильбо, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на носок.

 − Что? – переспрашивает Торин после минутного молчания. – Я не понимаю.

 − Ну конечно…

 − Нет, подожди, ты не можешь сворачивать разговор каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь что-то из тебя вытянуть. Давай, продолжай! Что ты имел в виду?

 − То, что сказал. Что мы здесь делаем? Кто мы?

 − Студенты? – пробует Торин. – Молодые специалисты? Неудачники по жизни?

 − Ты не тянешь на неудачника.

 − На специалиста тоже, раз уж на то пошло.

 − Но я не об этом. Я не имел в виду жизнь вообще. Или университет. Или что-то еще. Я говорил о нас.

 − Нас?

 − Да, − отвечает Бильбо, а щеки у него горят огнем. – Ну, знаешь, ты, я. Мы. _Только_ мы. – Прикусив губу, он смотрит на Торина, готовый сорваться с места в любой момент.

 Торину требуется несколько минут, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Бильбо. Но даже, когда до него доходит, он какое-то время молчит, а уголки губ у него опускаются вниз.

 − Ты не знаешь, как меня называть, − произносит он. – Помимо моего имени.

 − Да, верно, − Бильбо тяжело сглатывает, не в силах отвести глаз. – Имя я знаю.

 − Очень уж на это надеюсь.

 − Просто, это… я уже давно… я долго думал о том, что происходит.… Но я не знаю точно… о, черт!

 − Я не твой бойфренд, если ты сейчас это имел в виду.

 − Нет, нет! В смысле, да, но, в общем, не совсем это… не то, чтобы я… нет.

 − Ненавижу это слово, − Торин окидывает Бильбо тяжелым взглядом. Он с силой выдыхает, затем внезапно встает и подходит к холодильнику. Открывает его, с минуту разглядывает содержимое, потом закрывает дверцу и возвращается, ничего не взяв. И так и остается стоять, напряженный, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. − Я не знаю, что мы здесь делаем. И кто мы друг другу.

 Бильбо кажется, что у него вот-вот кончится дыхание. Сердце колотится так, что уже почти больно. Он гадает, как быстро ему удастся добраться до дома в этот раз. На улице мокро и холодно, но с каждой секундой этот вариант привлекает его все больше и больше.

 − Но я знаю, что мы сделаем, − очень медленно произносит Торин, словно выдавливая эти слова из себя. К Бильбо, который сейчас уже мысленно где-то на середине пути на чердак, моментально возвращается внимание, и все равно он не уверен, что расслышал верно.

 − И что же? – переспрашивает он, растерянный и ужасно смущенный.

 − Мы сделаем так, чтобы это работало.

 Это, наверное, одна из самых странных вещей, что Бильбо слышит от Торина за все время знакомства. А Торин, вообще-то, говорил много чего странного. Бильбо склоняет голову на плечо, а потом и сам наклоняется в ту же сторону, будто пытаясь посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом в прямом смысле этого слова. Он наклоняется так сильно, что почти заваливается на бок, когда руки Торина ловят его, твердые и теплые руки, и вся эта ситуация заставляет его краснеть еще больше.

 − Не могу поверить, что я все-таки это сказал, − у Торина из горла вырывается какой-то низкий звук. – Блядь. Чувствую себя идиотом.

 − Потому что несешь чушь? – подсказывает Бильбо.

 − Спасибо большое! Теперь мне стало намного легче.

 И они вместе смеются, и потом Бильбо немного пододвигается и кладет ладони на запястья Торина.

 − Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? – спрашивает он, неожиданно серьезно.

 − Что?

 − Нам придется разговаривать. Даже о том, о чем говорить не хочется.

 − О, нет! – стонет Торин. – Беру свои слова назад.

 − Правда? – мысль оказывается чересчур пугающей. Бильбо осознает, что до боли впивается пальцами в запястья Торина, но тот даже не морщится. Как будто его руки вытесаны из камня, и никакая сила на свете не способна их переломить.

  И Бильбо продолжает держаться за них.

 − Что? Да нет же! Я не об этом... Я говорил не об этом, − Торин поводит плечами и выпрямляется, убирая руки. Он засовывает их в карманы и начинает раскачиваться на пятках, глядя на Бильбо сверху вниз. – К тому же, Эри слишком тебя любит. Ты не сбежишь от него даже при большом желании.

 Бильбо улыбается в ответ потому, что даже если он в чем-то и не уверен, то насчет этого сомнений у него не может быть никаких.

 

* * *

 

[1] Первый роман Вирджинии Вулф, широко известной английской писательницы.

[2] Отсылка к рассказу Шарлотты Гилман «Желтые обои».

[3] Имеется в виду свитер, связанный по технологии «fair isle». Хотя в классическом определении этой техники вязания не говорится ни слова о елках, оленях или снежинках, вещи с узорами фер-айл (шапки, шарфики, свитера, кардиганы, жилетки) из натуральной шерсти часто называют «зимними», «рождественскими» и т.д. Здесь слово «фер-айл» заменено на «морозный», чисто из-за нежелания ставить иностранный термин.

[4] Восковка - вощеная прозрачная бумага (для чертежей и пр.).

[5] http://www.udel.edu/present/Becky/ruler/ - классическая трехгранная архитектурная линейка.

[6] Том-том — ударный музыкальный инструмент цилиндрической формы, без подструнника. На том-томах играют барабанными палочками или литавровыми палками, с небольшими твёрдыми головками.

[7] Металлофон — род музыкальных инструментов, основным элементом которых является ряд металлических пластин-клавиш, по которым для извлечения звука ударяют специальным молоточком.

[8] Дэвид Герберт Лоуренс ([11 сентября](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/11_%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%8F%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8F) [1885](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1885) — [2 марта](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/2_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B0) [1930](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1930)) — один из ключевых [английских](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F) писателей начала XX века. Здесь Бильбо читает его книгу «Влюбленные женщины».

[9] Даниель Дефо — [английский](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F) [писатель](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C) и [публицист](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82), известен главным образом как автор «[Робинзона Крузо](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%BE)».

[10] Поль Рикёр ([1913](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1913)—[2005](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/2005)) — французский философ, один из ведущих представителей философской [герменевтики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0), новой ветви философии, выросшей из своего корня — [феноменологии](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%8F%29). Здесь говориться о его работе «The Rule of Metaphor», к сожалению, не переведенной на русский язык.

[11] В Библиотеке Изобразительных Искусств Корнельского Университета содержатся материалы, посвященные искусствам, архитектуре, проектированию и землеустройству. По идее, Торин занимается именно там.


	5. Chapter 5

К середине декабря Бильбо успевает побывать в студии восемь раз. Никто так и не приходит, только он и Торин. Он, Торин и стойкий запах алкоголя. Он, Торин и музыка, не замолкающая ни на минуту. Их разговоры до сих пор неловкие, но молчать вместе получается с каждым разом все лучше. У Бильбо так уж точно.

 Торин рассказал ему о горизонтальных проекциях[1] и высотной отметке, о наглядных моделях из гипса и пенопласта, о том, как по-разному можно использовать бальзовое дерево. Пока Бильбо запоминает, что такое кресла _Eames_ Lounge[2] и как отличать дома в стиле Ле Корбюзье[3], Торин набрасывает планы нормандских арок и ругает известняк. Сегодня его волосы забраны назад, все, кроме одной косички, которая покачивается при каждом движении Торина и бьет по щеке, когда он закрепляет свои чертежи на широком столе. Бильбо поглядывает на него из-под книги по современной архитектуре, которую Торин достал с одной из полок студии и, не глядя, небрежно пихнул в руки Бильбо, заставив того покачнуться. Очевидно, этим было сказано все, что Торин, будущий великий реставратор, думает о современной архитектуре. В студии холодно, не мороз, конечно, но Бильбо как никогда рад своим шерстяным носкам и теплым ботинкам, Торину же в безрукавке кажется все нипочем.

 Официально, университет закрыт на зимние каникулы. Все остальные студенты, наверное, уже отсыпаются или укладывают вещи, собираясь домой к родителям. А через неделю и три дня наступает Рождество. На прошлой неделе Бильбо тоже остановился перед календарем, бездумно прикидывая, что повезет с собой, когда боль ударила его с новой силой. _Здесь_ теперь его дом. Здесь, и нигде больше. Кто-то другой будет встречать Рождество в доме его родителей. Обмотает пушистыми гирляндами резные перила, украсит елку, уходящую под высокий потолок библиотеки, развесит чулки для подарков над каминной полкой и выйдет приветствовать распевающих хоралы в рождественскую ночь.

 О Гендальфе не слышно с октября. Бильбо понятия не имеет, где сейчас старик и чем занимается: перерывает ли архивы очередной библиотеки с присущим ему энтузиазмом, в другой стране он или на другом конце света, а может, завтра с утра Гендальф появится прямо у него на пороге. Конечно, у Бильбо есть кузены и кузины, есть даже их адреса и телефоны, но Рождество всегда было семейным праздником, а семья – это намного больше, чем бездушные «окна» на родословном дереве. Проводить с ними каникулы кажется Бильбо просто... неправильным. Он останется у себя на чердаке, в компании книг и бесконечно падающего снега за окном. Что ж, зато, если он соберется и испечет пирог, то сможет съесть его целиком.

 В колонках играет Билли Брагг[4]: Торин поставил его после того, как Бильбо запретил включать _The Rolling Stones_ рано утром. Они сошлись на этом гитаристе, перебирая исполнителей классического рока, и теперь в стенах студии мерный сдержанный бой гитары успокаивающе сливается с чуть хрипловатым голосом. «Он записал альбом с Wilco[5] и Натали Мерчант[6]» − сказал Торин, как будто это должно Бильбо о чем-то говорить. «На стихи Вуди Гатри[7]» − добавил он потом, и вот это уже кое-что значит, немного больше, чем просто имя, которое Бильбо слышал где-то пару раз. Солнце уже светит вовсю, ботинки Торина выстукивают ритм по ножке чертежного стола, а Бильбо смотрит сквозь огромные окна на дорогу к корпусу и пытается убедить себя, что сейчас он там, где хочет быть.

 

_I’d like to rest my heavy head tonight_

_on a bed of California stars._

_I’d like to lay my weary bones tonight_

_on a bed of California stars._

_I’d love to feel your hand touching mine,_

_and tell me why I must keep working on,_

_yes, I give my life to lay my head tonight_

_on a bed of California stars._

 

− Сегодня воскресенье, − произносит Торин после того, как отыграли несколько песен.

− Ну, да?

 − Почему ты все еще здесь?

 − А… что не так?

 − Разве ты не уезжаешь на каникулы?

 − Нет.

 − Ммм, − Торин быстро пролистывает пару страниц справочника, напевая под нос в такт мелодии. − Я тоже, − говорит он.

 − Я могу уйти, если мешаю.

 − Нет. Не мешаешь. И мы еще не закончили твое обучение.

 − О. И чему же ты меня учишь прямо сейчас? − язвит Бильбо, и как-то так получается, что его голос звучит в полной дисгармонии с музыкой. Бильбо всерьез раздумывает, не стоит ли ему просто закрыть рот рукой, прежде чем он ляпнет еще что-нибудь, но Торин лишь оборачивается и бросает на него через плечо раздраженный взгляд.

 − Музыке, о великий мыслитель! Уж точно не водить пальцем по строчкам. С этим ты и без меня прекрасно справляешься.

 − Не называй меня так, − бормочет Бильбо и опускает голову, посчитав разговор оконченным.

 − Из песен Гатри, какая твоя самая любимая? − спрашивает Торин, возвращаясь к работе. − Не говори, что у тебя ее нет.

 Бильбо с минуту раздумывает, автоматически поглаживая корешок книги. Может, ему действительно лучше будет замолчать? И, так же молча, закопаться в пыльных страницах книг, пусть даже и посвященных современной архитектуре.

 − Торин, − медленно произносит он, − Гатри написал сотни песен.

 − Тогда, одна из первой десятки.

 Бильбо уже не в первый раз замечает, что Торин часто так делает: превращает вопросы в утверждения. Как будто он заранее уверен, что непременно получит ответ. И все равно, у Бильбо уходит несколько минут, чтобы найти подходящий.

 − Мне всегда нравилась « _Pastures of Plenty_ », − говорит он. − Я знаю, она не слишком известная, и вообще, если ты сейчас проверял меня, я вполне могу назвать тебе другие. Но эта, наверное, одна из моих самых любимых.

 − Это не было проверкой.

 − Оу.

 − Ну, конечно, не было, − повторяет Торин, и его слова заставляют Бильбо сжаться, сгорбив плечи, и снова уткнуться носом в книгу. − Но это хорошая песня, − неожиданно добавляет он слегка грубоватым голосом. − Я знаю, что означает… Это хорошая песня.

 − Счастлив услышать твое одобрение, − отвечает Бильбо, чем зарабатывает еще один раздраженный взгляд, но на этот раз в нем сквозит что-то вроде приязни.

 − Сарказм, − произносит Торин. − Тоже хорошо. Ты слишком часто со всем соглашаешься.

 − Вовсе нет.

 − Продолжай в том же духе. Так, ладно. На чем мы остановились? Если тебе нравится Гатри, значит должен и Джонни Кэш[8]. Скажи мне, что ты его знаешь, или я совсем потеряю веру.

 − Веру во что? В мои знания или в свои способности угадывать? И да, я люблю песни Джонни Кэша. Моему папе, − если голос Бильбо и срывается, то лишь на мгновение, − он очень нравился: всегда включал его музыку, когда работал.

 − Видишь? Угадывать у меня получается. Тот же вопрос: любимая песня.

 − Ты первый, − парирует Бильбо. − Так будет честно.

 − « _Sunday Morning Coming Down»_ , − отвечает Торин так быстро, будто ему даже думать об этом не надо.

 − Можно было догадаться.

 − Ладно, твоя очередь.

 − Ну, думаю, я бы выбрал « _I Hung My Head_ ».

 − Хмм.

 − Хмм? И что же означает это «хмм»?

 − То, что догадаться следовало уже мне. Как ты и сказал. Можно было догадаться, что ты выберешь эту песню.

 − А что с ней не так? Если « _Sunday Morning_ » −это о том, как быть вечно пьяным, грязным и одиноким, то, я думаю, « _I Hung My Head_ » вообще не заслуживает критики.

 − « _Я умолял их о прощении, я мечтал о смерти_ »? ‒ цитирует Торин. ‒ Это стыд. Бесконечные извинения, расплата за содеянное. А значит, слабость.

 − Там не об этом говорится.

 − Да неужели?

 − Это о том… когда не знаешь, что дальше делать.

 − Слабость.

 − О, а песня, провозглашающая « _Весь мой завтрак – кружка пива, захочу – налью еще одну в обед!_ », конечно, просто образец твердости духа!

 − Заткнись.

 − Или это твой девиз по жизни?

 − Я сказал, заткнись! − Торин в три огромных шага пересекает комнату, и его кулаки сминают свитер на груди Бильбо, а дыхание близко и обжигающе горячо. Бильбо пытается отодвинуться назад, но не может, пока руки у него бесполезно болтаются по бокам. Он закрывает глаза, не желая больше видеть это выражение на лице Торина.

 − Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь! − рычит Торин, но глупо, как же глупо, ведь разве не этим они все время и занимаются? В этой студии, в этом университете? Постоянно разговаривают о том, чего не понимают, и надеются, что эти разговоры куда-то их приведут? Чаще всего, это, конечно, происходит на семинарах.

 Бильбо хочет возразить: хочет по настоящему разозлиться, потому что это было правильно в данной ситуации. Но Торин намного выше его (и намного сильнее), и Бильбо страшно. Он не открывает глаза.

 − Это не твое дело. Слышишь?! − Торин встряхивает Бильбо, его локти больно впиваются Бильбо в живот. − Не твое!

 Билли Брагг невозмутимо поет.

 

_I don't know what I'll do,_

_I don't know what I'll do,_

_Eisler’s on the come and go and_

_I don't know what I'll do._

  

Торин медленно ослабляет свою хватку, и Бильбо сползает обратно на стул. И когда он слышит удаляющиеся шаги, то решает, что уже можно посмотреть. Торин стоит прямо у окна, неотрывно глядя на озеро, его плечи напряжены, ноги широко расставлены, а одна рука упирается в стекло. Медленные звуки гитары на заднем плане кажутся такими далекими и нереальными. Ноги Бильбо дрожат слишком сильно, так что все, что ему остается, это сидеть и думать, что же пошло не так, ведь они всего лишь разговаривали о музыке.

 Время идет, но Бильбо по-прежнему не двигается, а Торин так и остается у окна. Они оба вновь делают вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. На улице по-прежнему метель, следующий трек начинается значительно веселее предыдущих, но легче не становится. У Бильбо такое ощущение, что во всей вселенной они остались одни, и лишь шум редких машин вдалеке за холмом разбавляет тишину.

 − В понедельник я уезжаю в Торонто, − кажется, проходят несколько часов, прежде чем Торин заговаривает вновь. Бильбо понятия не имеет, чего тот ждет в ответ, поэтому просто молчит. – Конференция по архитектуре, − добавляет Торин, обращаясь преимущественно к окну. – На неделю.

 − Это... хорошо? – осторожно произносит Бильбо. Он поочередно сгибает и разгибает ноги. Если что, он, наверное, сможет убежать. Бильбо бросает взгляд на дверь, проверяя, свободен ли путь.

 − Да, − от дыхания Торина запотевает стекло. – Полезно для моей будущей работы. Там выступают люди, с которыми нужно переговорить.

 − Ты тоже будешь выступать?

 − Несколько докладов, − Торин все-таки отходит от окна и разворачивается лицом к Бильбо. Он держит дистанцию, а руки у него в карманах. Бильбо внезапно думает, что так Торин выглядит намного моложе.

 − Ну... что ж, тогда, удачной поездки, наверное...

 − Мне нужно, чтобы ты присмотрел за моей собакой.

 Вот теперь повисает настоящая тишина: все песни в альбоме закончились, а кнопка «повтор» не включена.

 − Что?

 − Я не могу взять его с собой. А ты ему нравишься.

 − Торин, он меня в озеро сбросил. Я не думаю, что это можно классифицировать, как «нравишься».

 − Для Эребора – безусловно можно.

 Бильбо очень хочется спросить, не у хозяина ли собака набралась таких манер: может встряхивание его беспомощного тела тоже означает «нравишься»? Но он пока еще не окончательно потерял чувство самосохранения и точно знает, что должен на это ответить.

 − Я уверен, ты можешь найти кого-то еще.

 − Нет. Никого нет.

 − А тот профессор, у которого ты живешь?

 − Взял годичный отпуск и уехал.

 − А твои друзья?

 − Не то, чтобы у меня были... друзья, – Торин морщится. – Точнее, я не могу их так назвать. Это больше связано с... обязательствами. Вроде долга. Черт, Бильбо, слушай, это неважно. Ты сможешь присмотреть за собакой или нет?

− Если они тебе должны, то почему ты не можешь их попросить?

 − Потому что половины из них вообще нет в этой части страны. Ты не сможешь. Ясно. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

 − И это значит, что ты не поедешь на конференцию, − подытоживает Бильбо потому, что тут ему и гадать не надо. Может быть, он не всегда знает, что сказать (безумно часто, если честно), но иногда несказанное очевидно даже для него.

 Торин и не отрицает. Нахмурившись, он собирает свою сумку. Альбом исчезает в папке, а невыключенные колонки до сих пор гудят характерным монотонным шумом.

 − Торин, ты не можешь просто взять и не поехать.

 − Не важно.

 − Это твоя карьера.

 − А Эребор – моя собака.

 − Как их можно сравнивать?

 − Именно, что никак. Эребор намного важнее.

 − ... Ты сейчас пошутил?

 − Неудачная получилась бы шутка, в любом случае, − Торин со вздохом стаскивает резинку с волос, которые, освободившись, рассыпаются по плечам тяжелой волной. Он должен выглядеть глупо, думает Бильбо, а совсем даже не впечатляюще. – Всего лишь неделя.

 − Твой пес меня съест.

 − Не съест.

 − Но вполне может попробовать!

 − Ты окажешь мне огромную услугу, − очень медленно и сдержанно выговаривает Торин. Он смотрит Бильбо прямо в глаза, и у него, по крайней мере, хватает совести принять (чуть-чуть) смущенный вид.

 Бильбо открывает рот, чтобы сказать «Нет», но вместо этого…

 − Да, − срывается с его губ. – Да, хорошо, я присмотрю за твоей собакой.

 − Прекрасно, − произносит Торин. Бильбо начинает подозревать, что в переводе с торинова языка это значит «спасибо» или что-то вроде того. – Я привезу его завтра к тебе.

 − Стой, погоди, что? Нет-нет-нет, Торин, так не пойдет, я живу на чердаке!

 − Это всего на неделю, Эребор справится. Выводи его гулять в парк или еще куда-нибудь.

 − Он с ума сойдет. А даже если и не сойдет, мне просто не разрешено держать животных.

 − Спрячь его.

 − Твоя собака больше меня. Куда, по-твоему, я его спрячу?

 − Я подъеду ночью, ты спустишь вниз одеяло…

 − Да, да, а потом ты уезжаешь, и что дальше? Как я буду его выгуливать? И вообще, у меня вместо парка рядом кладбище, не думаю, что ему оно сильно понравится.

 − Понравится. Эребор оценит памятники прошлому.

 − Торин, нет.

 − Тогда мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Я – не еду.

 − О, Боже! Из всех, кого я знаю, ты самый….! – раздраженно выпаливает Бильбо, хотя разум настойчиво твердит ему заткнуться, если он действительно хочет помочь. − Нет, мы никуда не вернулись.

 − Тогда что?

 − Пока ты будешь в Торонто, я могу присмотреть за Эребором у тебя. Так же будет проще, верно?

 − Ты останешься в моей квартире.

 − А?

 − На неделю, с моей собакой.

 − Если тебя так расстраивает эта мысль, можешь просто дать мне ключи: я буду заходить…

 − Что? Меня ничего не… Нет, ты прав. Так будет лучше. Гораздо лучше. Тогда, в понедельник. Я заберу тебя около полудня.

 − Хорошо.

 − Да, − Торин оглядывает Бильбо с головы до ног. Он уже делал так прежде, но менее неловким с каждым разом это не становится. А потом он уходит, закинув сумку на плечо, с папкой под мышкой, оставляя Бильбо выключать технику, свет и запирать двери. Как будто Бильбо тут единственный человек, ответственный за эту студию.

 По пути домой, придерживая сползающую на лоб шапку и закрываясь от сильного ветра, Бильбо приходит к выводу, что между ними все-таки установилось пусть и хрупкое, но доверие. А это даже больше, чем он мог надеется. Если для этого необходимо провести неделю с собакой Торина, что ж, скоро у него будет такая возможность.

 О чем Бильбо старается не думать, так это о том, он останется с собакой Торина в квартире Торина на неделю один. Пугать себя раньше времени пока что совершенно ни к чему.

   

\---

 

В понедельник Бильбо, теребя лямку рюкзака, беспокойно нарезает круги по парковке рядом с Мильстейном. Сумка с его вещами лежит в сторонке, забитая едва ли наполовину, ведь на этой неделе Бильбо не собирается ни с кем встречаться и никуда выходить, поэтому брать с собой пять свитеров просто не видит смысла. Он не успевает закончить очередной круг, когда Торин выворачивает на обочину на своем обшарпанном Вольво. И вот уже он подхватывает сумку и закидывает ее в багажник, а в следующий миг они оба сидят в машине. Окна слегка запотели, но в салоне тепло и явно ощущается запах табака.

 − Слушай, … − Торин обрывает сам себя, выбивая пальцами барабанную дробь по рулю, пока они стоят на светофоре. В его машине Бильбо всего в четвертый раз. Он понятия не имеет, что за группа играет в колонках, так что ему остается только гадать, то ли у певца в самом деле голос такой хриплый, то ли это динамикам уже давно пора на свалку. Они проезжают перекресток, и Торин направляет машину к озеру.

 Бильбо не переспрашивает.

 − Я накупил продуктов, − внезапно выдает Торин, и это, совершенно очевидно, не то, что он собирался сказать вначале. – У тебя же нет машины, так что я забил холодильник едой. Должно хватить.

 − Спасибо, − нерешительно отвечает Бильбо, хотя, в общем-то, он не должен быть настолько удивлен. Торин умеет быть ответственным, на свой собственный лад. И все равно, Бильбо почти уверен, что эту неделю ему придется питаться исключительно тостами. Учитывая, что в прошлый раз, когда он приходил к Торину домой, в холодильнике отсутствовала даже та впечатляющая коллекция пива, не говоря уже о хлебе.

 Торин кивает, и вскоре они уже заезжают на наклонную дорожку, поворачивающую в гараж. Выбираясь из машины, Бильбо слышит лай Эребора. Но он все еще слишком растерян и поэтому не возражает, когда чувствует руку на своей спине, пока Торин ведет его в дом. Рука исчезает, как только они заходят в гараж, по большей части из-за пса, который бросается к Торину, толкая мужчину к стене и ставя передние лапы ему на плечи. Бильбо же в этот момент занимают мысли о том, что это собака, с которой он согласился остаться на неделю.

 − Тише, мальчик! – упрекает Торин, но он смеется (в университете он почти никогда так не смеется), треплет Эребора по голове и улыбается Бильбо. Впрочем, длится это недолго. Почти сразу же Торин прочищает горло и отгоняет пса. – Пойдем, я покажу тебе все еще раз, хотя смотреть тут особо не на что.

 В чем-то он прав. Прямо при входе двумя перегородками выделена узкая прихожая, а посередине – небольшой дверной проем, возле которого стоят снегоуборочная лопата и несколько пар обуви, а рядом на вбитых в стену гвоздях висят верхняя одежда и собачий поводок. Бросив взгляд на Торина, Бильбо пристраивает свою куртку туда же и проходит внутрь. Комната такая же универсальная, с совмещенной кухней (как и у Бильбо), но кажется значительно больше за счет высоких потолков и широких окон. Сама кухня располагается по правой стороне вместе с обеденным столом 50-х годов, причудливой раковиной (какие обычно встречаются в сельских жилых домах) и холодильником. За кухней скрываются двустворчатые двери, ведущие на первый этаж дома и во двор. Слева вдоль всей стены прибиты книжные полки, в дальнем углу стоит старенький телевизор, а напротив него – короткая продавленная кушетка. Еще у Торина есть кресло с высокой спинкой, поцарапанный стол для черчения с прикрепленной к нему лампой, на котором лежат скатанные в рулон листы бумаги и несколько тюбиков синей туши. Лестница сбоку от кушетки ведет наверх в небольшую пристройку, где находится спальня.

 Бильбо оглядывает комнату, руки в карманах, а хвост Эребора с силой хлещет его по ногам. Холод бетонного пола просачивается к нему даже через носки, и под пристальным взглядом Торина Бильбо зябко проводит плечами. Глаза немного болят, он пододвигает очки чуть дальше на переносицу и пытается непринужденно улыбнуться.

 − Мне пора ехать, − говорит Торин. Что ж, хорошо, а то вся эта ситуация с каждой минутой заставляет нервничать все больше и больше.

 − Да, − произносит Бильбо и ждет, что Торин просто развернется и уйдет. Но вместо этого мужчина чешет рукой шею, затем откашливается и скрещивает руки на груди. У Бильбо возникает четкое ощущение, что он сделал что-то не то. Он подается назад, едва не наступив собаке на лапу.

 Торин еще раз прочищает горло и опускает руки. Он смотрит вниз на Эребора, потом снова на Бильбо.

 − Вернусь в воскресенье. Хотел сказать…ты можешь воспользоваться ею, пока меня не будет. Эри туда все равно не заберется, ты же понимаешь, − Торин делает жест рукой вверх по направлению пристройки, старательно не глядя Бильбо в глаза, и умолкает.

 − Во имя всего, о чем ты сейчас? – в конце концов спрашивает Бильбо, когда тишина становится совсем уж невыносимой, и очевидно, что Торин не собирается продолжать.

 − Кровать. Моя кровать. Ты можешь там…э…спать.

 − Что?

 − Бильбо, у меня нет отдельной комнаты для гостей, как ты уже успел заметить. Простыни чистые, можешь не волноваться. Я их постирал.

 − Ну, значит, они останутся чистыми, когда ты вернешься. Торин, нет, я не займу твою кровать.

 − Ты не можешь всю неделю спать на полу.

 − У тебя есть кушетка.

 − Она короткая.

 − Ну, я тоже, − возражает Бильбо, и вот, Торин опять смотрит на него как-то странно, а Бильбо теряется всякий раз, замечая такой взгляд. Он нарочито неспешно подходит к кушетке, плюхается на нее и, подобрав ноги, сворачивается калачиком. Спокойно. Так, будто он делает это постоянно. Будто сердце у него сейчас не колотится как сумасшедшее. – Видишь? Помещаюсь.

 − Просто займи кровать! В чем проблема?

 − Спасибо, но нет, − Бильбо выгибает бровь, не собираясь уступать. Хотя он вообще не уверен, что это сработает.

 Торин бормочет что-то об «упрямых полумерках» и с топотом выходит за дверь. Он не закрывает ее до конца, так что Бильбо слышно, как Торин копается в машине. Морозный воздух, ворвавшись в комнату, кусает Бильбо за лодыжки там, где у него закатаны брюки. А в следующий миг что-то большое и мягкое обрушивается на него сверху с глухим звуком. Этим «чем-то» оказывается старый армейский спальный мешок.

 − По ночам здесь бывает холодно, − говорит Торин как ни в чем не бывало: как если бы не он только что запустил спальником Бильбо в голову. – По крайней мере, возьми вот это.

 − Его ты тоже постирал?

 − … нет.

 − Шучу. Я просто шучу. Правда. Спасибо, − оливково-зеленый, с пятнами от травы, спальный мешок отчетливо пахнет машиной Торина, приятной тяжестью повисая в руках у Бильбо.

 − Да. Хорошо. Мне пора в дорогу, − произносит еще раз Торин, но по-прежнему не уходит.

 − Долго ехать?

 − Часа четыре. Меньше, если разгонюсь.

 − Не гони. Поезжай, Торин. Мы справимся, верно, Эри? – пес согласно гавкает в ответ, а Торин вздыхает.

 − Звони. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Или что-то случится. Хотя, я буду на конференции… значит, оставляй сообщения, я буду проверять каждый день.

 − А где у тебя тут телефон? – с любопытством спрашивает Бильбо, оглядываясь. Он и не заметил.

 − Какой телефон? Ты в каком веке живешь? Никто уже не проводит специально телефонных кабелей.

 − Торин, у меня нет мобильника. Как, по-твоему, я буду тебе звонить?

 − Что?

 − Да мне он никогда и не требовался, − Бильбо пожимает плечами. – Ладно, не важно. Не думаю, что мне понадобится тебе звонить.

 − Нет, важно!

 − Ты сомневаешься в том, что я смогу позаботится о твоей огромной собаке?

 − Эри не огромный, он вполне… Слушай, если ты считаешь, что я оставлю вас тут на неделю вдвоем без возможности как-то связаться с тобой, то ты явно не в себе.

 − Есть же электронная почта…

 − Не достаточно.

 − А какой у тебя выбор? Тебе надо ехать, и ты не можешь взять его с собой.

 − Эребор замечательно воспитан, − заявляет Торин, как будто он на полном серьезе полагает, что Эри может просто погулять по Торонто, пока Торин заседает в какой-нибудь комиссии и посещает коктейльные вечеринки. Образ Торина в идеально отглаженном смокинге, потягивающего шампанское и сердито хмурящегося на всех окружающих, оказывается настолько ярок, что Бильбо едва сдерживает смех. Откуда это вообще взялось?

 − Торин, я обещаю, я присмотрю за твоей собакой. Тебе правда пора.

 − Садись в машину.

 − Что? Подожди, это еще зачем? Я с тобой не поеду.

 − Мы купим тебе мобильный телефон. Забирайся.

 − Что за чушь! Мне не нужен телефон.

 − Зато _мне_ нужно, чтобы он у тебя был, − отрезает Торин, и последнее слово (как всегда) остается за ним. Бильбо поспешно собирается, и вот они уже едут вниз по холму, через город к автомагистрали. Торин действует оперативно (хотя и до ужаса бесцеремонно), но не проходит и часа, как Бильбо держит в руках мобильник, понятия не имея, как он работает и что с ним делать, и не может найти в себе достаточно сил расстроиться по этому поводу. Когда они возвращаются к дому, уже довольно темно, и Торин не вылезает из машины, а просто бросает ключи Бильбо.

 − До воскресенья, − говорит он на прощанье. – Удачи.

 К чему конкретно относилось это пожелание, Бильбо не знает. Он провожает взглядом Вольво, пока машина не исчезает из виду. Тепло квартиры манит его внутрь, а на пороге Бильбо встречает Эребор, свесив голову на бок, как будто он что-то знает, или, по крайней мере, о чем-то догадывается. Бильбо рассеяно гладит его по голове и тянется к своей сумке за чистым свитером и дополнительной парой носков.

 Неделя. В воскресенье вернется Торин, а Бильбо уйдет обратно к себе на чердак. И будет ждать окончания зимних каникул вместе со своими книгами и чаем (и не надо забывать про растение). В одиночестве, но что тут необычного? Это же его жизнь. Теперь. А после воскресенья наступит понедельник, Канун Рождества.

 Бильбо всегда любил Рождество и с нетерпением ждал его. Но не в этом году. Того приятного волнения, что охватывало его каждый раз при приближении этого праздника, он больше не чувствует.

 Бильбо сворачивается в спальном мешке на кушетке. Вообще-то, для сна пока что рано, и ему следовало бы поесть, но он слишком вымотался за сегодня. А еще.… Это глупо, и жестоко, и, наверное, это очень-очень плохая мысль, но какая-то его часть надеется, что Торин вернется из Торонто немножко попозже. Из-за плохой погоды или напряженного трафика на дорогах – неважно. Но, может быть, тогда Бильбо еще один день не придется возвращаться домой.

 

 

[1] Здесь имеется в виду план здания на нулевой отметке, план первого этажа здания.

[2] Кресло Eames Lounge Chair от знаменитых архитекторов Рей и Чарльза Имс (Charles & Ray Eames) стало олицетворением комфортной классики в мире мебели. Кресло состоит из двух предметов: непосредственно кресла и оттоманки, которая может использоваться как подушка для ног или как отдельное место для сидения.

[3] Тезис Ле Корбюзье - «дом, как машина для жилья, предполагает эстетику точности и чистоты», считается теоретическим обоснованием данного стиля, получившего название функционализм (рациональный стиль оформления жилого пространства). Насколько я поняла, сейчас он у нас особенно популярен.

[4] Билли Брагг - [британский ](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F)[рок-музыкант](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%BA-%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%B0), [автор-исполнитель ](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B2%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80-%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C)левого фолка, считается одним из основателей и лидеров [фолк-панк](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BA-%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA) движения 1980-х годов.

[5] Wilco - американская группа, играющая альтернативный рок.

[6] Натали́ Энн Ме́рчант –американская певица, автор песен, композитор, пианистка и клавишница.

[7] Вудро Уилсон «Ву́ди» Га́три - американский певец, музыкант, представитель направлений [фолк](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BA) и [кантри](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8). Исполнитель народных, протестных и детских песен; автор множества популярных в [США](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%A8%D0%90) и во всём мире песен.

[8] Джонни Кэш - [американский ](http://%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8)[певец](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%86), ключевая фигура в музыке [кантри](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8), считается одним из самых влиятельных музыкантов [XX века](http://%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BA).

 Песни, которые играют на фоне в студии:

Billy Bragg & Wilco - California Stars

Billy Brag & Wilco - Eisler on the Go

 План квартиры Торина можно найти у автора на тамблере, [вот тут](http://stickmansaga.tumblr.com/post/74316326092/x-this-is-a-model-ive-been-playing-with-for#tumblr_notes).


	6. Chapter 6

Поля вокруг его дома всегда были зелеными. Простираясь далеко за горизонт, они казались бесконечными, только ветвистые дубы и виднеющиеся под ними небольшие озера разбавляли однообразный пейзаж. А на склонах холмов, то тут, то там паслись коровы, бессовестно поедая скошенную траву из огромных стогов. Бильбо помнит, как летом, когда солнечные лучи нагревали землю и туманная дымка укрывала все вокруг, около его дома начинали цвести бледно-розовые магнолии, кусты жимолости и форсайтии. В это время года окна оставляли открытыми настежь, легкий ветер качал полупрозрачные занавески, а на веранду выставляли прохладительные напитки.

 Похороны были назначены на субботу, на самое раннее утро, когда на траве еще блестела роса.

 Пиджак Бильбо безнадежно велик: висит на плечах как на вешалке, и рукава почти закрывают кончики пальцев, но Бильбо все равно. Он стоит перед только что вырытой ямой и ждет, когда туда опустят гроб с телом его матери. А потом развернется и уйдет.

  _Так не должно быть. Ни с кем и никогда._

 Когда все необходимые церемонии исполнены, Бильбо отправляется бродить по кладбищу. Двое рабочих остаются забрасывать землей свежую могилу, ни один из них не говорит ему ни слова. Бильбо отчаянно моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на именах, выбитых на надгробиях, на датах жизни людей, которых он не знал (и уже не узнает). Когда-нибудь, может даже завтра (ведь люди умирают каждый день), кто-то тоже остановится перед камнем, под которым теперь лежит его мама, и прочтет ее имя, не зная, как звучал ее голос, какие нежные у нее были руки и как чудесно пахли ее волосы.

 Бильбо в свое время перечитал достаточно Диккенса[1] и думал, что знает о сиротах все. Но лишь сейчас, в двадцать два года, под палящим июльским солнцем, реальность происходящего накрывает его с головой. Никто не придет и не заберет его, чтобы начать обучать воровскому делу или выдать за него свою богатенькую дочку. Грязные улочки по-прежнему остаются в дождливом Лондоне, да и он не Пип[2], чтобы встретить свою судьбу, гуляя по кладбищу. Он просто… остался один. Покинутый всеми.

 Еще никогда в жизни Бильбо так не мечтал напиться до бесчувствия. И даже ужасное утреннее похмелье его не пугает: если это подарит ему хотя бы несколько часов забвения, то пусть. Но он Бэггинс, последний из ныне живущих. И ему придется принять это со всем оставшимся у него достоинством.

 Бильбо добирается до своего дома как в тумане (что бы ни случилось, это пока что еще его дом) и подходит к резному шкафу, в котором стоят почти нетронутые бутылки с алкоголем. Но обманывать себя он не хочет, да и виски ему никогда по настоящему не нравился. Поэтому Бильбо протирает каминную доску, поливает цветы и садится за стол с чашкой горячего чая. И пьет, обжигая себе язык.

 Когда на улице темнеет достаточно для того, чтобы уже можно было спокойно задвинуть занавески, не опасаясь вызвать подозрения со стороны назойливых соседей, он обессиленно опускает голову на стол и закрывает глаза.

 

\---

  

Бильбо просыпается с болью в шее, ощущая под пальцами чье-то теплое дыхание: влажный нос Эребора утыкается ему в руку, свисающую с кушетки.

 − Уже утро? − хрипло спрашивает Бильбо, стараясь не морщиться от звуков собственного голоса. Давно ему не снились похороны. Эребор укладывает голову Бильбо на бедро и просяще заглядывает ему в глаза.

 − Да, − говорит ему Бильбо. − Точно. Завтрак.

 Он с трудом выпутывается из спального мешка и ежится от холода. Полы у Торина просто ледяные, но Эри, кажется, все равно. Бильбо перетряхивает свою сумку с вещами в поисках тапочек и идет следом за собакой на кухню. На кухне обнаруживается, что холодильник Торин действительно забил продуктами под завязку, да так, что у Бильбо поначалу глаза разбегаются. Он-то ожидал, что найдет как минимум четыре вида пива, или банку со старым хумусом[3], или еще что-нибудь в таком духе. Эребор лапой подталкивает свою миску, и Бильбо, очнувшись, насыпает ему сухого корма, который частично сразу же оказывается на полу. Пока пес с удовольствием хрустит своим завтраком, Бильбо поджаривает тосты, щедро намазывает их маслом, а сверху джемом, и устраивается на стуле, рассеяно ковыряя пальцем полоски на столешнице. При свете дня квартира кажется другой, как будто ожила, наполнившись солнцем. Здесь довольно чисто, если не считать рулона бумажной кальки на краю стола, множества светильников, прикрученных ко всем доступным поверхностям, огромного количества всевозможных материалов для работы (будь то цельные бруски дерева или отрезы тканей), сваленных кучей в углу. В общем, всего того хлама, что делает это место обжитым и очень уютным.

 Пока Бильбо раздумывает, не сделать ли еще пару тостов или, может, сварить яйцо, Эребор подходит к входной двери, садится и многозначительно смотрит на Бильбо. «Он замечательно воспитан», сказал Торин. Бильбо вздыхает и отряхивает крошки с пальцев. За ночь намело еще больше снега, поэтому он сбрасывает тапочки, заправляет концы пижамных штанов в зимние ботинки и оглядывается в поисках куртки, после чего снимает одну их тех, что висят на крючках в прихожей. На улице холодно, и Торин же не будет возражать, если Бильбо одолжит у него куртку подлиннее и потеплее. Сам бы он такую ни за что себе не купил: она слишком тяжелая, из вощеного хлопка, с теплой фланелевой подкладкой и едва доходит ему до колен. В ней Бильбо чувствует себя пятилетним ребенком.

 Эребор лапой толкает дверь и они выходят наружу. Бильбо на мгновение прикрывает глаза от слепящего солнца. Снег лежит повсюду, куда ни глянь, легкий мороз кусает щеки. Эребор несколько раз щелкает зубами, пытаясь поймать облачка пара, а потом радостно несется к деревьям в дальнем углу двора. Поежившись от холода, Бильбо засовывает руки в карманы куртки. Его пальцы нащупывают что-то твердое и гладкое, и он вынимает из кармана старинную курительную трубку. Теперь понятно, откуда берется запах табака в машине Торина. И точно так же пахнет его одежда: Бильбо чувствует, когда в студии Торин проходит мимо него или наклоняется слишком близко. Но Бильбо это не волнует. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как другой запах, который Торин часто приносит с собой.

 В Бильбо просыпается любопытство, и поскольку никто сейчас не может ему помешать, он начинает исследовать остальные карманы. Ключи, какая-то мелочь, резинка для волос, одна перчатка. Половина шоколадного батончика, высохшего и потому твердого как камень. Несколько смятых чеков, большей частью из алкогольного супермаркета. Фломастер, пара желудей, кусок бечевки.

 − Ну просто набор юного скаута, − бормочет Бильбо. Ему было бы стыдно, если бы он не предполагал, что Торин сделает с его карманами то же самое, как только ему предоставится такая возможность.

 − Эри? − окликает собаку Бильбо. − Ты закончил? Мне очень холодно.

 Эребор вприпрыжку подбегает к нему, под лапами хрустит замерзшая трава. Он громко гавкает, один раз, и довольно смотрит на Бильбо.

 − Давай домой, − говорит ему Бильбо. − Пошли.

 Вернувшись обратно в квартиру, он вешает куртку на крючок, а ботинки оставляет рядом с входной дверью – все по своим местам. После этого Бильбо все же решает приготовить блины, если в том своеобразном порядке, который устроил Торин в холодильнике, он сможет найти нужные ингредиенты.

 Эребор сквозь окно наблюдает за воробьями, скачущими по снегу, пока Бильбо протирает стол от муки и горкой выкладывает на блюдо ароматные румяные блинчики. Почуяв еду, пес подбегает к нему и, поставив передние лапы на край стола, быстро стягивает с тарелки самый верхний блин. Бильбо ошарашен, но через минуту обреченно смеется. Не успевает он донести вилку до рта, как в квартире раздается резкий пикающий звук. Бильбо даже не сразу понимает, откуда он, но потом вспоминает про свой новый телефон, оставленный валяться где-то на кушетке.

 − Торин мне совсем не доверяет, да? − спрашивает Бильбо у Эри. Пес согласно виляет хвостом, и Бильбо качает головой. − Я не думал, что он вообще позвонит.

 И, в целом, Бильбо оказывается прав: Торин ему не позвонил. Он написал.

 «Приехал в Торонто. Здесь ужасно скучно.»

 Бильбо неловкими пальцами нажимает на кнопочки, стараясь вспомнить, как это делал Торин. Первые несколько попыток оказываются неудачными: он постоянно промахивается. Цифры, буквы и знаки препинания вылезают где надо и не надо, но, в конце концов, ему удается набрать и отправить сообщение: «Твой пес ест мой завтрак.» Почему Торин не должен знать об этом?

 Бильбо ждет ответа какое-то время, но телефон больше не звонит. Сам же Бильбо остается сидеть за столом перед тарелкой с заметно уменьшившейся горкой блинов (Эребор утащил еще парочку, когда Бильбо отвлекся на сообщение), раздумывая, можно ли считать это вторым завтраком. Он ставит грязную посуду в раковину, но вместо того, чтобы сразу помыть ее, уходит на кушетку и устраивается в спальном мешке с книжкой, посвященной Уильяму Моррису[4] и его взглядам на социализм. Последнее, что Бильбо видит перед тем, как провалится в дрему, это первые строки введения, медленно расплывающиеся перед глазами.

 В следующий раз Бильбо просыпается от звука пришедшего сообщения. За окном уже стемнело, а на ногах у него лежит Эребор, время от времени вяло подергивая хвостом. Бильбо невольно улыбается и тянется почесать пса за ухом, когда понимает, что Торин ему все-таки ответил.

 «Хорошо.»

 С таким подходом, Эребор должен объедаться блинами при каждом удобном случае. Бильбо осторожно переворачивается на бок, разминая рукой шею. В квартире по-прежнему холодно и очень тихо. У Бильбо на чердаке вечно слышны какие-то звуки, будь то шум проезжающих мимо дома машин или голоса соседей, и здесь, в квартире Торина, в особняке профессора, которого никогда не бывает дома, он чувствует себя отрезанным от всего мира. И эта тишина кажется странно неправильной, хотя, спроси кто, Бильбо вряд ли сможет объяснить почему. Он встает и тянется, чтобы включить светильник рядом с полками. Нижняя часть полок, что ближе всего к телевизору, заставлена пластинками с музыкой. Бильбо не знает и половины из того, что там находится, поэтому выбирает привычного ему Боба Дилана[5]: достает альбом _Blood on the Tracks_ и аккуратно опускает винил на вращающийся диск проигрывателя. Эребор просыпается при первых же звуках музыки и потягивается на кушетке. Он не сводит глаз с Бильбо, который, в свою очередь, внимательно осматривает полки.

 − Охраняешь хозяйское имущество? − интересуется Бильбо. Пес глухо ворчит в ответ, но не двигается с места. − Или даешь разрешение, а? Что скажешь? − Бильбо чешет морду Эри, и тот стучит хвостом по кушетке. − А если я пообещаю, что верну все на место?

 Бильбо чувствует себя немного глупо, разговаривая с собакой, но здесь никого нет и Торин об этом тоже вряд ли узнает. Проверив еще раз в своем телефоне папку с сообщениями, Бильбо возвращается к исследованию полок, пробегая пальцами по корешкам. Ничего плохого ведь не случится, если он краем глаза глянет, что у Торина еще есть интересного?

 На полках, чуть выше тех, на которых с трудом уместились музыкальные пластинки, неаккуратной стопкой лежат DVD-диски с фильмами (которые Бильбо не смотрел). И, конечно же, здесь полно книг: доски ломятся под весом тяжеленных справочников по строительству, а в углу можно увидеть собрание журналов 1970х годов, посвященных архитектуре и дизайну. Наудачу Бильбо вытаскивает тонкую книгу в кожаном переплете и внезапно понимает, что держит в руках фотоальбом. Еще одной неожиданностью для Бильбо становится дыра на футболке, которую он обнаруживает прямо под мышкой, когда тянется к верхним полкам. Он даже не заметил, что футболка так износилась.

 На рельефном переплете альбома виднеется неаккуратная широкая борозда: будто кто-то очень сильно старался стереть то, что было вытеснено на обложке. Бильбо садится обратно на кушетку, прямо на спальник, и раскрывает альбом. Первые несколько страниц до странности пусты, хотя он подмечает и надрезы в уголках, куда раньше вставлялись фотографии, и белые прямоугольники, резко контрастирующие с пожелтевшей от времени бумагой. На первом попавшемся Бильбо снимке - незнакомая женщина со свертком одеял в руках. Кто этот ребенок? Торин? Несколько фотографий, на которых можно разглядеть в деталях домашний интерьер. Малыш с черными кудряшками, грызущий деревянную ложку. Бильбо невольно улыбается ему: это точно Торин, но как же он не похож на того мужчину, которого Бильбо знает сейчас. Дальше идут фотографии различных пейзажей и вещей, которые не значат для Бильбо ровным счетом ничего, но иногда все-же попадаются кадры с Торином: вот снимок подростка, у которого едва начала пробиваться щетина. Он держит в руках молоток, но больше ничего разглядеть не удается: фон слишком затемнен. Еще одна фотография черного щенка, лежащего на руках, и Бильбо моментально узнает эти пальцы и широкие запястья. Он точно знает, кому эти руки принадлежат.

 Подобные мысли тревожат Бильбо, и, не желая больше раздумывать над этим, он быстро переворачивает страницу, утыкаясь взглядом в смазанный снимок Торина, который выглядит не слишком-то довольным, в черной мантии с дипломом в руках. Еще несколько пейзажей, пара церквей. Щенок, становящийся все больше с каждым последующим снимком. А потом ему на глаза попадается фотография женщины с двумя очаровательными детьми и Торином, и такого счастливого выражения лица Бильбо не видел у него никогда. Он вообще считал, что Торин слишком молод, чтобы быть отцом, да и сам Торин ни разу не упомянул о жене и детях, старшему из которых на вид лет восемь, а младшему - пять. Бильбо проверят дату на обороте фотографии (сделана год назад) и думает, что Торин ужасно скрытный человек. И это странно потому, что он может спокойно оставить человека жить в своей квартире и доверить ему свою собаку, но не посчитает нужным рассказать о своей семье.

 В альбоме оказывается достаточно много фотографий Торина вместе с мальчиками: у старшего светлые волосы, забранные в хвост на затылке, у младшего - темные, чуть покороче, а улыбки у обоих чуть ли не до ушей. Бильбо разглядывает фотографии, где они возятся с игрушечными машинками, дерутся на деревянных мечах или сидят вдвоем на плечах Торина, цепляясь пальцами за спутанную черную гриву, и мать с любовью смотрит на них. Она удивительно похожа на Торина, как будто подтверждая теорию, что мужчины стараются выбрать себе в пару супругу, внешне похожую на них самих. Бильбо находит в альбоме еще один снимок Торина: на этот раз он стоит у подножья горы рядом с отцом (мужчина выглядит точь в точь как Торин, только намного старше).

 Бильбо ужасно любопытно, что же у Торина за семья, о которой он едва ли упоминает вскользь. И если, судя по снимкам, его дом находится где-то на западе (в Юте, или Монтане, или, может быть, в Вайоминге), что Торин делает здесь, на другом конце страны?

 Бильбо размышляет над этим, пролистывая несколько страниц с фотографиями гор, когда Эри толкает его колени головой, зовя на прогулку. Вот уж кому явно все равно, что уже двенадцатый час ночи! Бильбо встает и только тогда понимает, что за целый день он даже не потрудился переодеться: на нем по-прежнему пижамные штаны. Сняв с крючка куртку Торина, Бильбо выпускает Эри наружу и, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, они отправляются гулять. Ночь выдалась практически беззвездная, только тусклый свет окон разрезает ночную темноту. Эребор бежит рядом без поводка, но далеко не уходит, как будто понимает, что Бильбо не хочет оставаться один. Или же (что более вероятно) Торин выдрессировал его настолько хорошо, что теперь Эри почти не нужны слова.

 Бильбо с Эребором вдвоем идут вдоль дороги, и в морозном ночном воздухе слышны только звуки шагов и неровное дыхание. Когда они отходят так далеко, что Бильбо едва может разглядеть дом с гаражом, Эри останавливается и склоняет голову на бок, прислушиваясь к чему-то.

− Он сейчас далеко, − говорит ему Бильбо. Пес смотрит на дорогу. Когда они разворачиваются назад, Бильбо кладет ладонь Эребору на загривок и проходит так весь обратный путь, наслаждаясь теплом и молчаливой компанией. Как только они заходят в гараж, телефон сигналит о пришедшем сообщении, и Бильбо торопливо стягивает ботинки.

 «Только что освободился. Выступали одни идиоты.» вот что написал ему Торин. Бильбо смотрит на экран и понятия не имеет, что на это ответить, поэтому просто откладывает телефон в сторону. Они пытаются вести «непринужденную беседу»? Или Торин пишет просто потому, что ему скучно? Может Бильбо тоже должен на что-то пожаловаться? Никто не объяснял ему, как это работает, к тому же Бильбо знает, что немного отстает от мира в плане современных технологий. Его родители предпочитали обмениваться письмами или наносить визиты лично, а колледж, в котором он учился, находился достаточно близко от дома, чтобы ему не требовался мобильный телефон. Если же Бильбо надо было срочно позвонить, он всегда мог воспользоваться телефоном в деканате, да и кроме дома звонить ему было некуда.

 Бильбо вытирает с пола мокрые отпечатки лап Эребора, когда телефон пищит снова.

«Полка в дальнем углу комнаты, вторая снизу. Посмотри что-нибудь, если еще не спишь.»

 Тот факт, что Торин даже сейчас, сидя в одном из отелей Торонто, может найти, чем его занять, приводит Бильбо в замешательство. «Спасибо.» отправляет он, рассудив, что надо уже написать что-то в ответ, даже если при этом он ощущает себя на редкость глупо.

 «Значит не спишь.» отвечает Торин почти моментально. «Как у вас дела?»

 «Все хорошо.» сообщает ему Бильбо. Он опускается на колени перед нижними полками, рассматривая обложки DVD-дисков. Эри пролезает к нему под руку и тычет носом в один из фильмов, и, честное слово, Бильбо совсем не возражает против такого выбора. Он вытаскивает диск и тратит еще несколько минут на то, чтобы найти, где у Торина включается телевизор. Он мог бы посмотреть фильм и на своем ноутбуке, но широкий экран, удобно установленный прямо напротив кушетки, оказывается слишком большим искушением. Бильбо где-то на пятнадцатой минуте фильма, когда Торин пишет ему вновь.

 «Ты смотришь?»

 «Да.»

 «Что?»

 «Великолепную семерку[6].»

 «Классика.» отвечает Торин, и Бильбо улыбается. Конечно, если все эти фильмы покупал Торин, то, судя по всему, мужчине они как минимум понравились и его одобрение отнюдь не объективно, и все же Бильбо чувствует тепло, собирающееся в груди.

 «Фильм выбирал твой пес.» признается он.

 «У него хороший вкус.»

 После этого разговор прекращается сам собой, а тем временем вышеупомянутая семерка стрелков уже собралась вместе. Они на пути в мексиканкою деревушку, когда Бильбо снова берет в руки телефон. Он ловит себя на мысли, что фильм был бы намного интереснее, если бы Торин сидел сейчас на кушетке рядом с ним или просто ходил бы по дому. «Сегодня тоже было скучно?» набирает Бильбо.

 «Да.» отвечает Торин. На экране Чико кричит на крестьян, обвиняя их в трусости. «И не пиши, пока не досмотришь. Обязательно что-нибудь пропустишь.»

 Бильбо послушно переводит взгляд с телефона, который держит в руках, на телевизор. Он засыпает в третьем часу ночи, обняв рукой Эребора, и ему снятся бандиты и перестрелки на лошадях, и как, в конечном счете, не остается ни победителей, ни проигравших.

   

\---

 

Бильбо просыпается со слезами на глазах, а голова Эребора лежит у него на груди. Ему душно и холодно, и он не сразу осознает, где он находится. Эри своим немаленьким весом разлегся на нем так, что у Бильбо уже болят ребра. Он с трудом сталкивает собаку и садится на кушетке, стараясь отдышаться. Эри обижено взвизгивает, оказавшись на полу.

 - Прости, - говорит Бильбо и дрожащей рукой тянется к нему.

 Эребор лижет ему кончики пальцев, после чего уходит к своей миске с водой. Проведя рукой по волосам, Бильбо начинает перетряхивать подушки в поисках телефона, чтобы узнать, сколько времени. Оказывается, что уже три часа дня. Все еще не проснувшийся окончательно, Бильбо трет лицо рукавом рубашки и от души зевает. Он в квартире Торина: заснул с собакой Торина на ториновой кушетке. Сегодня среда, девятнадцатое декабря.

 На завтрак Бильбо решает обойтись кофе и тостами. Он кормит Эребора, а потом аккуратно сворачивает спальник и откладывает его подальше, стараясь избавиться от желания снова завалиться спать. В конце концов Бильбо устраивается за столом с книгой и бумагами, намереваясь немного поработать. Он успевает написать четыре страницы, когда тишину разрезает писк телефона. Конечно, это Торин. «Пришли мне фото моей собаки. Хочу знать, жив ли он еще.»

 Повернувшись на стуле, Бильбо подзывает Эребора. Пес тут же подбегает к нему и укладывается головой на колени. Бильбо немного возится с кнопкой камеры, но вскоре ему удается сфотографировать голову Эри, захватив свою левую руку, ерошащую собачьи уши, и ноги в старых джинсах. Он отправляет снимок Торину и чувствует себя полным идиотом, когда ему никто не отвечает. Эребор громко гавкает и разворачивается к двери. Тяжело вздохнув, Бильбо следует за ним, и они выходят навстречу снегопаду.

Примерно так же проходит вся следующая неделя.

 

 

[1]Чарльз Диккенс — английский писатель, один из величайших англоязычных прозаиков XIX века, гуманист, классик мировой литературы.

[2] Пип – главный герой романа Ч.Диккенса «Большие надежды». 

[3] Хумус - традиционная средиземноморская закуска, по консистенции напоминает соус или пасту, готовится из гороха нут. Подается с питой, лавашом, чипсами, хлебом и т.д.

[4] Уильям Моррис (1834-1896) — художник, поэт, писатель, автор «средневековых» поэм и романсов, произведений живописи и декоративного искусства, в России известен как пропагандист социалистических идей.

[5] Боб Дилан (Bob Dylan, 24 мая 1941, Дулут, Миннесота) —[американский](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%91%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%A8%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8B_%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8) автор-исполнитель песен, поэт, художник, киноактёр. Является культовой фигурой в[популярной музыке](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%B0) на протяжении пяти десятилетий.

[6] Великолепная семерка ([англ.](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA) _The Magnificent Seven_ ,[1960](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1960_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4_%D0%B2_%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE)) —[американский](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%A8%D0%90)[художественный фильм](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84), классический[вестерн](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD)[Джона Стерджеса](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BD), адаптация философской драмы[Акиры Куросавы](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0,_%D0%90%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0) «[Семь самураев](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%8C_%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B5%D0%B2_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%29)».

 


	7. Chapter 7

В студии тихо, дождь барабанит в окна с северной стороны, а голос Ван Моррисона[1] приглушенно звучит из колонок. Торин чертит, шумно вздыхая и раздраженно сопя, тонкий карандаш мелькает у него в руках, размечая детали какого-то смешного здания, построенного в четырнадцатом веке. Бильбо, вытянув ноги, сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, а на коленях у него открыто небольшое эссе Арагона « _Une Vague de rêves_ »[2]. Наверное, со стороны кажется, что он переводит или просто читает, но, на самом деле, он не занят абсолютно ничем. Только слушает, как Торин непрерывно выстукивает ритм по ножке стула, и наблюдает за огнями Северного Корпуса, тускнеющими в свете заходящего солнца. Он голоден и очень устал, но здесь так хорошо. Спокойно. Он не хочет никуда уходить.

 В такие моменты, когда никого больше нет, когда так поздно, что не поймешь, то ли за окном глубокая ночь, то ли уже раннее утро, когда они с Торином вдвоем и почти не разговаривают, даже не смотрят друг на друга, но все-таки они вместе, здесь и сейчас – Бильбо отчаянно пытается подобрать слова к тому, что творится у него в голове, но ничего не получается. Да и если бы он смог, вряд ли Торин станет его слушать. Скорее, отмахнется, или сделает звук погромче, или, что хуже всего, заставит Бильбо уйти. И не исключено, что снова разозлится. А Бильбо на все сокровища мира не согласился бы променять эту тишину, разделенную на двоих. Пускай это нездорóво, или, может даже, малодушно, но это единственное, что в последнее время удерживает его на ногах.

 Уже конец января, начало весеннего триместра. В эту пору все первокурсники заняты преимущественно тем, что сбиваются в учебные группы для обсуждения своих курсовых и привыкают к новому преподавательскому составу. Или же гуляют ночи напролет в одном из баров рядом с кампусом. Бильбо, наверное, должен быть там, вместе с ними, но в этом семестре он взял слишком много курсов, чтобы забить все свое свободное время и постараться выучить как можно больше, пока что-нибудь не случилось (всегда что-нибудь случается). Это глупо, ведь у него в запасе еще целых пять лет, но перестать думать об этом Бильбо не может. Поэтому он начинает изучать французский и идет в библиотеку за Лаканом[3]. Бильбо уверяет себя, что это правильно, что в будущем это поможет ему в работе. Он смотрит на Торина, который практически поселился в студии, и решает, что надо заниматься еще больше.

 Но даже у Торина есть другая жизнь за пределами университета. Когда стрелка часов, как правило, приближается к четырем утра, он закрывает студию, садится в машину и уезжает к себе домой. Берет собаку и идет гулять в парк. Напивается с кем-то еще, не с Бильбо (потому что, как они уже выяснили, это никогда хорошо не заканчивается). Торин однажды назвал их своими «товарищами», и, хотя Бильбо и любопытно, что за прошлое связывает Торина с этими людьми, он не спрашивает. Он не вынесет, если Торин снова начнет высмеивать его, только не после того, как они вместе провели Рождество.

 И когда Бильбо признается себе в этом, ему становится все тяжелее начинать разговор. Они еще не научились быть откровенными друг с другом, но несколько раз им это все же удавалось.

 В среду днем, на следующий день после Рождества, когда Торин был уже порядочно пьян и Бильбо почти в одиночку прикончил бутылку вина, они вдвоем растянулись на кушетке, практически прижавшись друг к другу – Торин, закинувший ноги на исчирканный журнальный столик, и Бильбо, устроившийся головой на подлокотнике. В тот раз - да, между ними была искренность, и они потратили ее на бессмысленные слова. А потом, когда Бильбо проснулся с ужасной головной болью и Торин, ссутулившись, сидел рядом, поставив локти на колени, и смотрел на него покрасневшими глазами, искренность переплавилась в нечто совершенно иное. Торин быстро отодвинулся, произнеся что-то неразборчивое, затем кинул в Бильбо одеяло и ушел наверх к себе в пристройку. Наутро у обоих было мучительное похмелье: разговаривать они начали только после двух тарелок блинов, и то только о погоде.

 Бильбо и сейчас может поговорить о погоде, только какой в этом смысл? На улице самый обычный январь, холодный и слякотный: тяжелые темные тучи, нагоняющие тоску, и холод, пробирающий до самых костей. Время, когда природа изо всех сил борется за выживание.

 Но сама студия, несмотря на все незанятое пространство и огромные окна от земли до потолка, кажется отгороженной от всего остального мира плотной стеной. По крайней мере, когда они с Торином находятся здесь. Причем Бильбо несколько раз специально делал крюк от Голдвин-Смит-Холла к озеру Биб, и когда он проходил мимо, корпус был полон народу: студенты сидели за каждой партой, а профессора ходили по аудиториям или стояли на кафедре у доски. И магазинчик на первом этаже тоже работал. Еще в октябре Торин как-то сказал Бильбо, что по субботам здесь всегда затишье, особенно с утра, но вот почему в остальные часы никого нет? Хотя, наверное, само присутствие Торина все объясняет. Бильбо начинает задумываться, может тот действительно настолько напугал кого-то (профессоров, охрану, бог знает кого еще), что ему просто отдали эту студию в безраздельное пользование.

 Наверное, с Бильбо что-то не так, потому что мысли об этом не тревожат его. Ему легко рядом с Торином, даже после ссор, которыми обычно заканчиваются их разговоры. И в этом нет ничего нормального, раз из всех людей, встречавшихся Бильбо, Торин единственный, кто может заставить его отбросить сдержанность и дать выход чувствам. По логике, Бильбо следовало бы держаться от Торина подальше, или хотя бы попытаться сохранить их отношения на чисто деловом уровне (или давным-давно бросить эти уроки), но он все еще здесь. Они оба все еще стараются что-то изменить.

 Примерно в два часа ночи Торин отодвигается назад на стуле, сцепляет руки и, потягиваясь, заводит их вверх за спину.

 − Ты еще здесь? – спрашивает он, с силой наклоняя голову то к правому плечу, то к левому.

 − Ага, − отвечает Бильбо, переворачивая страницу, и пытается решить, как перевести _les requins de la folie_. _Folie_... Безумие или помешательство? А есть разница?

 − Много сделал?

 − Да нет, не очень, − Бильбо отмечает пальцем в тексте место, где остановился, и поднимает взгляд. Торин, согнувшись, копается в маленьком холодильнике, задвинутом в угол студии. После чего выпрямляется с двумя бутылками пива в руках и вопрошающе поднимает бровь. Хотя нет, Торин же почти никогда не спрашивает. Скорее, предлагает. Да, точно.

 − Я на сегодня все, − поясняет Торин. – Не хочу пока что ехать домой. Как зажмурюсь, перед глазами одни гребанные карнизы мелькают. Будешь?

 Бильбо прикусывает губу, раздумывая с минуту. Вообще-то, пить с Торином, как уже не раз выяснялось, - Плохая Идея. Именно так, с заглавной буквы и не меньше. С другой стороны, это означает еще пару часов в компании Торина и призрачный шанс, что на этот раз все кончится удачно. Бильбо хочется верить в лучшее, и это необычно само по себе.

 − Почему бы и нет, – отвечает он в конце концов.

 Бильбо уже тянется, чтобы подняться на ноги, когда Торин опускается на пол рядом с ним.

 − Приходи в гараж, − говорит Торин. – Эребор скучает по тебе.

 − Я по нему тоже, − Бильбо делает глоток из своей бутылки и удивленно замирает. Это не то крепкое пиво, что Торин пьет обычно. Оно мягче и не такое уж плохое на вкус.

 − Чертов пес слишком к тебе привязался, пока вы... К тому же, мы еще не досмотрели Индиану Джонса.

 − Давай не будем, а? − стонет Бильбо. − Он мне слишком напоминает кое-кого.

 − Я не Инди. Я не ношу шляпы.

 − Да не тебя! − смеется Бильбо и отпивает еще. Не на такой разговор он рассчитывал. − Моего… скажем так, дядюшку.

 − Не знал, что у тебя есть дядя, − задумчиво произносит Торин. Пару раз, изрядно перебрав, они пытались рассказать друг другу о своих семьях.

 − Он не родной. Он был маминым другом. Или чем-то вроде дядюшки. Для нее. Я так до конца и не разобрался.

 − И чем же он похож на Индиану Джонса?

 − Шляпой, − отвечает Бильбо. Торин дергает уголком рта и снова поводит плечами, затекшими после долгих часов, проведенных за чертежным столом. Им обоим неловко. Они сидят рядом, изучая шнурки своих ботинок.

 − Ты их тоже носишь, − замечает Торин.

 − Я ношу шапки. Вязаные шапки, а не ковбойские шляпы. Есть же разница!

 − Большая разница.

 − Вообще-то, огромная. Моя шапка с меня не слетит, если я перекачусь под дверью.

 Торин прячет улыбку за следующим глотком и откидывает голову назад, прислоняясь к стене. Он распустил волосы, и, сидя так близко к нему, Бильбо рассматривает небольшие косички, заплетенные по бокам. Об этом Бильбо тоже хочет спросить, но не может.

 Он прекрасно знает, что в этом университете можно встретить огромное количество людей, придерживающихся совершенно диких взглядов на моду и современную культуру, но… это же Торин. Мужчина ходит в застиранных джинсах, изношенных фланелевых рубашках и кожаных ботинках, и если борода вполне вписывается в образ, то волосы, практически полностью закрывающие плечи, порой смотрятся просто странно.

 − Хотел бы я посмотреть, − выдает Торин, и Бильбо вскидывается, возвращаясь в реальность.

 − На что?

 − Как ты прокатишься под дверью.

 − Ни за что.

 − Ты маленький. Это будет легко.

 − Не будет!

 − Хотя у тех дверей была очень непродуманная конструкция. Лучше было бы сделать так, чтобы они ползли вверх, а не вниз. Перепрыгнуть всегда тяжелее. Или чтобы они быстрее закрывались. Или, на худой конец, сделать несколько дверей подряд.

 − Страшно подумать, что было бы, если бы кто-нибудь дал тебе проектировать этот храм смерти.

 − Судьбы, Бильбо. Это был Храм Судьбы.

 − Да без разницы.

 У Торина все-таки вырывается небольшой смешок, после чего он снова прикладывается к бутылке и говорит:

 − Тебе не стоит ни на кого равняться.

 − Ты о чем?

 − Я искал работу последние несколько месяцев. Ничего.

 − Ну, послушай, у тебя же еще есть время? Как минимум, до выпускного.

 − Не в этом дело.

 − Я уверен, кто-нибудь наймет тебя.

 − Я не могу просто сидеть на одном месте и ждать неизвестно чего. Я… Мне нужно кое-что сделать, кое-что важное, и без денег об этом нечего и говорить.

 − А как же твоя стипендия?

 − Не достаточно.

 − Ты все потратил? − изумляется Бильбо, не в силах в это поверить. У него самого не уходит и половины. − Они же, вроде, много тебе дают.

 − Так и есть.

 − И… куда?

 − Я уже сказал. Есть определенные вещи, которые требуют денег. Много денег.

 − Какие вещи? − продолжает допытываться Бильбо. − Торин, если ты сейчас скажешь про алкоголь, клянусь, я…

 − Ты, что? Ударишь меня? − сухо интересуется Торин. − Ну давай, валяй. Не думаю, что это кончится хорошо. А пока ты не начал снова действовать мне на нервы, почему бы тебе не рассказать о своем дядюшке?

 − Давай не будем, а?

 − Что, только тебе позволено задавать вопросы?

 − Торин, пожалуйста!

 После этого они несколько минут сидят молча. Пьют по очереди, почти не вслушиваясь в слова песни, и не смотрят друг на друга. Это похоже на медитацию, думает Бильбо. Не отрывать глаз от одной точки и ждать, пока не остается ничего кроме нее. Он считает вдохи и выдохи и размышляет об этом непроизвольном состоянии «почти» транса, о _l’ivresse des religions et des stupéfiants physiques_[4], о том, каким был мир в 1924-том и почему первые сюрреалисты так отчаянно стремились покинуть его. Он допивает остатки пива одним глотком.

 − Ты же знаешь, что у меня на западе есть семья, − неожиданно произносит Торин.

 − Да.

 − Деньги идут к ним. Не то, чтобы они совсем… Они могут о себе позаботиться, но у них больше никого не осталось. − Торин немного пододвигается вперед, устраивая локти на коленях, взгляд по-прежнему направлен в пустоту. − Наш дом забрали у нас.

 − Забрали… − рассеяно повторяет Бильбо, изо всех сил пытаясь очнутся от того состояния, в которое его погружает голос Торина и понять, что он хочет сказать.

 − Мой дед был хорошим человеком, − говорит Торин. Говорит так, будто это имеет какое-то значение. Будто это может что-то изменить. − И мой отец – тоже. Они просто… не знали, когда нужно остановиться.

 До Бильбо доходит, впрочем, с большим опозданием, что, кажется, Торин пытается таким образом извиниться.

 − Не нужно, − бормочет он, после чего, спохватившись, что его неправильно поймут, уточняет. – Ты не должен рассказывать мне. Если это не мое дело.

 − Сочтемся, − отвечает Торин. – Моя история в обмен на твою.

 − Давай не будем.

 − А это был не вопрос. Я не позволю тебе просто так вынюхивать у меня дома, и сначала доставать меня своими вопросами, а потом уходить от ответа на мои.

 − Так не честно.

 − Жизнь вообще нечестная штука. Я давным давно это понял.

 И Торин рассказывает ему, короткими рубленными фразами, о своей семье. О людях и местах, запечатленных на тех фотографиях.

 − Мы владели шахтой, − поясняет он. − Серебряным рудником. В то время его было достаточно, чтобы обеспечить необходимым весь город.

 Торин говорит про судебные процессы, всеобщую панику, связанную с нехваткой железных дорог, и как город, возникший внезапно в результате открытия серебряной жилы, быстро опустел. Семья Торина тоже ушла, сохранив в памяти лишь название тех мест. Они пытались заняться фермерством, но зимы были слишком суровыми, и, как добавляет Торин, никого из семьи особо не интересовало возделывание земли. Его дед в одиночку решил разрабатывать шахту дальше. В соседнем городе говорили, что это безумие: утверждали, что самый богатый пласт лежал у поверхности и от него ничего уже не осталось. И потому Трор стал копать глубже.

 − Если бы ты только видел… − произносит Торин и смеется так, что у Бильбо что-то сжимается в груди. Горько. Опустошенно. Так, словно он стоит на краю бездны и смотрит прямо вниз. − Я был ребенком, но я помню. Бесконечные туннели. Это было как… мы блуждали вслепую в полной неизвестности. И все искали. Каждый день, от рассвета до заката мы проводили в этой шахте. Мне только пять исполнилось, а я уже спускался с киркой в руках в трещины, куда взрослым было просто не попасть.

 Торин долго пьет, и костяшки пальцев у него почти белые, так крепко он сжимает горлышко бутылки: − Там была еще свинцовая руда, но деда она не интересовала.

 − И он нашел серебро?

 − Нашел. Глубоко внутри горы.

 − И?

 − Что “и”?

 − Разве это... не было хорошо?

 − Было. Поначалу.

 Торин рассказывает о времени, когда его семья процветала, и эмоции в его голосе говорят лучше любых слов. Для его семьи гора была одновременно и источником дохода, и убежищем, в котором собрались родственники со всех концов страны. Сперва она вмещала в себя лишь несколько домов, но по прошествии всего нескольких лет город под горой разросся и разбогател, оставив соседей далеко позади и вызвав зависть у всего региона.

 − Зависть, − повторяет Торин. − И чертова гордость. Но, Бильбо, это было… восхитительно. Это был наш триумф. Наша победа. Ты себе представить не можешь…

 − Пока все идет хорошо, − похоже, чувство такта окончательно оставляет Бильбо. У него неизвестно отчего начинают болеть глаза, и он сильно зажмуривается.

 − Это нас и погубило. Жила казалась бесконечной: копай себе и копай, дальше и глубже. Все остальное… потеряло значение. Ты думаешь, как долго это могло продолжаться? − спрашивает Торин. − Это было как наваждение. Мы были просто одержимы свалившимся богатством, никто не хотел с ним расставаться. Они не смогли этого так оставить.

 − Кто?

− Все.

 В устах Торина это звучит как война. Позже, намного позже, Бильбо поймет, что говорить о войне в данном случае было бы неправильно. Война подразумевает, что у каждой из сторон есть хотя бы шанс на победу, у семьи Торина такого шанса не было. Благодаря какой-то запутанной комбинации юридических уловок и тому, что Торин называет “вторжением с севера”, их просто выгнали из горы.

 − Мы потеряли все, − говорит Торин, к удивлению Бильбо, почти спокойным голосом. − Серебро, землю… Они сожгли шахту и весь город. Пойми, это были не только деньги. Но мой дед… он сошел с ума. Отец, кажется, тоже, через несколько лет.

 Бильбо слышит шарканье, звук открывающегося холодильника, а затем глухое хлопанье дверцы. Торин возвращается на место и открывает новую бутылку: − Блядь, ты, наверное, думаешь, что я тронулся вместе с ними.

 − Нет, я…

 − Бери, − обрывает его Торин, и Бильбо не спорит. Хоть он и пытается быть честным самим с собой, сейчас ложь кажется наилучшим выходом.

 − Так ты больше не был дома?

 − Нет. Я не могу. Я еще не готов.

 − К чему?

 − Вернуть его назад.

 Бильбо не спрашивает “как?”, даже думать об этом не хочет. Но он знает, что такое семья, и понимает, какого это – желать невозможного. В наступившей тишине Торин пьет вторую бутылку, а Бильбо упрямо смотрит вперед, но теперь он видит только холмы. Он думает, что в это есть какая-то странная симметрия, в цветах их домов (у него - зеленый, у Торина – красный), его поля и торинова гора. А сейчас они здесь, окружены реками.

 − Знаешь, как мы назвали гору? − произносит Торин после долгой паузы. − Мы дали ей имя. Эребор.

 И Бильбо улыбается.

 − Так, все, хватит. Теперь твоя очередь, − и Торин протягивает руку, чтобы толкнуть Бильбо в плечо. И промахивается: то ли он уже пьян, то ли Бильбо чуть-чуть сдвигается, но рука Торина оказывается у него где-то между шеей и ключицей. Бильбо все еще улыбается, будто не замечая этого. Торин нахмуривается.

 − Ты горячий, − бормочет он.

 − Ну, здесь же тепло.

 − Нет, ты никогда не бываешь таким горячим, − Торин снова поднимает руку, откидывает челку у Бильбо с глаз и прижимает ладонь к пылающему лбу. − На тебе всегда как минимум пять свитеров. Твой личный климат-контроль. А сейчас у тебя температура.

 − Я в порядке. Это, наверное, из-за пива.

 − Бильбо. Ты одну бутылку выпил.

 − Легко пьянею. Ты сам так сказал.

 − На тебе даже двух свитеров нет. Ты не должен быть насколько горячим.

 − Все нормально, правда...

 − Ты просто делаешь так, чтобы не выполнять свою часть сделки. Ты должен был рассказать мне о своей семье.

 − Прости, − отвечает Бильбо и опять закрывает глаза. Его лоб горит там, где Торин прикасается к нему.

 − Нет, так дело не пойдет. Но не думай, что ты просто так отделался, − Торин поднимается на ноги и тянет Бильбо за собой.

 − Торин, что ты делаешь?

 − Ты болен. Я отвезу тебя домой. Не спорь со мной.

 − Я могу переночевать здесь.

 − Даже я здесь не ночую, − отрезает Торин. Бильбо по-прежнему не двигается с места, и потому Торину приходится отвести его к столу и усадить на ближайший табурет. Бильбо не знает, почему он просто не встанет и не уйдет, пока Торин собирает их вещи и закрывает студию. Кажется, для этого нужно приложить какое-то нечеловеческое усилие, но так явно быть не должно.

 − Пошли, − с этими словами Торин снова поднимает его, пошатывающегося, и поддерживает за спину, не давая упасть. И только когда они в машине уже стоят на светофоре, Бильбо понимает, что, говоря “домой”, Торин имел в виду свой дом.

 Прижимаясь лбом к холодному стеклу, Бильбо смотрит на расплывающуюся перед глазами дорогу. Он не был у Торина дома с тех пор, как Торин выставил его оттуда две недели назад.

 

 

[1] Ван Моррисон ([англ.](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA) _Van Morrison) -_[северо-ирландский](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%98%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%8F)[автор-исполнитель](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B2%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80-%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C), известный своей уникальной «рычащей» манерой исполнения и гибридом[фолк-музыки](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BA-%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%B0) (в том числе народных[ольстерских](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80) мотивов) с американскими стилями —[блюзом](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%B7),[соулом](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%BB),[джазом](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B0%D0%B7) и[госпелом](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%BB).

[2] "Волна грез" или "Волна снов". На русский язык эссе на переведено.

[3] Жак Мари́ Эми́ль Лака́н ([фр.](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%86%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA) _Jacques-Marie-Émile Lacan)_ — французский философ ([фрейдист](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC),[структуралист](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BA%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC),[постструктуралист](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BA%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC)) и психиатр.

[4]  _Опьянение из религий и физических наркотиков_ (онлайн-переводчик)


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Торин возвращается домой из Торонто, Бильбо спит.

 В свое оправдание Бильбо мог бы сказать, что воскресенье еще только началось (стрелка часов показывает время сразу после полуночи) и он совсем не ждал Торина. И вообще Бильбо уверен, что ему все это снится. Он лежит на кушетке, растянувшись на животе, когда краем уха улавливает звук открывающейся двери гаража. Эребор молчит, а он бы наверняка залаял, если бы в дом забрался посторонний. В полусне Бильбо переворачивается на бок, даже не пытаясь поднять отяжелевшую голову с подушки, и видит кого-то, кто точно не может быть Торином, потому что Торин сейчас на конференции, в сотнях километрах отсюда. Но размытая фигура скидывает сумку на пол, треплет Эребора по голове и, задержавшись на мгновение около кушетки, взбирается по лестнице наверх. Бильбо же утыкается носом обратно в подушку. Может ему приснится что-нибудь поинтереснее?

 Когда он просыпается во второй раз, то, конечно, понимает, что это был не сон. Торин сидит за столом в футболке и спортивных штанах, а по гаражу разносятся запахи бекона и свежезаваренного кофе. Бильбо приподнимается на руках и, покраснев, тут же тянется вытереть рот: оказывается, он пускал слюни во сне. Он очень надеется, что Торин этого не заметил.

 ‒ Утро, ‒ окликает его Торин.

 ‒ Ты… вернулся.

 ‒ Сбежал сразу после последнего выступления. По радио сегодня обещали бурю, и я подумал, что лучше к этому времени буду дома. Может, я слишком торопился, но…

 ‒ А я не ждал тебя так скоро.

 ‒ Да, да, понял уже. Ты до первой чашки вообще не функционируешь? Я сделаю тебе кофе.

 ‒ Спасибо, ‒ Бильбо выбирается из спальника и шлепает по холодному полу прямиком на кухню.

 ‒ У тебя бардак на голове, ‒ говорит Торин, протягивая ему кружку через весь стол.

 ‒ Знаю, ‒ бормочет Бильбо в ответ. Он более чем осведомлен о том, как впечатляюще его волосы выглядят по утрам, и о смявшейся пижамной кофте с маленькой дыркой на локте - тоже. Бильбо надевает очки и видит, что Торин улыбается.

 ‒ С самосвала ночью, случайно, не падал?

 ‒ Ой, ну очень смешно, ‒ Бильбо отпивает глоток и изумленно вскидывает брови. Торин, оказывается, помнит, что, в отличие от него самого, Бильбо не любит черный кофе без молока.

 ‒ Рад слышать. Я провел неделю, рассуждая о строительных нормах и правилах. Мое чувство юмора подверглось серьезному испытанию.

 Торин закидывает пару кусков хлеба в тостер и достает из холодильника джем. Удивительно, как он угадал, что Бильбо ест на завтрак, хотя, скорее всего, Торин просто приметил, чего в холодильнике осталось меньше всего. Эребор подходит к Бильбо и обнюхивает его, прежде чем улечься у ног Торина.

 ‒ Я соберу вещи после завтрака, ‒ говорит Бильбо.

 ‒ Нет, оставайся, ‒ спокойно возражает Торин. Так, будто это самая разумная мысль на свете.

 ‒ Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

 ‒ Прогноз в кой-то веки оказался верным, там ужасная погода. Не хочу сейчас везти тебя домой.

 ‒ Наверное, я могу остаться на день… ‒ или два, добавляет про себя Бильбо, но он не хочет навязываться.

 ‒ Хорошо.

 Больше они не разговаривают. Торин открывает газету и погружается в чтение, а Бильбо все еще слишком хочется спать. Но позже, когда он вскользь упоминает о том, что хорошо бы как-то украсить дом к празднику, Торин молча обувается, достает пилу и выходит за дверь. Он возвращается через десять минут с охапкой хвойных веток: на плечах у него лежит снег, а нос и щеки красные от мороза.

 ‒ Доволен? ‒ осведомляется он, сбрасывая ботинки, и кидает одну ветку Бильбо. ‒ Можешь украшать.

 ‒ Ага, ‒ отвечает Бильбо. Он прячет улыбку, забирая у Торина из рук оставшиеся ветки, и оглядывает комнату, подыскивая, куда бы их получше пристроить.

 ‒ У тебя нет каминной доски, ‒ замечает Бильбо.

 ‒ Зачем тебе каминная доска?

 ‒ Прибить гирлянду, чулки повесить…

 ‒ Ты носишь чулки? ‒ спрашивает Торин, явно позабавленный.

 ‒ Нет, конечно! ‒ Бильбо стряхивает снег с иголок и укладывает ветку на подоконник. ‒ Я про рождественские чулки. Ну, которые для подарков.

 Торин не отвечает. Бильбо перебирает в памяти свои последние слова. Подарки. Кто вообще сказал, что они будут? Бильбо ничего не приготовил. Чуть погодя Торин просит его передать несколько веток, затем скрепляет две штуки и вешает прямо над печкой.

 ‒ Ты так дом спалишь, ‒ говорит ему Бильбо.

 ‒ Значит, у нас будет рождественский огонь, ‒ огрызается Торин. Он приматывает еще одну ветку на перила лестницы, а остальные сваливает в общую кучу на столе. ‒ Какие-нибудь планы на сегодня?

 ‒ Я думал немного позаниматься. В общем-то, и все.

 ‒ Завтра канун Рождества. Ты не учишься.

 ‒ Так, если ты собирался предложить что-то вроде “покататься на коньках”, я откажусь заранее.

 ‒ Просто коньки - скучно. Может, хоккей? Озеро уже должно было промерзнуть до конца.

 ‒ И снова - нет.

 ‒ По крайней мере, мы должны выгулять собаку, ‒ произносит Торин. ‒ Кажется, он растолстел. Ты с ним занимался?

 ‒ Конечно! ‒ возражает Бильбо. ‒ И вовсе он не толстый. Он хороший пес, верно, Эри? ‒ Уши Эребора встают торчком, и он, мягко перебирая лапами, подбегает к Бильбо. ‒ Я вообще-то не смогу пойти с тобой. Я думал, что вернусь сегодня домой, так что… ну, у меня чистой одежды совсем не осталось.

 ‒ Да кого это волнует?

 ‒ Меня, Торин. Я в пижаме на улицу не выйду.

 ‒ У Балина есть прачечная, я тебе открою.

 ‒ Прямо здесь, в доме? А можно?

 ‒ Да, он не будет против. Пойдем после завтрака, мне тоже надо кое-что постирать. А пока попробуем подобрать тебе что-нибудь из моих вещей.

 ‒ Ты же огромный.

 ‒ Это ты маленький. Сейчас зима, никто не удивится, если одежда будет висеть на тебе мешком. Я посмотрю что-нибудь. Даже постараюсь найти чистое.

 Торин исчезает в спальне, не удосужившись выслушать ответ, и вскоре на Бильбо сверху летят спортивные штаны, шерстяной свитер, футболка и пара толстых теплых носков. Вещи пахнут Торином: Олд Спайсем, немножко псиной и, совершенно отчетливо, цитрусовым мылом, которое Торин бутылками тащит из студии к себе в гараж, и Бильбо не может сдержать улыбку.

 ‒ Одевайся, ‒ доносится до него голос Торина. ‒ Мы выходит в пять.

 Бильбо одним глотком допивает остывший кофе и торопливо снимает одежду, принюхиваясь к белью. Он хмурится: можно надеть чужую футболку, но просить одолжить трусы - это как-то уж слишком. Поэтому Бильбо быстро влезает в штаны и затягивает завязки так туго, как это возможно, а потом еще и подворачивает края штанин. Ну вот, он опять чувствует себя ребенком. Торин спускается по лестнице и, бросив взгляд на Бильбо, держится целых три секунды, прежде чем покатиться со смеху.

 Они отправляются гулять вокруг дома, но Эребор вскоре срывается с места и уносится вприпрыжку вдоль дороги, и им приходится бежать следом. Полы куртки (вновь одолженной у Торина) путаются у Бильбо в ногах, а замерзшие очки едва держатся на переносице. Они останавливаются только около озера, под елками, и, пока Бильбо честно старается отдышаться, Торин, наклонившись, зачерпывает горсть снега и запускает в него снежком прежде, чем Бильбо успевает как-то среагировать.

 После Рождественской Битвы Снежками, насквозь промокшие и замершие, они возвращаются домой. Скинув верхнюю одежду, Торин сразу же уходит на кухню. Бильбо перебирает в уме оставшиеся в холодильнике продукты и решает, что из них может получиться вполне приличное Рождественское печенье, а тем временем, по гаражу уже разносится горько-сладкий запах. Торин приготовил Рождественский горячий шоколад: растопил плитку в кастрюле с молоком и добавил туда несколько ложек мятного ликера. Он относит кружку Бильбо, который устроился вместе с Эребором на кушетке, после чего вставляет пластинку с Шубертом в проигрыватель. Что ж, может _Die Winterreisei_[1] не слишком удачный выбор для Рождественской музыки, но им сойдет.

 Уже вечер, и Торин не предлагает отвезти Бильбо домой, а Бильбо не напоминает ему об этом. Они забирают из прачечной свои вещи, перемешанные друг с другом, и сваливают все в кучу на кушетку. По телевизору крутят какое-то старое кино, на журнальном столике стоит тарелка, полная печенья, а они сидят рядом и разбираются, где чьи футболки и носки. Это кажется пугающе нормальным. Или, наоборот, ненормальным, потому что, как они вообще до такого дошли? Будет лучше не думать об этом совсем, и все же, какая-то часть Бильбо уверена, что что-нибудь вот-вот пойдет не так.

 На следующий день за окном валит снег, и они тихо встречают канун Рождества. Честно говоря, Бильбо не помнит, чем они занимались целый день, но точно знает, что тогда ему было тепло и спокойно. Большую часть времени они провели просто сидя рядом друг с другом, но в этом было что-то настолько правильное (что-то, чего быть не должно), и у Бильбо каждый раз щемит в груди, когда он думает об этом (поэтому он старается не думать вообще). На часах восемь вечера. Торин чертит за столом, раскидав бумаги повсюду, а Бильбо, скрестив ноги на кушетке, вспоминает, как проводились в их городке рождественские службы под белоснежными сводами церкви (вот только снега там никогда не было), и не чувствует сожаления. Здесь и сейчас ему слишком хорошо.

 ‒ У вас в семье есть какие-нибудь праздничные традиции? ‒ спрашивает Бильбо, на что получает короткий отрицательный ответ. Карандаш в руках Торина не останавливается ни на секунду. ‒ Я просто тут подумал… Сегодня канун Рождества, а ты за целый день даже домой не позвонил…

 ‒ Ты тоже, ‒ парирует Торин.

 ‒ Мне, в общем-то, некому звонить.

 ‒ Ясно.

 ‒ Да… так, что насчет тебя?

 Торин медлит, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. А когда он наконец отвечает, его голос звучит как будто издалека.

 ‒ У меня… Есть люди, которым я мог бы позвонить. Но все, что я могу им сказать, они и так знают.

 ‒ Все равно, они были бы рады. Услышать тебя, хотя бы.

 ‒ Если тебе так неймется, позвони им сам. Ненавижу телефонные разговоры.

 Бильбо поворачивается на кушетке и задумчиво смотрит на Торина. Да уж, папка с сообщениями в его телефоне - вполне убедительное доказательство. Проигрыватель крутит вчерашнюю пластинку: насыщенный мужской баритон сливается с бойкой мелодией, фортепьянные аккорды придают веса каждому слогу. Плечи Торина до сих пор напряжены, а сам он не отрывает взгляда от линейки. Бильбо очень хочется продолжить разговор, но уже почти Рождество, и чего-чего, а ссориться с Торином он сегодня не желает совсем.

 Пластинка закончилась. Бильбо забирается в свой спальник и уютно устраивается рядом с Эребором, стараясь не заснуть. Торин приходит следом: сгоняет пса с кушетки и плюхается на его место, жуя печенье. Он опять замкнулся в себе, и, хотя Бильбо привык к его нечитаемому выражению лица, сейчас все немного по-другому. Не так, как раньше. Из-за этого, или, может, потому что ни один из них не в состоянии найти нужных слов (Бильбо не знает), Торин не уходит к себе наверх в пристройку.

 Когда Бильбо просыпается, Рождество уже наступило. Он лежит на боку, упираясь головой в бедро Торина, и одной рукой Торин обнимает его за плечи. С минуту или две Бильбо старается не шевелиться. Ему не очень-то удобно, даже жарко, в спальном мешке, с собакой на коленях с одной стороны и Торином - с другой, но все равно он не двигается. Просто лежит, прижимаясь щекой к обивке, и чувствует, как очки впиваются в переносицу. Эребор, который, оказывается, обладает невероятной способностью моментально узнавать, когда кто-то рядом с ним притворяется спящим, ставит тяжелую лапу Бильбо на ухо и подается вперед, чтобы лизнуть Торина.

 ‒ Эри, уйди, ‒ бормочет Торин, но все же тянется приласкать пса. Или, по крайней мере, пытается это сделать, потому что одна рука у него до сих пор зажата между Бильбо и кушеткой. Эребор громко гавкает, чрезвычайно довольный ситуацией, и снова лижет Торину пальцы, прежде чем спрыгнуть с кушетки и направиться к миске с водой. Бильбо сразу же садится прямо, пытаясь пригладить непослушные волосы.

 ‒ Да оставь ты их, ‒ слышит он из-за спины голос Торина. ‒ Без толку. Мы не будем сражаться в Рождество, даже с твоими вихрами. Есть хочу… Пошли на кухню.

 Бильбо улыбается (ничего не может с собой поделать), но ему все-таки приходится принять участие в битве с перекрутившимся за ночь спальным мешком, и затекшая нога ему в этом нисколечко не помогает. К тому времени, как Бильбо добирается до кухни, Торин уже сидит за столом напротив тарелки с печеньем. Кажется, он единолично решил, что у них сегодня будет на завтрак, но он также сварил кофе на двоих, и потому Бильбо не возражает.

 Допивая вторую кружку, Бильбо колеблется в раздумьях. Он должен сказать что-нибудь. Пожелать Торину “счастливого Рождества”, и, совершенно точно, поблагодарить его. Он должен был приготовить подарок, но сейчас слишком поздно об этом волноваться.

 ‒ Спасибо за завтрак, ‒ говорит Бильбо в конце концов. Мама была бы в ужасе от его манер.

 Больше ничего в Рождество не случается. Бильбо полагает, что ему пора начинать верить в магию праздника, потому что это маленькое, но самое настоящее чудо. На ужин Торин приготовил в духовке удивительно вкусную индейку, а Бильбо помог ему с картошкой. Еловые ветки, прикрученные над печкой, все-таки загорелись, и им пришлось срочно тушить свой “рождественский огонь”.

 Следующий день проходит намного спокойнее. Они вновь наедаются до отвала и с переменным успехом отлынивают от работы. В среду Бильбо начинают грызть сомненья: ему кажется, что он явно злоупотребляет чужим гостеприимством, но по лицу Торина, как это обычно бывает в таких случаях, ничего нельзя понять. К тому же, Торин, похоже, догадывается, что Бильбо вовсе не рвется возвращаться домой, и никто из них эту тему просто не поднимает. За ужином они доедают остатки индейки, а потом Торин достает две бутылки красного вина из хозяйского бара, отмахнувшись от предложения Бильбо съездить за алкоголем в круглосуточный магазин.

 ‒ Он правда не будет против, ‒ со смехом объясняет ему Торин. ‒ Мы почти что одна семья.

 И с этой фразой в Бильбо снова просыпается любопытство, которому два дня назад он не дал испортить им все праздники.

 ‒ Твоя семья... ‒ повторяет он, согнувшись почти вдвое на стуле и положив щеку на макушку Эребору. ‒ Поверить не могу, что ты им так и не позвонил.

 ‒ У нас в семье сложные отношения, ‒ отвечает Торин и доливает себе еще вина.

 ‒ Если ты собираешься отделаться от меня шаблонными фразами…

 ‒ Ты меня оскорбляешь. Я не подгоняюсь ни под один шаблон.

 ‒ Торин, ‒ запинается Бильбо и глубоко вздыхает, набираясь смелости продолжить. Эребор дергается, чтобы встать с места, но Бильбо обвивает его руками за шею и не пускает. ‒ Я нашел твой фотоальбом.

 ‒ Нашел?

 ‒ Ну, мне было любопытно. Я знаю, что я не должен был, но я осматривал книжные полки, хотел достать книгу, а это оказался альбом, и я не смог просто положить его на место.

 ‒ А следовало бы.

 ‒ Да, да, я знаю, но… почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что женат?

 ‒ Чего?

 ‒ И что у тебя есть дети?

 ‒ Чего? ‒ снова переспрашивает Торин, с силой опуская бутылку на стол. ‒ Что ты несешь?

 ‒ Женщина и дети на фотографиях, ‒ бормочет Бильбо, не отрывая взгляда от кухонного пола. ‒ Твоя семья.

 ‒ Они не… Кто тебе вообще дал право лезть! Я просил тебя присмотреть за моей собакой, а не разнюхивать тут то, что тебя не касается!

 ‒ Ну почему ты никогда о них не говоришь?

 ‒ Потому, что это не та тема, на которую я хочу разговаривать.

 ‒ Когда-нибудь ты об этом пожалеешь, ‒ выдавливает Бильбо, потому что держать это в себе он больше не может. А еще потому, что это правда. ‒ Поверь мне.

 ‒ Я не нуждаюсь в нотациях о том, как мне заботиться о своей семье.

 ‒ Почему они не с тобой?

 ‒ У них своя жизнь.

 ‒ Но…

 ‒ Мы не будем больше об этом говорить.

 ‒ Торин, если мы и в правду друзья, мне… я хочу знать о тебе больше того, какое пиво ты любишь, какого размера твои футболки и чем кормить твою собаку.

 Торин молчит. Он опустошает свой стакан, который вообще-то совсем не подходит для вина и напоминает скорее широкую лабораторную мензурку, и рассеяно пинает ножку обеденного стола.

 ‒ Я не женат, ‒ произносит он в конце концов.

 ‒ Разведен?

 ‒ Блядь, да нет же! Эти дети - мои племянники. А женщина на фотографии - сестра. И ты знаешь обо мне больше, чем кто-либо в этом гребанном университете, поэтому можешь заткнуться со спокойной душой.

 Бильбо может заткнуться. Или он может продолжить спрашивать. Торин еще не швырнул его об стенку, значит пока что все хорошо. Правда?

 ‒ Это не выглядит очень сложным.

 ‒ Ты понятия не имеешь, ‒ с горьким смешком выдыхает Торин. ‒ Черт, мне нужно закурить.

 ‒ Мне как-то подбросили конверт с табаком в почтовый ящик, ‒ говорит Бильбо и хмурится: это не то, что он изначально собирался сказать. Он смотрит на свой пустой стакан, а потом переводит взгляд на бутылку - тоже почти пустую. ‒ А я не знал, что с ним делать.

 ‒ То, для чего он нужен, ‒ Торин встает, отходит к стене и вынимает трубку из кармана рубашки, висящей на крючке. Он набивает ее, но не зажигает, а просто крутит в руках. Бильбо открывает рот, чтобы сказать “Я не курю”, но вместо этого…

 ‒ Мои родители умерли, ‒ вырывается у него.

 Торин пристально смотрит на Бильбо, его взгляд ясен несмотря на выпитое вино, и Бильбо подавляет желание съежится в комок. Эребор выворачивается у него из рук и уходит на кушетку. Повинуясь молчаливому уговору, они допивают вино и следуют за ним. Утром Бильбо проснется с самым ужасным похмельем, которое у него только было в жизни, и не сможет связать и двух слов. И поймет, что, наверное, тогда было бы лучше просто оставить эту тему. Но, пока что, он пьян, и алкоголь развязывает ему язык, а в голове крутиться слишком много вопросов.

 Сначала все идет нормально. Они снова говорят о своих семьях, в общих чертах. Немного погодя Торин сдается настойчивым расспросам и называет ему имена детей: старшего зовут Фили (ему девять лет), а младшего - Кили (ему шесть), и Торин до смешного гордится ими обоими. Бильбо слышит это в его голосе, и в ответ рассказывает о своей жизни на ранчо среди полей, засеянных ячменем, где они разводили лошадей и овец. Сестру Торина зовут Дис. Бильбо спрашивает об отце детей, на что получает свирепый взгляд, а потом - об отце самого Торина, сразу после чего ему в голову летит тарелка.

 Никаких извинений за этим не следует, только яростное “Хватит!”. Прислонившись спиной к раковине, Торин скрещивает руки на груди, подбородок высоко поднят, и в глазах вызов - попробуй, возрази! Эребор подходит обнюхать осколки, и Торин, прикрикнув, отгоняет пса, у которого моментально опускаются уши. Дрожащими руками Бильбо собирает вещи и идет к выходу. У двери он немного задерживается, надеясь, что Торин в последний момент остановит его. Бильбо не хочет уходить, даже после всего, что случилось - не хочет, но он напуган и он не идиот.

 Он надевает ботинки и, так и не сняв свитер Торина, устало выходит за порог.

 

 − − −

 

 Бильбо не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Все это до боли напоминает какой-то третьесортный гангстерский фильм: ночь, парковка, тупик, скрытый от чужих глаз, фонари, мерцающие неровным светом. Бильбо отстранено размышляет, не спрятана ли у мужчины финка в рукаве кожаной куртке. Он не удивится, если так оно и есть.

 Все началось с карты.

 Его зовут Азог, и Бильбо даже не хочет строить догадок, настоящее ли это имя или нет. По правде говоря, даже в стенах аудитории впечатление мужчина производит устрашающее. Он студент, учится на четвертом курса исторического факультета, специализируется на произведениях искусства англосаксонского периода, занимается реставрацией старинных карт. Высокий и бледный, с белыми волосами, Азог сам по себе выделяется из толпы. Они познакомились в самом начале марта. Бильбо тогда увлеченно изучал убранную под стекло карту и, услышав вопрос, начал отвечать, не особо интересуясь, кто стоит рядом с ним. А позже он начал бояться.

 Но, несмотря на это, они на удивление легко сработались, разбирая старые надписи и продираясь сквозь библиотечные архивы. Если Бильбо удавалось достаточно сосредоточится на картах, он даже мог какое-то время игнорировать дрожь, пробегающую по позвоночнику всякий раз, когда Азог наклонялся к нему, или шептал ему прямо в ухо, или одним движением протягивал книгу через стол в тишине библиотеки. У Азога довольно красивые руки, с длинными и ловкими пальцами, а еще есть шрам на лице, начинающийся от самой брови и рассекающий всю щеку. Азог принадлежит к тому типу людей, которые легко могут очаровывать, если захотят, но для этого он слишком пугает. Бильбо потратил не один час, уверяя себя, что Азог не был безжалостным убийцей в прошлой жизни, что он никак не может быть и вправду связан с мафией, что сам Бильбо просто начитался детективов и из-за всей этой нарочитой таинственности у него просто разыгралось воображение. Самовнушение Бильбо не слишком удалось, но архивы выглядели вполне заманчиво, а Азог безошибочно снова и снова отыскивал нужные им обоим документы, и Бильбо не смог отказаться от предложенной помощи.

 Теперь же, душной апрельской ночью, стоя в углу парковки и слушая, как Азог угрожает ему, Бильбо чрезвычайно жалеет об этом. Сейчас он хотел бы повернуть время вспять и никогда не встречать этого человека.

 ‒ Ты придешь сюда завтра и передашь мне карту после закрытия, иначе, я обещаю, тебе очень сильно не понравится то, что случится потом, ‒ Азог стоит, небрежно прислонившись, к стене. Когда он выступил из тени и поманил Бильбо к себе, у Бильбо и в мыслях не было, к чему это приведет. Уже час ночи, он только что вышел из студии, где пил до этого вместе с Торином, так что, наверное, он просто не в состоянии мыслить ясно. Он хочет вернуться домой.

 ‒ Я не буду этого делать, ‒с трудом выговаривает Бильбо. После дождя даже воздух становится влажным и оседает на коже. Другое объяснение тому, что у него по спине сползают капли пота, он предпочитает игнорировать.

 ‒ Нет, думаю, тебе все-таки придется, ‒ Азог выбрасывает вперед руку. Белое запястье мелькает у Бильбо перед глазами, а потом его стискивают за воротник свитера и притягивают ближе. ‒ Мне нужна эта карта.

 ‒ Я должен идти, ‒ бормочет Бильбо и пытается вывернуться. Азог не отпускает его.

 ‒ Я был более чем терпелив с тобой все это время. Маленький первогодка, один в незнакомом городе: ни друзей, ни родных. Я… позабочусь о тебе.

 ‒ Пожалуйста, не надо…

 ‒ Это система. И ты не сможешь так просто уйти. Завтра ‒ ты передашь карту ‒ лично мне в руки.

 ‒ Я не стану…

 ‒ Эй!

 Громкий выкрик, короткий и злой одновременно, кажется желанным освобождением. Глаза Азога суживаются, но он немедленно разжимает хватку, и Бильбо отступает. Он не может точно сказать, кто это, пока следующие слова окончательно не рассеивают сомнения.

 ‒ Что здесь происходит?

 ‒ Что ж… ‒ Азог растягивает губы в ухмылке. ‒ Кто же это еще может быть, если не Торин Оакеншилд? Ну, здравствуй, Торин.

 ‒ Ты, убери руки от него.

 ‒ Мы просто разговаривали. Иди по своим делам, ‒ Азог вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет и неторопливо прикуривает. Так, будто в его распоряжении все время мира. Бильбо передергивает, и он делает шаг в сторону Торина, но только один. Азог взглядом пришпиливает его на месте.

 ‒ На хуй пошел, ‒ огрызается Торин. Он вклинивается между Бильбо и Азогом, все его тело буквально вибрирует от ярости. ‒ Бильбо, иди в машину.

 ‒ Мы с Бильбо еще не закончили, ‒ тянет Азог и выпускает облако дыма почти что Торину в лицо. ‒ И тебя это никоим боком не касается. Если только…

 Он переводит взгляд с Торина на Бильбо, потом обратно, и начинает смеяться. Его идеально уложенные волосы блестят в свете фонаря, а он смеется и смеется, запрокинув голову назад, и в конце концов говорит:

 ‒ Ты что, шутишь? Торин, ты серьезно? С этим малышом? А я-то думал, ниже падать некуда.

 ‒ Бильбо, иди и сядь в машину!

 Бильбо вздрагивает от голоса Торина и, развернувшись, торопливо идет по парковке, пока не находит знакомый автомобиль. Он не заперт, он никогда не бывает заперт, такой потрепанный и уже разваливающийся на части - Торин не боится, что кто-нибудь украдет его. Неловко нащупав дверную ручку, Бильбо падает на пассажирское сидение. Он чувствует себя хуже некуда, глядя сквозь окно, на котором осели капли прошедшего дождя, как Торин наступает на Азога. Внезапно Торин оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Бильбо. Их взгляды пересекаются через всю парковку, и Бильбо поспешно закрывает дверь машины.

 Теперь он не сможет ничего услышать, но ему хватает и того, что он видит. Азог подчеркнуто расслаблен, как будто ему известно что-то важное и он прекрасно осознает свое превосходство, огонек его сигареты многозначительно мерцает издали. Торин выглядит явно разозленным, со сжатыми кулаками, стоя к Азогу чуть ближе положенного, и его фигура кажется не выше, но намного внушительнее и мощнее. Эти минуты, когда они разговаривают, кажутся Бильбо годами, а затем дверь резко открывается, и Торин обрушивается в водительское кресло, захлопнув дверцу за собой так, что сотрясается вся машина. Время идет, но они просто сидят, не двигаясь: слышно только их напряженное дыхание. Глядя в лобовое стекло, Бильбо видит, что Азог исчез.

 ‒ Ты в порядке? ‒ тихо спрашивает он, когда становится ясно, что Торин не собирается заводить машину.

 ‒ Что за… Ты меня об этом спрашивает? У тебя, блядь, с головой не все в порядке?! Ты вообще чем думал, разговаривая с этим ублюдком?! Что он тебе сделал? Он тебя ударил?!

 ‒ Нет-нет, Торин, он ничего… со мной все хорошо.

 ‒ Ты больше никогда будешь говорить с ним. Ты понял меня? Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах! Клянусь, если он еще хоть раз дотронется до тебя, я…

 ‒ Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы из-за меня ты калечил людей.

 ‒ Не все в мире вращается вокруг тебя, ‒ отрывисто произносит Торин и с силой бьет по приборной панели. ‒ Вот дерьмо! Ты… ты даже понятия не имеешь, кто он, верно? И как сильно ты рискуешь, находясь рядом с ним?

 ‒ Торин, мы просто разговаривали. Он умен, и нам уже приходилось работать вместе…

 ‒ Когда?

 ‒ Что?

 ‒ Когда вы работали вместе?

 ‒ Ну, мы познакомились где-то в марте, значит, чуть больше месяца назад? Как-то так. Он собирал материал для той конференции, в Мюнхене, а я…

 ‒ Ты… ты работал с ним больше месяца, и тебе даже в голову ни разу не пришла мысль, сказать мне об этом?!

 ‒ А почему я должен был говорить тебе о том, кто помогает мне с архивами? Ты же не рассказываешь мне ничего о своих товарищах! И вообще, если ты не забыл, мы тогда с тобой разругались. Послушай, Торин, это всего лишь задание. Просто научная работа. Это не стоит того, чтобы…

 ‒ Да как ты не понимаешь! С Азогом ничего не бывает “просто”! Ты мог сказать мне… Бильбо, я должен знать такие вещи!

 ‒ Почему? Ну почему, объясни мне?! Ты мне не отец, и не мой парень, ты сам так решил! И, честно говоря, сейчас ты ведешь себя просто по-свински. Так, почему, во имя всего, я должен был тебе что-то говорить? Ты же абсолютно непредсказуем! Ведешь себя иногда… как дикарь какой-то.

 Бильбо съеживается на пассажирском сидении и, отвернувшись, прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу.

 ‒ Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, ‒ голос Торина звучит размеренно и взвешенно, и это еще хуже, чем когда он просто кричал на Бильбо.

 Торин заводит мотор и медленно выезжает со стоянки, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Азога нигде нет, поэтому Торин легко выворачивает на дорогу, и до самого дома они больше не разговаривают. Бильбо даже не пытается, глядя на то, как Торин сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Он до сих пор ощущает запах азоговой сигареты.

 ‒ Вылезай, ‒ командует Торин, когда они останавливаются у входа в гараж, и Бильбо послушно выбирается из машины. Он проходит следом за Торином в его квартиру и устало опускается на табурет рядом с кухонным столом, пока Торин гремит чем-то в холодильнике. Бильбо ждет, что это опять будет какой-нибудь алкоголь, но вместо этого ему в руку втискивают стакан с водой, а потом Торин садится прямо напротив него. Он все еще напряжен и смотрит как будто сквозь Бильбо.

 ‒ Я… не знаю, как говорить о таком.

 ‒ Словами. Неужели это так сложно?

 Торин отрывисто выдыхает, и на секунду Бильбо кажется, что он сейчас перевернет стол. Но вместо этого Торин закрывает глаза и сцепляет пальцы перед собой, его плечи тяжело опускаются и поднимаются при каждом вздохе.

 ‒ Сложно, ‒ отвечает он. ‒ Сложнее, чем ты думаешь. Я попытаюсь объяснить тебе, как смогу. Поэтому, если ты помолчишь хотя бы пять минут, я буду тебе очень благодарен.

 ‒ Да, по-моему, ты задолжал мне объяснение.

 ‒ Скорее, я должен извинится перед тобой, ‒ произносит Торин, и Бильбо потрясенно смотрит на него. Он первый раз слышит подобное от Торина. Он вообще не был уверен, что Торин знает такие слова.

 ‒ Что он еще тебе сказал? ‒ нерешительно спрашивает Бильбо, потому что он еще не готов просто так взять и принять неизвестно откуда свалившиеся на него извинения.

 ‒ Не важно.

 ‒ Ну я прошу тебя, скажи мне!

 ‒ Бильбо, ты должен понять… У нас с Азогом есть прошлое. И дерьма там предостаточно. Не имеет значения, что он сказал. Но ты будешь держаться от него подальше, как можно дальше, слышишь?! И если он еще раз попробует тебе угрожать, ты немедленно придешь ко мне.

 ‒ Чтобы ты пошел и набил ему морду?

 ‒ С большим моим удовольствием, ‒ подтверждает Торин, и в его тоне нет ни намека на шутку.

 ‒ Мне не нужно, чтобы ты… защищал мою честь или что ты там еще себе напридумывал! Он ничего мне не сделал. То, что ты видел, было, не знаю... недопониманием, что ли.

 ‒ Я говорил, это связано не только с тобой. До сегодняшнего дня я понятия не имел, что ты вообще с ним знаком. Ты никогда не должен был с ним встречаться. Он не тот человек, чтобы… Есть определенные вещи, связанные с Азогом, которые тебе знать не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь об этом узнал.

 ‒ О чем?

 ‒ Блядь, я только что сказал, я не хочу, чтобы ты знал! А значит, рассказывать я тебе ничего не буду. Точка.

 ‒ Мне кажется, я заслуживаю того, чтобы знать, ‒ бормочет Бильбо, вытирая пальцем капельки со стенок стакана вместо того, смотреть Торину в глаза.

 ‒ Возможно, ‒ говорит Торин. ‒ Возможно. Но я прошу тебя не лезть в это больше. Он… он еще не сделал тебе больно. Ты еще можешь оставить все это позади. Я прошу тебя, Бильбо, просто сделай это.

 И только потому, что это Торин, и потому, что он, кажется, первый раз за все время их знакомства, просит Бильбо о чем-то, Бильбо сдается. Они перемещаются из-за стола на кушетку, устраиваясь рядом, как они обычно это делают: Бильбо с левой стороны, свернувшись в потрепанном спальном мешке, и Торин справа, с ногами, закинутыми на журнальный столик, под которым улегся Эребор. Они оба слишком вымотались за этот день, и, наверное, (хотя ни один из них ни за что не признает этого вслух) им просто не хочется никуда друг от друга уходить.

 ‒ Торин, ‒ шепчет Бильбо прежде, чем окончательно провалиться в сон.

 ‒ Ммм?

 ‒ Я так и не сказал тебе… Я испугался, а потом разозлился. Спасибо.

 ‒ М? За что? ‒ Торин шевелится, его голова немного откидывается назад, а сам он съезжает по кушетке ближе к Бильбо.

 ‒ За то, что спас меня от него.

 ‒ Спи, ‒ отвечает Торин. Он стискивает ладонью плечо Бильбо, а потом, сдавшись, обнимает его, прижимая к себе.

 И пусть большинство проблем так и осталось неразрешенными, здесь и сейчас Бильбо не нужно ничего иного.

 

[1] Зимний путь.


	9. Chapter 9

Торин аккуратно проводит Бильбо через двери гаража. Его рука, холодная и тяжелая, придерживает Бильбо за шею, пока они не добираются до кушетки и Бильбо с трудом не опускается на подушки. Он наклоняется чтобы разуться, но Торин отводит в сторону его руки, сам расшнуровывает ботинки Бильбо и, предварительно стянув шерстяные носки, забрасывает его ноги на кушетку. Похоже, Торин довольно хорошо умеет управляться с больными людьми. Кто бы мог подумать.

− Сейчас вернусь, − предупреждает Торин и, мягко взъерошив Бильбо волосы, куда-то уходит.

Бильбо (если бы кто-нибудь соизволил поинтересоваться его мнением) сказал бы, что с ним все в порядке, но руки и ноги кажутся такими тяжелыми, а он сам так устал, что не может даже поднять голову с кушетки и посмотреть, чем занят Торин. Бильбо слышит шум льющейся воды, а затем ему на лоб кладут мокрое полотенце, сложенное пополам.

− Вот, − говорит Торин. – Просто закрой глаза и... полежи.

− Ммм... – согласно мычит Бильбо, чувствуя, как капельки воды стекают от висков к затылку.

− Ты хоть что-нибудь ел сегодня?

− Завтрак.

− Обед? Ужин?

− Яблоко, − всего одно, сморщенное, немного рыхлое, и совсем не вкусное, какими обычно бывают все зимние фрукты. – Ну, и пиво. С тобой.

− Блядь, Бильбо, тебе же перечисляют стипендию! Так почему ты не покупаешь себе нормальную еду? Ты же любишь поесть, я знаю.

− Мне не нравится есть одному, − бормочет Бильбо, и Торин на это только вздыхает.

− Ладно. Я поищу что-нибудь жаропонижающее. Никуда не уходи.

Бильбо слабо улыбается в ответ, потому что, ну смешно же, куда он пойдет в таком состоянии? Шею простреливает болью, и он сползает с подлокотника на подушку. Но когда Торин возвращается, то первым делом поднимает Бильбо обратно в сидячее положение, просунув руку ему за спину. Бильбо протестующе стонет.

− Сначала лекарство, − объясняет Торин. − Потом можешь лечь.

Бильбо послушно кладет таблетки в рот и неловко запивает их водой, проливая немного себе на рубашку.

− Прости, − говорит он, отдавая Торину стакан, и снова ложится на подушки. − Я не хотел… намочить твою кушетку.

− И вместо этого решил начать с себя, − отмахивается Торин. Он наклоняется, чтобы снять с Бильбо очки и положить их на журнальный столик, а потом зачем-то начинает расстегивать пуговицы у Бильбо на рубашке.

− Что ты делаешь?

− Хочу сбить температуру, а не заморозить тебя до смерти в мокрой одежде. Даже если тебе сейчас очень жарко, на улице-то не июнь.

− А.

Бильбо покорно поднимает руки, пока Торин стаскивает с него промокшую рубашку, и ежится, когда холодный воздух касается разгоряченной кожи. Он тянет руку, чтобы убрать с головы полотенце, но Торин не дает ему сделать это.

− Оставь, − говорит он.

− Прости.

− И прекрати извиняться.

Воспоминания, которые остались у Бильбо о той ночи, по правде говоря, довольно расплывчатые и весьма смущающие. Кажется, Торин кормил его с ложки горячим пюре, в то время как головой он лежал у Торина на коленях. Бильбо не до конца в этом уверен, но когда он просыпается, то не видит перед собой журнального столика, а его ноги не упираются в подлокотник знакомой кушетки. Он в кровати Торина. Сквозь снег, залепивший окно на потолке, просачивается тусклый свет, и, по ощущениям, время приблизительно около полудня. У Бильбо уходит несколько минут чтобы сообразить, что сегодня уже среда и он проспал половину лекций.

− Торин? − хрипло зовет Бильбо и непроизвольно морщится от звука, так не похожего на его обычный голос. Снизу доносятся шаги, и в ту же минуту Торин показывается на лестнице.

− О! Великий мыслитель наконец проснулся, − оживленно произносит он, забираясь на платформу, а Бильбо в ответ только хмурится: нелепое прозвище, они ведь это уже проходили. − Как ты себя чувствуешь?

− Ужасно.

− Ну хотя бы выглядишь получше, − Торин подходит к кровати и усаживается в изножье. Бильбо внезапно осознает, что он без рубашки, и быстро подтягивает одеяло чуть ли не до самого подбородка.

− Что я вчера наговорил?

− Кучу всего, но сейчас не об этом. Я приготовил завтрак. Ты как, сможешь сам спуститься по лестнице? Не хватало к лихорадке еще и сотрясение заработать.

− Как-нибудь справлюсь, спасибо, − язвит Бильбо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и не растерять остатки достоинства (не то, чтобы это у него получалось). Все становится еще хуже, когда он выпутывается из разворошенной постели (ториновой постели) и понимает, что на нем даже джинсов нет.

− Держи, − Торин кидает ему свитер, тот самый, в котором Бильбо ушел в прошлый раз. Который неделю назад он выстирал и оставил аккуратно сложенным в студии у Торина на столе. Бильбо молча одевается, прослеживая пальцами вязанный узор. Свитер слишком большой ему в плечах и почти достает до колен, но все такой же мягкий, как он помнит.

− Я бы предложил кофе, но тебе пока не стоит, так что… сок? И ты поешь. Без вопросов. − говорит Торин, спускаясь по лестнице.

Бильбо медлит еще минуту, прежде чем последовать за Торином. Он понятия не имеет, где его джинсы и куда делись носки, поэтому старается преодолеть холодные ступеньки как можно быстрее. Во рту у Бильбо противно пересохло, как будто с похмелья (или даже хуже), но Торин как нельзя кстати протягивает ему стакан апельсинового сока и ставит перед ним на стол тарелку с тостами.

− Ешь.

− Торин, слушай, что я говорил прошлой ночью? Я… вообще ничего не помню.

− Сок выпей.

− Прости, если я…

− Бильбо, перестань. Ты ответил на несколько вопросов, вот и все.

У Бильбо горят щеки. Болезнь здесь не причем, просто ему стыдно, к тому же он вспоминает их разговор в студии до того, как Торин привез Бильбо к себе. И догадывается, что о чем бы Торин его не спрашивал, ответы он получил довольно развернутые. И что Бильбо, будучи в нормальном состоянии, вряд ли захотел бы вообще на эти вопросы отвечать.

Остаток дня Торин проводит безжалостно подтрунивая над Бильбо и одновременно пичкая его то аспирином, то соком, то тостами с медом, пока у Бильбо не кончается терпение. А когда Бильбо говорит, что у него еще есть время, чтобы успеть на лекции по французскому, Торин просто-напросто не пускает его в институт.

К вечеру лихорадка спадает, и Бильбо начинает ощутимо знобить. Торин приносит стеганное одеяло со своей кровати и закутывает в него Бильбо, а потом они вместе устраиваются на кушетке, чтобы (по словам Торина) заполнить пробелы в образовании Бильбо, а именно - посмотреть третью часть приключений Индианы Джонса[1]. Фильм оказывается достаточно интересным, чтобы отвлечь Бильбо, но вместе с титрами все страхи и подозрения  возвращаются вновь. У него никогда не было провалов в памяти, и Бильбо даже не может сказать, что беспокоит его сильнее: то, что он ничего не помнит, или то, какие вопросы задавал Торин и что получил в ответ.

− Мне нужно знать, − не выдерживает Бильбо в конце концов. Он больше не может спокойно слушать, как Торин объясняет ему, что фактически есть еще несколько фильмов про Индиану Джонса, но смотреть они их не будут даже под угрозой конца света. – Что я говорил прошлой ночью?

− Ты рассказал мне о своих родителях.

− А... что именно?

− Мне жаль. Я уже говорил тебе об этом, но скажу еще раз. Я и раньше догадывался, просто не был уверен.

− Это было подло, − бормочет Бильбо. Он почти не злится, хотя, возможно, стоило бы, и, немного подумав, списывает это на болезнь, заворачиваясь плотнее в теплое ториново одеяло. − Допрашивать меня, когда я был в таком состоянии.

− Я же сказал: моя история в обмен на твою. Все честно.

− У тебя хотя бы был выбор.

− Ладно. Ты можешь сказать мне то, что посчитаешь нужным, сейчас.

− А смысл? Все, что хотел, ты уже узнал.

− Проверим?

− Нет.

− Или я перескажу тебе твои ответы вкратце, а ты, если что, поправишь меня?

− Нет, я сказал! - они знакомы уже около трех месяцев, и впервые за все это время Бильбо повысил на Торина голос.

Больше они не разговаривают. Ближе к вечеру Бильбо засыпает, а когда просыпается, в гараже темно и тихо. Торин, должно быть, уже спит у себя наверху. Без одеяла, но Бильбо, у которого никак не выходит из головы прошлая ночь, совсем не чувствует себя виноватым. Он умывается, допивает остатки сока по дороге из ванной и, рухнув обратно на кушетку, моментально проваливается в сон.

  
\-------

  
В первые майские дни погода выдается на редкость удачной: за неделю на небе не появляется ни облачка, и по-летнему жаркое солнце успевает хорошо прогреть землю.

Они с Торином мчатся по трассе на север, стекла автомобиля полностью опущены, и ветер дует им в лицо. На Торине солнечные очки (которые кто-то забыл в студии) в оправе из невозможно дешевого неоново-голубого пластика, одна рука высунута в окно, другой Торин выстукивает ритм по рулю.

В старых колонках опять играет Брюс Спрингстин. Кажется, Бильбо понемногу начинает понимать, почему Торин обожает его песни. Особенно те, в которых Спрингстин с чувством поет о доме: так, словно всеми силами стремится сбежать оттуда и одновременно отдал бы все на свете, чтобы его сохранить. Как будто, это место, которое он любит, и ненавидит за то, что не может не любить.

 

_Outside the street’s on fire in a real death waltz_

_between what’s flesh and what’s fantasy,_

_and the poets down here don’t write nothing at all,_

_they just stand back and let it all be._

 

Как категорично, думает Бильбо. Почему Босс не оставляет ни единого шанса что-либо изменить?

− Хорошая песня, − громко произносит Торин, стараясь перекричать орущую из колонок музыку и шум гудящего мотора. Он поворачивает голову к Бильбо и широко улыбается.

− На дорогу смотри, − ворчит Бильбо, чем портит все очарование момента, но что поделать, если он всегда немного паникует, когда Торин разгоняет машину так, что отметка на спидометре зашкаливает за восемьдесят миль в час[2].

− Да расслабься ты, Бильбо, − перехватив руль другой рукой, Торин легко сжимает плечо Бильбо и, проведя ладонью вверх по шее, треплет ему волосы. Бильбо прикусывает губу и зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть проносящейся мимо дороги.

К концу песни голос Спрингстина затихает, сменяясь фортепианным проигрышем. Бильбо открывает глаза и видит, как Торин задумчиво покачивает головой в такт музыке. По правде говоря, у них обоих остались горы недоделанной работы: у Бильбо - его переводы и курсовая, у Торина - незаконченный макет, несколько страниц доклада и устный экзамен. Но сегодня пятница, последний день учебного семестра, и они единодушно решили оставить напропалую гуляющий корпус и сбежали перед началом студенческой вечеринки, захватив с собой ящик пива и коробку с ториновыми кассетами. И вот сейчас они направляются все дальше от города и, кажется, будут ехать так долго, как только им позволит этот день.

 Справа виднеется озеро: поверхность воды вспыхивает бликами под лучами солнца.

− Пара часов, и мы в Канаде, − говорит Торин. − Поехали?

− Нас не пустят, − тянет Бильбо потому, что у них нет паспортов, алкоголь в багажнике и кто-то должен быть разумным, но это явно не Торин с бутылкой пива, зажатой между ног.

− Ты уже был там?

− Один раз, − отвечает Бильбо. − В детстве.

Они останавливаются на отвесном берегу озера, с другой стороны которого находится винный завод, принадлежащий какому-то маленькому городку с абсурдным римским названием. Торин помогает Бильбо залезть на крышу машины, затем подает ему ящик с пивом и забирается сам. Закинув одну ногу на рейлинг[3], он удобно устраивается на спине, и, помедлив, Бильбо укладывается рядом, чувствуя, как сквозь рубашку просачивается тепло от крыши, нагревшейся за день.

− Бильбо, − произносит Торин спустя некоторое время, когда выпито уже больше половины и их неслабо разморило на солнце. Его голос доносится до Бильбо словно через вату. − Здесь, конечно, хорошо, но я привез тебя сюда не для того, чтобы полюбоваться на виноградники.

“Мы до них даже не доехали”, хочет сказать Бильбо хотя бы из чувства противоречия, но молчит. Внутри у него нарастает тревога.

− Нам надо поговорить.

По правде говоря, этих слов Бильбо ждал уже несколько месяцев. Вот только он всегда полагал, что произнести их придется ему самому. Торин не тратит время на разговоры. Он окинет тебя тяжелый взглядом, или запустит чем-нибудь в голову, или будет стоять с каменным выражением лица, пока у собеседника не опустятся руки. Он готовит для Бильбо чаще, чем извиняется. Пьет больше, чем общается с людьми. Добиться от него ответа, если это хоть немного затрагивает его чувства, практически невозможно. И сейчас… зачем он это сказал?!

− Ты знаешь, что я уезжаю через две недели. Или раньше. И я… ты понимаешь, что я не вернусь.

На озеро прилетает пара крачек. Они тут же начинают безостановочно нырять с высоты в воду так быстро, что у Бильбо рябит в глазах.

− Я не прошу тебя поехать со мной, − внезапно произносит Торин.

Бильбо кажется, что он что-то пропустил.

− Что? − переспрашивает он, с трудом ворочая языком.

− Я знаю, что тебе нужно… У тебя здесь учеба. И вся остальная жизнь. Я же… − Торин прочищает горло. Он так близко, что этот звук отдается у Бильбо во всем теле. − То, что я пытаюсь… нет, то, что я собираюсь сделать… − он кривит губы в усмешке. − Кое-кто сочтет это не совсем разумным.

− Это не твои слова, − бормочет Бильбо.

− Не мои.

С минуту Бильбо гадает, о ком идет речь, но быстро оставляет эту затею. Очевидно, это одна из многих вещей, о которых Торин ему никогда не расскажет.

− Я знал, что это не навсегда. Наверное, с самого начала знал. Да и ты не похож на человека, который верит во что-то вечное.

− Не бывает ничего “вечного”.

− _Ты_ так считаешь.

− Все это знают.

− Нет, − Бильбо садится прямо. Ему не сразу удается сделать это, и он упирается ладонями в крышу, чтобы не съехать вниз. − Нет. Я не знаю.

− Ты просто не хочешь признавать это. Но ты знаешь, лучше многих других, − голос Торина мягок, и Бильбо хочется кричать.

− Да, я… я многое потерял. И я знаю, знаю, что ты тоже, но, понимаешь, я… я не могу просто так смириться с этим. Должно же быть что-то такое, во что можно верить!

− Да неужели? − с горечью интересуется Торин. Он несильно пинает скрещенные ноги Бильбо раз, другой. − Я уже видел, что происходит, когда бываешь полностью уверен, что твой мир не может измениться. Ничего хорошего. Стоит только позволить себе так думать....

− А по другому никак? Разве это всегда кончается… плохо?

− Ты спрашиваешь не того человека, Бильбо. Это был мой дом, моя семья. Мой отец, дед… все считали их чуть-ли не непобедимыми. Мы верили без оглядки и к чему это привело?  Их самоуверенность и наша вера… разрушили все.

Он умолкает. Если бы Бильбо был похрабрее, то прямо сказал бы Торину, что он чертов лицемер, потому что, а что он пытается сделать сейчас, как не вернуть прошлое? Вернуть то, во что верил в детстве, даже после всего, что он рассказал Бильбо о безумии, постигшем его семью, о том, как он презирает и ненавидит ненасытную жажду денег и власти, которой поддались сначала его дед, а потом отец. И теперь Торин собирается вступить на тот же путь. Может быть вслух он этого и не сказал (не такими словами), но Бильбо слишком много времени провел рядом с Торином и знает, когда Торин лжет. Даже если сейчас он искренне верит в то, что говорит, отгораживаясь от Бильбо ложью как стеной.

Да, Торин отлично умеет это делать - возводить стены между собой и остальным миром. Архитектор, почти-дипломированный специалист, что вы хотите?

− У тебя нет дома, − задумчиво произносит Бильбо. Это просто мысли вслух, и он не хочет никого задеть, но Торин тут же ощетинивается.

− Есть, − отрезает он. − Эребор всегда был моим домом.

− Нет, − возражает Бильбо, − это не то, что я имел в виду. Твой дом у тебя отняли. А мой…

− Ты можешь вернуться назад в любую минуту.

− Не могу, как ты не понимаешь? Это не то же самое. А я даже… Вот ты хотя бы можешь разозлиться, за что-то и на кого-то. Кстати говоря, неужели никому из вас тогда не пришло в голову, что, разбогатев, и так быстро, вы привлечете ненужное внимание? Это как поставить маяк посреди поля, а потом удивляться, что кто-то смог его заметить.

− Мы ничем подобное не заслужили!

− Да? А как же жадность, Торин? Даже если ты сейчас не хочешь о ней вспоминать, и, прости меня, мне жаль, мне правда жаль, что это случилось с тобой, но есть вещи, которых я просто не могу понять.

− Может мне стоит поджечь твою квартиру? − выплевывает Торин. − Тогда, может быть, ты что-нибудь “поймешь”?

− Тут другое, Торин. Там не мой дом. Ты не сможешь сделать ничего, чтобы заставить меня почувствовать то, что чувствовал ты.

− Не испытывай меня.

Бильбо знает, что провоцировать Торина опасно, но ему необходимо выговориться. Если бы только у него получилось найти нужные слова! Не обращая внимания на подрагивающие руки и внезапно охвативший тело озноб, Бильбо упрямо продолжает:

− Мой дом никто не разрушал. Он просто… исчез. Знаешь, я всегда думал, что когда-нибудь он станет моим. Это было… как непреложная истина, − Бильбо трет ладонью глаза, стараясь прогнать видение двери, выкрашенной в зеленый цвет. − А теперь ее нет. Что, наверное, закономерно, когда в твою жизнь приходит что-то, чего нельзя избежать. Смерть. И налоги. В них-то можно быть совершенно уверенным. − Он жалко усмехается и переворачивается на бок лицом к Торину. − Они забрали у меня все.

У Торина немного покрасневшие глаза и полоска загоревшей кожи на щеках и переносице. Он медленно крутит в руках бутылку из-под пива, несмотря на то, что она давно опустела, и не смотрит Бильбо в глаза.

− И что теперь? – спрашивает Торин. – Когда я уеду, что ты будешь делать?

− Не знаю. Продолжу... учиться, наверное.

− Здесь твоя жизнь, − повторяет Торин, а Бильбо в ответ качает головой.

− Это учеба, работа, но точно не жизнь. Это всегда было чем-то временным.

− Так всем студентам кажется.

− Но это не то, что я хочу.

− А чего ты хочешь?

 _Чтобы ты остался_ , думает Бильбо, но, разумеется, он этого не скажет. Торин уедет, потому что должен уехать. Там его ждут те, кто важен, кто знает его намного дольше, чем один год. Они рассчитывают на него. Они значат больше. Конечно же, они значат больше.

− Бильбо?

_Чего я хочу? То, чего никогда не смогу получить._

_Повернуть время вспять._

_Моих родителей, живых и здоровых._

_Мой дом, только мой._

_И чтобы ты был рядом со мной._

− Ничего, − произносит он. – Я ничего не хочу. – И отчетливо понимая, что терять ему, в сущности, нечего, Бильбо кладет руку на теплое ториново плечо. − Только эти две недели.

− Да. Да, конечно, − в голосе Торина слышится сожаление, и Бильбо тут же заставляет себя улыбнуться.

−Ну, что? – нарочито непринужденно спрашивает он. – Так и будем сидеть здесь и киснуть? Или ты в самом деле привез меня сюда, чтобы на воду полюбоваться?

Торин смотрит на Бильбо, как будто хочет что-то сказать. Его рука тянется к руке Бильбо, но замирает на середине движения. Затем, с глубоким вздохом, Торин резко поднимается, соскальзывает с крыши и, на ходу стягивая с себя рубашку, широким шагом направляется к озеру, бросив через плечо «Ты идешь?». Глаза Бильбо немедленно прикипают к плавному изгибу широкой спины, прежде чем он заставляет себя отвести взгляд от Торина и сосредоточится на чем-нибудь другом. На том, как слезть с машины, например.

− Засранец, − бормочет Бильбо, потому что Торин оставил его на крыше одного, и хотя, спрыгивая вниз, ноги не переломаешь, для Бильбо тут все же высоковато.

К тому времени, как он спускается на землю (неуклюже сползает по лобовому стеклу), Торин уже плещется в воде, несмотря на то, что она не успела достаточно нагреться за одну солнечную неделю. Они вряд ли когда-нибудь соберутся сделать это снова, и потому Бильбо проталкивает негнущимися пальцами пуговицы сквозь петли, расстегивает молнию на джинсах и отгоняет мысли о горячей ванне.

− Ну? И чего ты там застрял? − насмешливо окликает его Торин, старательно пряча дрожь, выбиваемую зубами. − Наслаждаешься видом?

− Каким таким видом? − ворчит Бильбо, пока стаскивает с себя джинсы с носками, а сам думает “О, черт!”. Он подходит к краю обрыва, вытягивает ногу и кончиком пальца трогает воду.

− Прыгай. Здесь глубоко.

− Что, и ты меня поймаешь?

− Конечно.

− Ну да… − тянет Бильбо, а Торин на это только поднимает бровь. Он делает еще несколько гребков к берегу, останавливается и ждет. − Торин, я сейчас зайду. Мне просто надо привыкнуть.

− Нет, − отвечает Торин. − Так дела не делаются.

И с этими словами он выбирается прямо на берег, подхватывает Бильбо на руки, а Бильбо отчаянно отбивается, но это бесполезно, ведь Торин выше, сильнее, быстрее - и почти полностью обнажен (на этом мозг Бильбо зависает окончательно) - и через несколько секунд они оба оказываются в озере. Брызги летят во все стороны: Бильбо молотит по воде, пытаясь выбраться из рук Торина, но тот обнимает его крепче и утягивает за собой на глубину.

− Пусти меня, извращенец! − вскрикивает Бильбо, как только они выныривают на поверхность, а затем смеется от души. Холодная вода обжигает все тело, и Бильбо бы вырвался, он бы обязательно вырвался, вот только улыбка у Торина сейчас абсолютно сумасшедшая и вообще он - самое теплое, что только есть на милю вокруг. − Ты просто ужасен.

− А чья это была идея?

− Плохая идея. Очень-очень плохая идея.

− Буду напоминать тебе об этом каждый раз, как только заведешь разговор о том, что всегда оказываешься прав, − грудь Торина, твердая и широкая, прижимается к спине Бильбо, его глубокий голос отдается у Бильбо в ушах.

− П-простудимся, − запинаясь, бормочет Бильбо. Мысли опять разбегаются, и не только холод в этом виноват.

− Не успеем, − отмахивается Торин, но почти сразу же буксирует Бильбо к берегу, помогает ему вскарабкаться на сушу и сам выбирается следом. Поеживаясь на ветру, Бильбо тщетно убеждает себя не пялиться на Торина, пока тот выжимает воду из волос. Закончив с этим, Торин возвращается к машине, собирая по пути брошенные вещи, но вместо того, чтобы залезть в салон, он достает из багажника плед, раскидывает его на крыше и сам залезает туда же. Минуту или две Бильбо медлит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в своем мокром белье.

− Ты серьезно собираешься так лежать? − интересуется он.

− А в чем проблема?

− Нас арестуют, − произносит Бильбо, ставя ногу на край шины, и, оттолкнувшись, забирается вслед за Торином. Ветер уже утих, и тепло металла чувствуется даже сквозь плед. −  За непристойное поведение.

− Так никто же не смотрит, − парирует Торин. − Кроме тебя.

− Я не смотрю!

− Жаль.

− Идиот, − Бильбо специально отворачивает голову в другую сторону, и все равно он уверен, что Торин улыбается. Голое колено мягко касается его собственного -  приглашение к перемирию. Вот так они решают большинство проблем: говорят и говорят об одном и том же, будто ходят по замкнутому кругу, потом переключаются на что-то еще, так и не придя ни к чему конкретному. Торин всегда зачинщик, Бильбо тот, кто следует за ним. В последнее время он все чаще спрашивает себя, а возможно ли еще в их случае что-то изменить? Ведь “ _ничего вечного не бывает_ ”, сказал ему Торин, и, почему-то, когда он так говорит, кажется, что все может сложиться не так уж и плохо.

 

 

[1] Торин с Бильбо смотрят фильм “Индиана Джонс и Последний крестовый поход”.

[2] ≈ 128,75 км/ч

[3] Рейлинги - продольные дуги, которые устанавливаются на крыше автомобиля вдоль боков, специальные крепления для установки багажника.

 


	10. Chapter 10

В этом году День Благодарения приходится на вторник, и так получилось, что Торин с Бильбо встречают его вместе, несмотря на то, что тогда, в конце ноября, они еще совсем не знали друг друга. Оказывается, тут тоже не обошлось без участия Гендальфа, но Бильбо не догадывается об этом, пока не остается вечером один у себя на чердаке, накормленный до отвала, с горой невымытой посуды и двумя пустыми бутылками из-под вина.

 Торин появляется у него в пять часов вечера, его руки заняты пакетами с едой, на лице - привычное хмурое выражение. Это первый раз, когда к Бильбо приходит кто-то в гости, поэтому, услышав звонок, он не сразу понимает, что происходит. А когда он спускается вниз и обнаруживает на пороге Торина, то едва не захлопывает дверь прямо перед носом у неожиданного гостя. Но воспитание не дает Бильбо сделать этого, поэтому, закусив губу, он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

 − Проходи, − в итоге произносит Бильбо, по-прежнему не двигаясь с места. Торин сам оттесняет его в сторону и, отряхнув снег с ботинок на коврик у двери, заходит в дом.

 − К себе пустишь? − интересуется он. − Или будем ужинать прямо здесь?

 − Д-да, конечно, − запинается Бильбо. − Сюда.

 Они поднимаются на второй этаж, а затем, по крутым ступенькам, - к Бильбо на чердак. Бильбо немного нервничает, слыша за собой тяжелые шаги, и, когда они останавливаются в центре комнаты, спрашивает:

 − Ты что-то говорил про ужин?

 − Сегодня День Благодарения.

 − Ну да…

 − Я принес индейку. Тебе не помешает нормальная еда. Еще помнишь, что это такое?

 Бильбо до сих пор не купил обеденный стол, и стульев у него тоже нет, поэтому им с Торином приходится устраиваться на полу. Но Торин, кажется, не испытывает никаких неудобств, пока деловито выкладывает еду из пакетов на кухонную стойку и разливает вино по стаканам, и Бильбо тоже решает сделать вид, что все в порядке. Они усаживаются под мансардным окном, почти полностью занесенным снегом, и тусклый свет падает им прямо на колени. Бильбо гадает, может быть, стоит, по традиции, зажечь свечу? Хотя, нет, конечно, это будет выглядеть глупо.

 Ужин проходит в напряженном молчании. Большей частью потому, что Бильбо просто не знает, что сказать этому человеку, с которым он познакомился всего лишь несколько недель назад и который невозмутимо расселся сейчас у него на полу с полной тарелкой еды на коленях. И, кстати, откуда Торин вообще узнал, где он живет? Но как только Бильбо набирается храбрости, чтобы задать этот вопрос, в комнате раздается звонок.

 − Иди, открывай, − говорит Торин, когда Бильбо вздрагивает от резкого звука.

 − Да что происходит?!

 В дверь звонят снова. Торин с хрустом отламывает от индейки ножку. Откусывает. И жует, не торопясь. Бильбо все еще медлит в нерешительности, но, когда трель звонка звучит в третий раз, он со вздохом поднимается на ноги.

 За дверью оказываются двое незнакомых Бильбо мужчин, стряхивающие с капюшонов снег. Один из них, кажется, даже крупнее Торина: высокий, широкоплечий, с торчащей во все стороны бородой и татуированными руками, а его рукава закатаны до локтей, несмотря на непогоду. Второй гость значительно ниже и полнее, и волосы у него седые до белизны. Он тепло улыбается Бильбо, и Бильбо невольно отступает назад, давая возможность этим двоим зайти внутрь.

 − Добрый день, − произносит старший мужчина. − Балин, к вашим услугам. Он наверху?

 − Где ж еще? − татуированный здоровяк широким шагом направляется мимо Бильбо прямо к лестнице.

 − Кто… Торин? − не сразу понимает Бильбо. − А вы, мистер Балин, его… друг?

 − Можно и так сказать, − Балин закрывает за собой дверь и жестом просит Бильбо показать ему дорогу. На чердаке Торин здоровается с гостем. Их объятия вкупе с дружескими ударами по спине выглядят весьма угрожающе.

 − Это мой брат Двалин, − объясняет Балин, когда они с Бильбо заходят в комнату. − А вы, должно быть, мистер Бэггинс?

 − Можно просто Бильбо! Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь… ой, нет, погодите, я найду вам стул… − Бильбо кидается вытаскивать свое кресло из-под письменного стола, а тем временем Балин выбирает себе тарелку, по-хозяйски осматривает буфетные шкафчики на предмет специй и без спроса открывает холодильник, явно не заботясь о приличиях.

 − Должны были быть еще несколько человек, − говорит Торин, − но они не успели приехать.

 − Ну и ладно, нам же больше достанется, − заявляет Двалин, накладывая себе начинку из индейки. − Пиво есть?

 − Э, нет, простите, только вино, − извиняющимся тоном отвечает Бильбо. Ему приходится несколько раз напомнить себе, что это его квартира и он никого сюда не приглашал. Он не должен оправдываться за то, что у него не оказалось под рукой полностью укомплектованного бара с напитками.

 − Жаль, − Двалин выливает половину бутылки вина в банку с ручкой и садится рядом с Торином. − Ладно, потом догоним.

 − Потом? − тупо повторяет Бильбо, а затем отчаянно трясет головой. Все взгляды в комнате обращаются к нему. − Слушайте, что вы вообще все тут делаете?! Нет, я, конечно, люблю гостей, но я предпочитаю знакомиться с ними прежде, чем они вваливаются ко мне как к себе домой, а вас я совсем не знаю, и …

 − Забыл представиться. Я - Двалин, − не переставая жевать, кивает Двалин. − Ты получил сообщение?

 − Какое сообщение?

 − Он сказал нам прийти сюда и что здесь будет еда. А где сам Гендальф? Опять опаздывает, старый пердун!

 − Тише, братец, не заводись, − урезонивает его Балин.

 − Вы знаете моего дядюшку?

 − Он твой дядя?

 − Не родной. Но что, он сегодня придет? Я думал, он вообще уехал из страны, он несколько месяцев мне не звонил. А вы уверены, что он сказал собираться у меня? А вы давно его знаете? Откуда? − вопросы сыплются из него как из рога изобилия, и Бильбо приходится прикусить губу, чтобы остановиться.

 − Балин преподает историю в университете, − говорит Торин и успокаивающе сжимает плечо Бильбо. Его ладонь горячая и тяжелая, и через пару секунд он убирает ее. − Он - хозяин дома, где я живу.

 − Ну зачем же так официально? − улыбается Балин. − Я просто старый друг семьи, вот и все. Мы с Гендальфом раньше работали вместе. И сейчас, бывает, пересекаемся.

 − Так это он все устроил? − спрашивает Бильбо.

 − Конечно он, − подтверждает Балин. – Кто же еще? Полагаю, раз он твой дядя, тебе давно следовало бы об этом догадаться.

Он смягчает свои слова улыбкой, и все же Бильбо невольно опускает взгляд.

 − Десерт будет? − интересуется Двалин, оглядываясь по сторонам.

 − Там, в банке, оставалось печенье… − не успевает Бильбо закончить предложение, как Двалин уже тянется в указанном направлении. Он снимает банку с полки и начинает так яростно трясти ее, стараясь залезть рукой в узкое горлышко, что Бильбо не выдерживает:

 − Аккуратней, пожалуйста! − вскрикивает он. − Это мамина.

 − Не достать...

 − Да сядь ты, дубина, − одергивает его Торин, и нахмурившийся Двалин послушно садится рядом. Торин отбирает у него банку и вытряхивает печенье на ладонь. − Держи.

 Бильбо кажется, что такого странного ужина у него не было никогда, да еще и с такими беспокойными гостями. Они передают тарелки по кругу, едят руками, отрывая куски от индейки, и долго говорят о каких-то совершенно непонятных Бильбо вещах: что-то насчет “дела” или “похода”, как это называет Торин. Балин выпивает весь небольшой запас вина в доме, не переставая с любопытством разглядывать Бильбо, а Двалину, похоже, необходимо физически подкреплять свое чувство юмора, но, к счастью, направлено оно только на Торина, который с улыбкой принимает все удары и тычки. Позже, Торин еще не раз будет появляться в студии с разбитой губой или синяком под глазом, но теперь Бильбо хотя бы будет знать, откуда они.

 − … едет с тобой? − слышит Бильбо слова Двалина, когда снова возвращается в реальность. Все трое смотрят на него.

 − Простите, я… − Бильбо изо всех сил старается вспомнить, о чем шла речь.

 − Говорил тебе, вечно витает в облаках, − говорит Торин Двалину, даже не пытаясь скрыть теплоту в голосе, а потом поворачивается к Бильбо. − Все в порядке.

 − Я что-то пропустил? − спрашивает Бильбо, глядя на всех по очереди.

 − Да почти все, − ухмыляется Двалин. − Но, похоже, сейчас еще не время.

− Торин? − зовет Бильбо.

− Не бери в голову, − отвечает Торин, и Бильбо не спорит. С Торином вообще сложно спорить, и сегодняшний день не исключение. Балин откуда-то достает пирог, и все разговоры прекращаются под стук вилок и борьбу за кусок “побольше”. Бильбо засыпает прямо на полу, прислонившись спиной к кухонной стойке, с наполовину пустым стаканом вина в руках, а когда просыпается, в комнате уже никого нет.

 

 -------

 

Если ты начинаешь задумываться, как бы повыигрышнее сломать себе руку и сколько времени потом можно будет проваляться на больничном, у тебя явно не все в порядке с головой.

Бильбо понимает это одной февральской ночью. Он сидит у себя на подоконнике, смотрит сквозь заметенное тяжелым мокрым снегом окно на дорогу, как машины одна за другой исчезают за холмом. В ушах у Бильбо наушники, в руках - плеер Торина, который он до сих пор не вернул, а рядом лежит телефон с мерцающим на экране сообщением. Несмотря на то, что теперь у него тоже появился мобильник, пользуется им Бильбо очень редко, ведь его номера нет почти ни у кого. Но у Торина, он, конечно, есть, и последнее сообщение - именно от него.

 «Включи _R.E.M._[1], альбом _New Adventures in Hi-Fi_ ».

 «Зачем?» − набирает Бильбо.

 «Спорим, ты опять хандришь» − приходит ответ.

Ну, не то чтобы Бильбо в самом деле хандрит, просто ему грустно. С тех пор как они вместе отпраздновали Рождество и Новый Год, Торин с пугающей легкостью научился разбираться в его настроениях, даже не находясь в это время рядом. Даже если они (по мнению Бильбо) не виделись слишком долго.

        _  
_

_I didn’t wear glasses ‘cause I thought it might rain._

_Now I can’t see anything._

  _I made a mistake, chalked it up to design._

  _I cracked through time, space, godless and dry._

  _I point my nose to the northern star_

  _and watch the decline from a hazy distance._

 

Первая песня в альбоме называется _How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us_[2]. Бильбо считает название слишком уж претенциозным, но музыку не выключает, потому что Торину эта группа очень нравится. Тихий, размеренный бой барабанов, простой фортепианный лейтмотив и голос, не поющий, а скорее проговаривающий лишенный рифмы текст. Это совсем не похоже на то, что Бильбо обычно слушает, и Торин потом как-то скажет, что у _R.E.M._ есть песни и получше (а конкретно эта - даже не одна из его самых любимых), но что-то не дает Бильбо просто взять и переключить плеер на следующий трек. Возможно, это знакомая до боли неслаженность, а может быть - строки, повторяющиеся в припеве.

 “ _Эта грустная история, рассказанная столько раз, история моей жизни в трудные времена._ ”

Бильбо гадает, может Торина тоже зацепило название этой песни. Ведь, в сущности, его главная цель и есть этот недосягаемый Запад - этот безумный поход для того, чтобы вернуть себе дом. Отвоевать его назад, как будто они возвращаются обратно в прошлое, в те времена, когда люди сражались с врагами на заколдованных мечах и храбро отправлялись на поиски приключений, чтобы раз и навсегда изменить свою судьбу. Но куда все это заведет Торина?

 Они пока не говорят об этом. Никто из них не упоминает Эребор (если, конечно, речь не идет о собаке) с того последнего разговора, который состоялся несколько недель назад. Бильбо не знает, как начать, а Торин не желает ничего рассказывать, пока не вытянет из Бильбо историю в ответ, так что, похоже, они в тупике.

Тупик. Безвыходная ситуация или конец улицы, который никуда не ведет. Препятствие, которое невозможно преодолеть. Майкл Стайп поет “ _Все пошло не по плану_ ”, и Бильбо вспоминает собственный начерченный план и макет, который он начал делать в студии. Он еще не говорил Торину, хотя тот, скорее всего, уже догадался сам, что Бильбо строит свой родной дом. Выгнутые округлые стены оказались настоящим испытанием: их пришлось делать из пенокартона и пенопластовой плитки, тщательно промазывая каждый слой полимерным клеем, а внутри соединять деревянными шпонками. Торин советовал ему начать с бумажной модели и работать с простым канцелярским клеем и липкой лентой, но Бильбо нетерпелив. Его не отпускает странно тревожное чувство, что у них с Торином почти не осталось времени.

Хотя, если подумать, не такое уж оно и странное. Ведь на дворе февраль, а значит всего через три месяца Торин закончит университет и уедет.

Поэтому они вдвоем совершают набег на столярную мастерскую, которая находится на самом нижнем этаже, а потом - на типографию: там роются в шкафах с инструментами, забирают себе остатки материалов и вообще все, что может пригодиться для работы. Бильбо выбирает чертежный стол в углу студии, и вскоре на нем вырастает аккуратная кучка из обрезков тканей, небольших брусков бальзы, дощечек, кусков плотного картона и бумаги, всевозможных бутылочек с клеем, иголок, ниток и ножниц. Всего, чего только начинающий архитектор может пожелать. У Бильбо даже есть уже готовые чертежи дома: они достались ему от отца и теперь лежат в сундуке, который стоит на чердаке рядом с матрасом, но использовать их Бильбо не хочет. Слишком уж это смахивает на жульничество.

 Он в совершенстве воспроизводит детали интерьера, так похоже, как это вообще возможно в пропорциях один к восьми. В библиотеке каждая полка постепенно заполняется миниатюрными копиями книг, крошечные репродукции карт и картин вставляются в рамки, аккуратно обведенные кисточкой с золотой краской. Если бы Бильбо вдруг уменьшился, то наверняка смог бы забраться с ногами в оббитое бархатной тканью кресло и включить настольную лампу с тонким бумажным абажуром или неспешно пройтись по дому, провести пальцами по приклеенным деревянным панелькам и, дойдя до кухни, почувствовать под ногами холодную плитку.

 В эту субботу он начал скреплять между собой крошечные арочные потолки, тщательно выкрашенные под дерево. Потом всю конструкцию необходимо будет зафиксировать на прочных нитках так, чтобы можно было в любой момент приподнять крышу и заглянуть внутрь. Но как бы то ни было, работа над макетом продвигается гораздо медленнее, чем Бильбо хотелось бы. Иногда ему кажется, что все это вообще не имеет никакого значения, а по-настоящему важны лишь пристальные взгляды, которые Торин то и дело бросает на него, хмельные часы, когда они вместе сидят на полу, глядя сквозь окна на сверкающее от солнца озеро, и долгие ночи, проведенные в студии с Торином, не оставляющим попыток привить Бильбо “нормальные” вкусы в музыке.

И лишь одна комната в этом маленьком доме не выглядит так, как должна - спальня его родителей. Бильбо сознательно оставил ее пустой, с непокрашенными стенами, и даже дверь прикрепил таким образом, чтобы ее можно было открыть только изнутри. Он не хочет помнить, ни эту комнату, ни больницу, ни панихиду. Когда мама умерла, Бильбо запер спальню на ключ, прислонился лбом к закрытой двери и долгое время стоял так, желая навсегда стереть из памяти воспоминания об этом месте.

Если честно, у него в голове крутится слишком много мыслей, которые он хотел бы забыть. И когда он начинает думать об этом, перед глазами сразу возникает лицо Торина: его фирменный хмурый взгляд, с которым он наверняка сейчас уставился на телефон. Бильбо только что написал ему о своих размышлениях насчет гипотетически сломанной руки и всего остального, но, по крайней мере, он не бросился тут же проверять это на практике. И это, без сомнения, влияние Торина: он невольно учит Бильбо держать свои разрушительные порывы под контролем. Последняя песня в альбоме начитается с тихого фортепианного проигрыша, и тут же почти оглушает Бильбо. “ _Твой взгляд прожигает меня насквозь_ ” заверяет его мужской голос, и Бильбо морщится. Боже, как это знакомо...

 Телефон, оставленный лежать на подоконнике, начинает вибрировать, и Бильбо переворачивает его экраном вверх. Нащупывая кнопку “принять вызов”, он видит, что это Торин. Бильбо вынимает наушники и подносит мобильник к уху:

 − … срочно обсудить вопросы физической безопасности. Или то, что кое-кто из нас тронулся окончательно! Господи боже, почему мы вообще должны разговаривать на эту тему? Бильбо? Ты меня слушаешь?

− Ну, фактически, − отвечает Бильбо, − этот разговор начал ты, а не я.

− Издеваешься, да?

Какое-то время они оба молчат, в динамиках слышно только их напряженное дыхание.

− Я сейчас приеду, − неожиданно произносит Торин. − Сиди на месте. Не двигайся. Не спускайся вниз.

 − Торин, погоди, не надо… − бормочет Бильбо, но Торин уже бросил трубку. Наверное, сейчас он шнурует свои ботинки, натягивает знакомую Бильбо куртку из вощеного хлопка или ту, другую, шерстяную, в красно-черную клетку, насквозь пропахшую табаком, ругаясь, заводит двигатель. Бильбо не знает, чем ему заняться, поэтому садится на край кровати и просто ждет. Вскоре, за окном слышится рев мотора, а еще немного погодя в дверь звонят.

 − Привет, − говорит Бильбо, встречая Торина у самого порога. Торин не заходит в дом: вместо этого он оглядывает Бильбо с головы до ног с дотошностью хорошего врача.

 − Все еще одним куском, − заключает Торин.

 Он мягко ерошит Бильбо волосы, его мозолистые пальцы путаются в песочного цвета кудрях. После чего проходит мимо и направляется прямо на чердак, и только тут Бильбо понимает, что за плечами у Торина походный рюкзак, в руке - спальный мешок, а около ног маячит дружелюбная черная тень.

 − Ты привел собаку?

 − Подумал, вам полезно будет друг с другом увидеться.

 − Я рад, конечно, но ты же знаешь, мне запрещено держать здесь животных. Привет, Эри, − Бильбо наклоняется, чтобы погладить Эребора. Обернувшись к Торину, он видит, как тот поднимается по лестнице и исчезает наверху. Бильбо вздыхает.

 − Ну, будем надеяться, что нас никто не заметит, верно, мальчик? Пойдем, − и Эребор с готовностью следует за Бильбо, его лапы еле слышно переступают по деревянному полу. Торин ждет их на чердаке, и вот они, уже все вместе, стоят под наклонными потолками.

− Чаю хочешь? − спрашивает Бильбо, разворачиваясь к плите. Торин ловит его запястье, секунду медлит, а затем, неожиданно усилив хватку, выворачивает ему руку за спину. Плечо Бильбо пронзает резкая боль, а сам он дергается, инстинктивно приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы хоть немного ослабить давление.  

 − Ты что делаешь?! Больно же!

 − Да? − тянет Торин. − Так же больно, как попасть под машину?

 − Что?!

 − Или что ты там планировал, чтобы сломать руку? Упасть с лестницы?

 − Торин, мне больно! − свободной рукой Бильбо на ощупь силится разжать пальцы Торина, но это все равно, что пытаться руками раскрошить камень. Настоящая скала в человеческом обличье.

 − Разве ты не этого хотел?! Раз уж я здесь, могу оказать тебе услугу!

 Бильбо все еще безуспешно старается освободиться, и через пару секунд Торин, сдавшись, со вздохом отпускает его.

 − Ты идиот, − устало произносит он, скидывая рюкзак с плеч на пол. Эребор подходит к Бильбо и, поскуливая, лижет безвольно повисшую руку, которая начинает неприятно пульсировать от каждого прикосновения. − Какой же ты все-таки идиот...

 − Я же не серьезно…

 − Тогда не говори больше таких вещей! − Торин резким движением запускает ладонь себе в волосы. Его пальцы запутываются в густой копне, и он рывком освобождает руку. Затем кладет ее на голову Эребору и успокаивающе чешет пса за ушами. − Когда ты так говоришь, я… я не знаю, что мне хочется с тобой сделать.

 Бильбо обессиленно опускается на пол. Садится, скрестив ноги, и тупо смотрит в стену. Эри вылезает из-под руки Торина и устраивается рядом, положив свою тяжелую голову Бильбо на колени. Бильбо обнимает его как может, поморщившись от вспышки боли в левом плече.

 − Я тоже не знаю, − шепчет Бильбо.

 − В следующий раз...

 − А?

 − В следующий раз просто... позвони мне. Когда ты снова начнешь думать о чем-нибудь таком. Договорились?

 − Такое ощущение, что я только и делаю, что...

  − Мы договорились?

 Бильбо переводит взгляд на лицо Торина. На его всклокоченные волосы, на щетину, которая скоро превратится в полноценную бороду. Глаза у Торина не красные, как обычно, но вот под ними залегли необычно темные круги.

 − Договорились, − обещает Бильбо.

 − Хорошо, − Торин кивает ему в ответ. Затем он раскатывает по полу свой спальный мешок, ложится на спину и закидывает руки за голову. − Ловлю тебя на слове.

 Так они и проводят эту ночь: Торин - на своем спальнике, Бильбо - рядом, укутанный в одеяло, и Эребор, свернувшийся клубком между ними, а снегопад за окном не прекращается до утра.

 

 

[1] R.E.M. - американская рок-группа, сформированная в 1980, распалась в 2011. Музыкальный стиль группы — инди-рок с элементами фолк-рока и пост-панка. Вокалист - Майкл Стайп.

[2] пер. Как был завоеван Запад и к чему это привело нас.


	11. Chapter 11

В пятницу, в конце октября, Бильбо встречается с Торином во второй раз.

 Почти неделя прошла с того самого дня, как он впервые переступил порог студии Мильстейн, и за это время на улице успело заметно похолодать. Поднимаясь вверх по склону, Бильбо возвращается к себе на чердак: его шарф свободно болтается вокруг шеи, а рюкзак набит макаронами, чаем и свежим хлебом, купленными на небольшом рынке в центре города. Листья на деревьях уже окрасились в насыщенный красный и золотой **—** цвета осени, и даже небо на удивление чистое, и такое яркое, что на него больно смотреть.

 Отец всегда любил это время года.

 Стоит проехать каких-то триста миль к югу, и можно будет увидеть, насколько по-разному природа меняет свои краски. Бильбо помнит, как ребенком он валялся на веранде рядом с домом, жадно вдыхал свежий воздух осеннего утра, и его охватывало предвкушение чего-то нового. Он помнит, как забрасывал поленницу еще зеленой листвой с растущих рядом дубов, а желуди хрустели у него под ногами. Помнит жаркие костры, и как они с отцом, открыв все окна нараспашку, прочищали дымоход старой чугунной печки, а из кухни, где хозяйничала мама, доносился сладкий запах яблочного пирога. Однажды зимой, когда Бильбо было то ли десять, то ли одиннадцать, он помог отцу смастерить новую полку для их семейной библиотеки. Они обстругивали ее медленно, занимаясь этим понемногу изо дня в день после обеда. А когда закончили, мама взяла чистую тряпку и хорошенько натерла полку тунговым маслом[1].

 Воспоминания Бильбо о том, как мамины волосы золотистыми волнами скользили по ее плечам, разбивает оглушающий рев мотора, и следом на дорогу выворачивает Вольво. За рулем машины сидит Торин, одна его рука высунута в окно, на крыше ремнями прикреплена деревянная лодка, а на заднем сидении лежит черная собака. Торин тормозит рядом с Бильбо и изучающе оглядывает его, после чего бросает:

 − Залезай, − и тянется через пассажирское сиденье, чтобы открыть ему дверь.

 Бильбо оторопело смотрит на Торина, чувствуя, как лямка рюкзака врезается в плечо. Из колонок доносится музыка, громкая и ритмичная, но слов Бильбо разобрать не может. Внезапно, мимо них, просигналив, проносится машина, и этот звук приводит Бильбо в чувство. Спотыкаясь, он обходит Вольво, забирается внутрь и неуверенно устраивает руки на коленях. Торин перегибается через него и захлопывает дверь.

 Плохая идея. Не то, чтобы Бильбо всерьез чего-то опасался (на такие сильные эмоции он сейчас просто не способен), скорее, он нервничает потому, что не знает, чего ожидать.

 Вместо того, чтобы поехать дальше, на холм, Торин выруливает на дорогу, ведущую из города. Они оставляют позади школу, минуют небольшую речку.

 

  _Love, I get so lost sometimes._

_Days pass, and this emptiness fills my heart._

  _When I want to run away, I drive off in my car,_

  _but whichever way I go,_ _I come back to the place you are._

         

− Куда ты едешь? − спрашивает Бильбо, когда они останавливаются на перекрестке у светофора.

− Мы, − отвечает Торин, − едем к озеру.

− А, − откликается Бильбо, потому что, а что еще тут можно сказать? Сегодня на редкость замечательный день, и у Бильбо есть выбор. Он может отправиться на озеро с этим мужчиной, почти незнакомцем, ведь Бильбо ничего знает о нем (кроме имени и наличия ужасных манер). Или он может вернуться назад и запереться у себя на чердаке.

 Наверное (хотя сейчас он этого и не осознает), это и есть переломный момент. Торин поворачивает машину налево, и жизнь Бильбо меняется.

 До озера осталось недалеко. Они едут по главной автомагистрали, пересекают железнодорожные пути, и вскоре перед глазами Бильбо предстает небольшая парковая зона, идущая вдоль каменистого берега. Торин останавливается рядом с озером, вылезает из автомобиля и сразу же открывает заднюю дверь. Пес радостно спрыгивает на землю, быстро оббегает вокруг места их временной стоянки и, возвратившись, смотрит на Бильбо, который все еще сидит в машине. Под взглядом любопытных черных глаз Бильбо отстегивает ремень безопасности и выбирается наружу, обеими руками прижимая к себе рюкзак.

 − Оставь его тут, − командует Торин. − Лучше иди сюда и помоги мне.

Он отвязывает ремни, которые удерживают лодку, комкает их и сует Бильбо.

 − Холодновато для купания, − нерешительно замечает Бильбо, на автомате начиная распутывать клубок.

 − И не собирался.

Торин снимает с крыши лодку, устраивает ее поудобнее на широких плечах, в то время как пес, мешаясь, крутится у него под ногами и бешено виляет хвостом.

− Если ты не отойдешь, − убийственно серьезно говорит ему Торин, − я наступлю тебе на лапу. Пошли, Эребор! За мной!

− Ты назвал собаку Эребор?

− Да, а что?

− Ничего, − торопливо отвечает Бильбо. – Необычное имя.

− Тебя забыли спросить...

Торин разворачивается и, с лодкой на плечах, направляется к озеру, Эребор бежит следом за ним. Бильбо аккуратно скатывает ремни и кладет их на заднее сиденье, рядом со своим рюкзаком. Похоже, ему не оставляют выбора.

Темная и широкая, поверхность воды идет рябью, когда Торин осторожно опускает лодку на берег. Он одет в джинсы и фланелевую рубашку, на ногах у него тяжелые ботинки, а на носу - солнечные очки. Бильбо подходит ближе, засунув руки в карманы куртки.

 − Ее первое плавание, − произносит Торин, положив ладонь на борт лодки. − Твое тоже?

 − Я лучше отсюда посмотрю, − неуверенно тянет Бильбо. Смешинки во взгляде Торина приводят его в смятение.

 − Так не пойдет. Давай, залезай, − лодка целиком съезжает в воду, и Торин придерживает ее обеими руками. − Обещаю, мы не потонем.

 − Я не самая подходящая компания для таких прогулок… − но лакированные деревянные бока, покачиваясь, весело и маняще поблескивают в лучах солнца, а Эребор головой подпихивает его сзади под ноги, и Бильбо решается.

 Усевшись в лодку, он вспоминает, как его отец управлялся с рубанком, искусно придавая дереву нужную форму. Интересно, а Торин так умеет? Но додумать эту мысль Бильбо не дают: Эребор устраивается у него на коленях, и в ту же минуту Торин веслом отталкивает лодку от берега.

 На озере ни души. Торин везет их мимо причалов яхт-клуба, его гребки легки и почти неслышны. Он сидит спиной к Бильбо, и Бильбо, глядя через плечо, смотрит, как его ладони стискивают рукоятки весел, как поднимаются и опускаются широкие плечи с каждым ритмичным взмахом. Торин удерживает лодку на довольно значительном расстоянии от берега, а Эребор, перешагнув через Бильбо, встает передними лапами на край борта и с удовольствием принюхивается к свежему ветерку, пускающему рябь по воде.

 Они провели вместе целый час (или около того), и позже Бильбо так и не сможет вспомнить, о чем же они в тот раз говорили. Но сама картинка очень четко отпечаталась у него в сознании: озеро, лодка, мужчина и его собака, небо и деревья, яркие вспышки синего и красного цвета − беззвучное хрупкое воспоминание их первой осени.

 Наверное, они особо много и не разговаривали. Слишком мало у них тогда было общего.

 Да, это больше похоже на правду, а то Бильбо иногда начинает казаться, что тот день ему привиделся и у него просто разыгралось воображение в попытках объяснить самому себе, почему ему так уютно рядом с Торином.

 Когда они выбираются обратно на берег, Эребор опрокидывает Бильбо в озеро, и вода действительно оказывается холодной, но, по крайней мере, не такой ледяной, как Бильбо себе представлял. Ошеломленный, он застывает на месте, пока Торин, смеясь, отгоняет собаку.

 − Ты как? − спрашивает Торин и, присев на корточки, протягивает ему руку. Бильбо хватается за нее, а в следующее мгновение его выдергивают из воды и ставят на берег так легко, будто он совсем ничего не весит. − Чертов пес. Совсем разошелся.

 − Н-ничего страшного, − запинаясь, отвечает Бильбо. − Только холодно…

 В багажнике отыскивается плед, и Торин заворачивает в него Бильбо, а потом затаскивает лодку обратно на крышу автомобиля. Эребор выглядит пристыженным, но лишь чуть-чуть. Торин заводит двигатель, включает печку и направляет вентиляторы на Бильбо. Он не извиняется, а Бильбо не благодарит его. Как будто все идет так, как и должно быть. Бильбо придвигается ближе к приборной панели, грея пальцы под струей теплого воздуха, и чихает, когда в нос забивается дымный запах ториновой машины.

 − Было неплохо, − говорит Торин, притормозив рядом с кладбищем. В Бильбо внезапно просыпается здравый смысл и настойчиво советует не раздавать свой адрес малознакомым личностям. Хотя, с другой стороны, это просто глупо, особенно после того, как он столько времени пробыл с Торином в лодке наедине. Все, что угодно, могло случиться. − Удачно покатались.

 − Я давно никуда вот так не выбирался, − признается Бильбо, отдавая назад мокрый плед.

 − Как-нибудь повторим, − с этими словами Торин уезжает, а Эребор, высунув голову в окно, провожает Бильбо взглядом.

 Торин ошибся: повторить этого им больше ни разу не удалось.

 Но разве это что-то значит?

 

 -------

 

 В марте, после того, как Бильбо познакомился с Азогом, но перед тем, как он сказал об этом Торину - и задолго до того, как Торин наконец-то объяснил ему, почему Азога нужно обходить за километр - так вот, дождливым весенним днем, когда они оба, как обычно, работают в студии, Бильбо спрашивает:

 − Помнишь наш уговор?

 Торин с минуту раздумывает, застыв над бумагой с рейсшиной[2] в одной руке и циркулем - в другой.  

 − Помню, − отвечает он, не отрывая глаз от чертежа. Хорошо, потому что Бильбо намного легче говорить откровенно, если Торин не смотрит на него, и, может быть, Торин догадывается об этом. А может, он просто не в настроении ни с кем любезничать. Ведь, по правде говоря, Торин очень часто бывает груб.

 − Так что, я могу… поймать тебя на слове?

 − Валяй.

 − Я тут думал…

 − ...о чем? − подталкивает его Торин.

 − Что я здесь делаю.

 − Читаешь книгу. Жуешь пончик.

 − Нет, я имею в виду, вообще. В целом.

 − Господи, только не снова… − стонет Торин, но это явно не попытка прервать разговор, и потому Бильбо продолжает:

 − Точнее, что _именно_ я делаю. Просто… у меня такое чувство, что я как “на автопилоте”. Просыпаюсь, иду на лекции, ем, иду домой. Читаю или сплю. Каждый день одно и то же, − Бильбо рассеянно теребит корешок книги, на которой давно уже не может сосредоточиться. − А потом вдруг начинает казаться, будто это происходит не со мной...

 − И чего ты хочешь?

 − Я не знаю.

 − Надеюсь, ты не думаешь о том, чтобы еще что-нибудь себе сломать?

 − Нет! Нет, конечно, просто… все это бессмысленно. Кто угодно мог бы делать то, что делаю сейчас я.  

 − Разумеется, − соглашается Торин. − Но никто больше этого не делает. И они - не ты.

 − А у тебя никогда так не бывало?

 − Моя проблема в обратном, − Торин крутит в пальцах циркуль. − То, что должен сделать я, не может сделать больше никто. Собственно, именно поэтому я не могу найти работу.

 − Может, мне начать изучать что-то другое?

 − Например?

 − Не знаю. Я тут недавно проводил исследования по истории англосаксов. Военная поэзия, карты… Теперь вот думаю, может, мне сменить направление?

 Он не признается Торину, что это все результат дьявольского обаяния Азога. Что он пугает Бильбо, но и притягивает одновременно.

− Если хочешь - меняй.

 − Но я не думаю, что это принципиально что-то изменит.

 − Тогда не меняй.

 − Торин, ты не помогаешь!

 − В сущности, − говорит Торин, наконец-то глядя прямо на Бильбо, − у тебя есть два варианта. Ты либо продолжаешь делать свою работу, либо бросаешь ее.

 − Так ты советуешь мне все бросить?

 − Если ты этого хочешь.

 − Но я не могу! Мне нужно за что-то держаться! И даже если мне не совсем нравится результат, я просто не знаю, чем еще мне хотелось бы заниматься.

 − Значит, ты занимаешься тем, что есть. Слушай, если ты какое-то время “на автопилоте”, что ж, ничего страшного в этом нет. Ты все равно делаешь свою работу. Может, хреново делаешь. Может, тебе вообще на нее плевать. Но, в любом случае, ты хоть что-то _делаешь_ , вместо того, чтобы сидеть сложа руки, как большинство моих однокурсников. Ты видишь здесь еще кого-нибудь? Нет. Они считают, что смогут получить все на халяву. Или на родительские деньги. Они просто бездарно тратят свое время.

 − А что же тогда делаю я? − уныло спрашивает Бильбо.

 − Ты - ждешь, − отвечает Торин. − В этом вся разница. Однажды ты поймешь, чего хочешь, и вот тогда начнешь действовать.

 − Если вообще пойму...

 − Очень драматично.

 − Знаешь, это немного не то, что я рассчитывал от тебя услышать.

 − Я не особо хорош в разговорах по душам. Смирись.

 − Не хочу, − бурчит Бильбо. Вот в чем его настоящая проблема.

 Бильбо захлопывает книгу, затем встает и идет к магнитофону. Весь день у него в голове крутится одна песня, и, хотя сейчас, возможно, не самое подходящее время и заканчивать разговор такой музыкой - плохая идея, Бильбо все равно включает ее.

 Тяжелая песня, но в чем-то очень близкая им обоим. “ _Они оглядывают комнату_ ” поет Ник Кейв, “ _они оценивают свои силы_ ”, и разве это не то, чем Торин и Бильбо постоянно занимаются? Границы четко обозначены (“ _ну же, вперед_ , _вы только начинаете жить”_ ), но стоит им отдалиться друг от друга, и они неизбежно возвращаются обратно.

                                                 

_We have the answer to all your fears._

  _It’s short, it’s simple, it’s crystal clear._

  _It’s roundabout and it’s somewhere here,_

  _lost amongst our winnings._

          

 Сколько всего можно выразить этими простыми строками, и столько же невозможно облечь в слова. Абсолютная покорность судьбе. Не существует поезда, который подберет Бильбо по пути, но вот она, его комната. В конце концов, он должен будет сделать что-нибудь, но что? Медленный ритм, неотвратимый бой ударных, повторяющийся припев, и слезы, наворачивающиеся на глаза. Бильбо больше не раздумывает над тем, чтобы причинить себе вред, да и никому вообще, если уж на то пошло. Все, чего он хочет, это разделить хоть с кем-нибудь ответственность, не принимать решения в одиночку. Чтобы кому-то было не все равно.“ _Кричите громче_ ”, говорится в песне, но что именно Бильбо следует кричать?

 Как только в студии стихает последний аккорд, тишина наваливается с такой силой, что Бильбо становится тяжело дышать. Потерянный, он собирает свои вещи и, с трудом переставляя ноги, выходит за дверь.

 Они не разговаривают три дня.  

 

 -------

 

Когда это случается, это случается… тихо. Двадцать седьмого апреля, ночью, с субботы на воскресенье, хотя, вообще-то, это мог быть любой другой день (и любая другая ночь). Они, вдвоем на ториновой кушетке, и Эребор, свернувшийся клубком под журнальным столиком. Не то, чтобы Бильбо ожидал чего-то конкретного (и разве вправе он был вообще чего-нибудь ждать?), но, все-таки, он думал, что на заднем плане будет играть какая-то музыка. Или, может быть, старый ковбойский фильм. Но телевизор выключен, и, кроме монотонного гула работающего холодильника, в безмолвии комнаты слышны только их неровные вдохи и выдохи, вырывающиеся из приоткрытых ртов. Все ощущается как во сне: и мягкость ториновой рубашки под пальцами (фланелевой, застиранной до катышков), и то, как удобно лежат ладони Бильбо на широких плечах, и как кушетка тихо поскрипывает под ними. Вещи, безусловно достойные внимания, но едва ли важные в данный момент. Попробуй сосредоточится хотя бы на одной их них, и мысль ускользнет от тебя так легко, что ты и не заметишь.

 На ногах у Бильбо до сих пор надеты носки, бордовые, шерстяные, вдобавок ко всему они немного жмут ему в лодыжках. Эти носки остались у него с детства, и, наверное, в них Бильбо выглядит еще нелепее, чем обычно, но прямо сейчас его волнует совсем не это.

 Пальцы Торина очерчивают линию его скул, скользят вниз по шее. Теплые и шершавые, они прикасаются к нему с удивительной бережностью: обводят контуры, отмечают точки.

 − Я не сломаюсь, − шепчет Бильбо, а Торин отвечает ему хриплым голосом:

 − Кто тебя знает.

 Это правда. Они не знают. Что они делают, зачем... Почему сейчас, почему вообще. Целых шесть месяцев они кружили друг вокруг друга сближаясь и отдаляясь, сталкиваясь локтями и выжидая. И, в конце концов, к чему-то они все-таки пришли.

 Бильбо слегка раздвигает ноги, и колено Торина тут же оказывается между ними. У Бильбо никогда такого не было. Он уверен, у Торина точно было, когда-то, с кем-то, но спрашивать Бильбо не хочет. Просто кажется, что это неизбежно должно было произойти: может очередной пьяной ночью, а может уже и не раз. И даже если у него есть все основания так полагать, Бильбо не может перестать сомневаться.

 Он без очков. Лицо Торина и его руки видны четко, но все, что ниже пояса, расплывается неясными кляксами: цвета приглушены, границы размыты. Когда лоб Торина прижимается к его собственному, Бильбо закрывает глаза.

 Как долго они к этому шли… Меньше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. Или, еще хуже, ушло навсегда.  

 Движения становятся медленнее: ладони Торина забираются ему под свитер, проводят по поясу джинсов. Натянутому - Бильбо съел слишком много десерта сегодня за ужином. Это все Торин виноват.

 Но ведь и Бильбо виноват не меньше. Разве честно с его стороны перекладывать на Торина всю ответственность за происходящее? Неужели Бильбо с чистой душой может утверждать, что Торин тот, кто перевернул его мир, завел его так далеко...

 Или же этот путь они проделали вместе?

 Бильбо не хочет больше думать от этом. Он переводит взгляд на Торина, и в голове остается только одна мысль - какие все-таки невозможно голубые у Торина глаза.

 − Торин, − зовет Бильбо.

 − Мммчто? − дыхание Торина обжигает ему живот. Тяжелое тело прижимает Бильбо к кушетке, подушки проминаются под их общим весом.

 − Нет, ничего, − еле слышно шепчет Бильбо. Торин немного отстраняется, убирает руки.

 − Нам не обязательно... − начинает он, но Бильбо торопливо прерывает его.

 − Все в порядке.

 Торин на это только хмурится. Банальные фразы его никогда не убеждают, а бильбово “все в порядке” на деле может значить все, что угодно.

 − Мне нравится, − признается Бильбо, но больше выдерживать взгляд Торина он не в силах. Чувствуя, как к щекам приливает жар, Бильбо отворачивается и начинает в деталях изучать занавески. − Просто я… я никогда…

 − Я знаю, − отвечает Торин и вновь придвигается к нему.

 Бильбо до сих пор так и не научился внятно заканчивать предложения. Но разве это важно, если Торин понимает его и без слов?

  _Да,_ думает Бильбо, _наверное,_ _это важно._

 А может он думает слишком много.

 

 

[1] Тунговое масло - жирное растительное масло из семян тунгового дерева, широко используется для обработки лакокрасочной продукции. Проявляет цвет и фактуру дерева, придает атласный блеск, водостойкость. Когда масло полностью впитывается, поверхность твердеет, как пластик.

[2] Рейсшина - длинная чертёжная линейка для нанесения параллельных линий с поперечной планкой на одном конце.


End file.
